Hello Tomorrow
by MaybeWack
Summary: Have you even wondered what it would be like to be in Bleach? Well when 'Misa Sakura' woke up in it she was anything but happy. But as time goes by will a relationship with a twisted Captain happen? Even if its Mayuri? MayuriOc
1. Panic!

Hello Tomorrow

**Chapter One: **Panic!

* * *

Pain rushed right on my right side like some one had kicked me with their foot. I've never experienced pain like that before. "What the hell.." I just barely mumbled the words from my mouth. I started holding my right side when I looked up from where I lay on the ground to see the perpetrator who did it. There stood a tall guy with eyes close, a smile on his face and almost looked like a fox.

"You should head to the academy before its to late." He just walked away with his captain's coat swaying behind him. Then it hit me, Gin! I shot up looking around me and I couldn't believe it, I'm in _Bleach_! I looked where Gin had walked off too, obviously gone by now. I didn't know what to do or think. My head was spinning until I finally calmed myself down.

"Where should I go..?" I got up and decided to look for the academy. It had to be here somewhere right? Then I noticed my outfit. I had on black caprice, a blue thin strap top and a gray vest thing. I don't know what it is exactly but it has no sleeves, you can't zip it or button it to close it together and the end of it the front end are long and wave out. I looked at my hair, well tried too by pulling strands to the front of my face to see. it's a light brown color almost blond and curly and sort of messy too. It just barely pasts my shoulders. The shoes though like the rest of the people's here, and they aren't as easy to walk in, let alone get use too. But how the fuck did I get here?

I started walking where Gin had walked off too, like that was going to help me at all. I just making random turns around corners not knowing where I was going. Then it hit. If Gin is still a captain then that means Aizen is still alive, Ichigo might not be a shinagomi, and Rukia is still here! I stopped and lent against a wall thinking this all over.

Some how I got into this show. I started to panic. Oh my God! I'm in a show! I started pinching, biting, and hitting myself hoping this would all be dream and I'll wake up soon. I fell to the ground even more freaked. I'm not a Shinigami or even have a sword. I don't even understand how they even get one!

I got up and ran as fast as I could. I have to get out of this place! I need to get home. My mom most be worried as hell and freaking out. My friends have to be worrying about me as well. Oh my God, my boyfriend! I _have _to get home. I'm not suppose to be…

"Omph!"

My mouth, pain. My nose, pain. And I swear I blacked out for a few seconds there. I flew back, while my whole body lost its balance and fell smack down to the ground.

"Ow…" I took my hand to my nose to see if it was bleeding and sure enough blood. When I looked up to see what I had ran into, Kenpachi. Fuck my life.

"Hmm…?" The guy turned around and holy shit is he huge! I was scared about his size and his spiritual pressure was killing me at that moment. It felt like I was being pushed into the ground by it. He just looked down at me and smirked. I think I just pissed my self.

"Ugh…Where's the academy?"

His smirked got eve bigger at me. At first I was scared he'll kill me until I accidentally mouthed out his name in amazement really. Kenpachi = My favorite EVER! But right now with his spiritual pressure crushing me he was _far _from my favorite.

"So you know me?" I just stared at him and nodded my head trying to find my voice. "I had heard about you."

"You have eh?" The smirk of his grew even bigger and almost into a grin.

"Yeah you're the 12th Division's captain, Zaraki Kenpachi. You killed the captain before…you…" Oh no! What if I wasn't suppose to know that! I'm not in any division here or even a student! I started to panic again, my body started all twitchy and sweaty too. I just stayed where I fell scared to even move. "That's pretty cool.." Oh God was that lame but when I panic I say lame things.

"You think so kid?" He smiled at me and helped me up! Oh my God was his hand huge! I stared at amazement at it until it registered in my head I was suppose to take it. He helped me up, well more like he just pulled me up without even trying.

"Yeah if a captain can be defeated like that is obviously not a good captain." He just smiled at me even more. I must really be boosting his ego, but at least I know he doesn't hate me.

I looked at him, straight in the eye and just randomly blurted out "Your spiritual pressure is crushing me." He laughed at that but all that did was make me panic. What if he got mad? My finger's started to twitch and my body began to shake and sweat. I'm way to nervous and scared.

"Calm down I'm not going to kill you."

"Wha…what?"

"Your body…Your knee's are shaking and you keep biting your nails…" I didn't even realize I was until he mentioned that. " and your twitching."

I didn't say anything but tried to calm myself down. It took a few minutes too but I did. Man have I've been all panicky. I hate that.

"I don't know where the academy is and…I'm lost around here"

He looked up in thought and looked around like he was sensing where the academy is. All I got from him was "Where do you think it is?" I had completely forget he's _horrible _with directions.

"Well…Umm…That way." I pointed to the left direction but the academy most likely won't be there at all. Kenpachi started to walk away, I thought he was going to leave me there. Until he turned around and said "Well aren't you coming?" I jogged up to meet him, shocked thought he would even walk me to the academy.

"Where's your lieutenant?" Looking up at him was like starring up at a mountain. God his this man huge. Noticing his lieutenant not being on his back did take me a while to notice. But he kept starring straight forward not even bothering to look me when he answered "At the woman's association meeting."

"Oh..." I almost didn't remember what that was at first, let alone she was in it. I hardly noticed that she wasn't on his back this whole time. She's _always _on his back, hanging over his shoulder. I really was panicking out of this world. But wouldn't you? Knowing you may never be able to get back home. Knowing you may never see your mom, your friends or boyfriend again! I started biting my nails, trying to calm down, but its hard when all you want to do is go home.

"Here it is."

"Huh?" I looked up and there was the Academy. Holly crap its...

"Looks like you didn't need my help." I just looked up at him with an annoyed look saying 'What help?' He just smirked and walked away.

"Hey!" He turned around and looked me. I was confused why I even called out to him really.

"Thanks for walking me here." He smirked at me and walked off. Then it hit me, they use honor-fics here! But he didn't seem to mind or care. I turned back and started walking into the building. Pretty big I must say and I just started to stroll around. No one stopped me or was even out in the hallways. How odd. I kept making turns, not knowing where the hell I was going.

"What are you doing?" The voice came right behind me and I just froze. I was so scared of what could happen to me if I was caught, especially since I have no idea what goes on in this place. I slowly turned around trying not to panic but my nervous got the best of me. There stood in front of me was the First Division's Captain. My knees started shaking instantly.

"Umm..." Think, think, think! "I want to be a Shinigami and I don't know if it was to late or where to go." Dear got I just pulled that out of my ass. Luckily all he did was just smile at me and told me to follow him. I was still nervous but my knees ceased to shake luckily when we started walking. I just followed him through the massive hallways amazed how big one place can be! I wouldn't be surprised if the teachers got lost in here. At least he knew where to go, then again he did create Soul Society and the founder of it.

"Here we are" He opened the door which lead to an office obviously his. That horrible feeling came back like the time I had to go to the principles office because I started swearing at a student. (Sometimes my anger get's the best of me) Not that I was scared to be in the office just the outcome of my angry mother scared the crap out of. Though now in this office I wouldn't know the outcome and that scared the shit out of me!

"Please sit" He pointed to a chair in front of his desk. I took the seat across from him, and he started offering to me. I gladly took it, though he seemed not to care even if I didn't. WE just sat there drinking tea while my insides where twisting with anxiety. I knew questions would begin soon, making my insides twist even more. (If that's even possible)

"I see you want to be a Shinigami?" I just nodded my head. What else could I do? "Well the classes just started today but I'm sure I can put you some where." I became more relaxed reluctantly once he started thinking.

"You're from a district...Thirty it seems...on the West side from the looks of your clothes." I just nodded my head once again. What was I going to stay I fell out of the sky? Hell for all I know I did! And where the hell is District Thirty anyways?

"OK then" He got a out a few papers from one of the drawers. I didn't know what they said since

I couldn't see them but I'm guessing and most likely information I'll need to fill out about my self great.

"Your name?" Oh no! I couldn't think of name. Think, think, think!

"Misa" Oh just horrible! All I could think of was the girl from Death Note. And I don't even like her!

"I need your last name" Oh shit I forgot last name then first! Shit!

"Haruno" I just keep pulling crap out of my ass! This is just horrible. I had to use Sakura Haruno from Naruto. At least I like her better than Misa. "Haruno Misa" Someone please shoot me.

"Haruno Misa...Alright..." Oh man he's filling out the papers with the fake name I gave him. A HORRIBLE fake name. That's killed me. Haruno Misa is a horrible name.

"I need your age, height and weight."

"OK I'm 5ft1, I weigh about 103 pounds and I'm..." Fuck my life. The years in here so different from the average persons. Well let see...Maybe 116? Oh I hope that works. "I'm 116" He wrote it down! Yes! I can manage here!

"Alright then. I'll take you to your teacher and he'll give you a uniform." He just smiled at me.

"Thank you." Oh yes THANK YOU!

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I decided to make my own Bleach story, and I do hope you all will like it. =D The character was originally suppose to me in Bleach but I decided to go against that. So the character will have a view physical traits that I have but personality its and clothes my own creativity. So its 30% me and 70% the character.

If anyone does like this story and PLEASE review so I know. And this will turn into a Mayuri love story with mature content, but that will be later on. Don't worry not to long. And the chapters following this will defiantly be longer.

**MaybeWack **

**XXXX**


	2. Lost

_**Hello Tomorrow **_

**Chapter 2: Lost

* * *

**

I followed behind the First Captain, forgetting his name and some what unsure how I would even pronounce it. All I could do is stare at his back and look around at all the class rooms. There was so many! There are ones where they were fighting with wooden swords. Another where they looked like they were using Kido. Other ones where students are just sitting there, like my school, and just taking notes. I was so busy looking at all these class I didn't realize he had stopped in front of a door. I even accidentally walked into him and stumbled back a bit. He looked over his shoulder at me, with his eyes opened and all I could do was apologize. I was scared he'll hurt me since I remembered his lethal temper. Luckily he turned back around facing the door opening it to an empty class room.

"Before I take you to you're teacher and give you a uniform you must pass the admission to the Academy." My mouth dropped literally. When did they have this? I didn't know you had to pass a test to get in! "Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine." Like hell I will!

The test I didn't understand. First there's a written section you had to answer and you know what I knew the answers. ME! I don't know how but looking at them, even though it was not even in English, I understood them all! I was even able to write Japanese (if that's what they speak here, though I can't quite remember). I didn't understand how I knew the answers because to know them you would HAVE to be on the Gotei 13 to answer them. But I could! Reader you wouldn't believe what amount of happiness and confidence this gave me. I just looked at the test and smiled full of joy knowing as I handed it to the First Captain I had passed. Even when he looked at the answers he just opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You got them all correct" I didn't think it would be possible to have a even bigger smile on my face. I can actually fit in here now!

"Now for the second part..." Wait there's a second part? "I want to see your Spiritual Energy" What the hell? My happiness left me.

I stood there unsure what to do but then I remembered the four major types of combat forms that the Gotei 13 have to know. I was able to do two of the four right and actually very well. The other two not so much. I was horrible! Hakuda was one epic fail. I was so embarrassed that I even tried but then again the First Captain didn't look shocked that I was bad at it. Maybe he already knew what I was good at? Zenjutsu was an epic fail as well. I couldn't even get a hit to save my own life! But Kido I was quite good at. I wasn't sure how I was able to do it but I just could. Hoho was easy too! I was able to use that with ease. I'm sure I passed the exam! At least I hope I did.

He just sat there looking at my test and filling out the papers in his hand. I started to get nervous all over again. Now I was positive I was going to fail. What if the second part I failed? I know the first part was easy but the second could just ruin everything! What if I can't...

"You'll be in the First Class." He looked at me and I wasn't sure what to say.

"What?" The first class...wasn't that like the best class?

"You will be in the First Class." I stood there stunned unsure what to do or think. I have actually gotten into the best class! How the fuck could have that happened?

"Come with me" I just stood there for two more seconds, finally following him out the classroom and back the way we came. Well we where going the same way until he made a different turn, now making me lost. I had remembered the other way but now I'm just confused. Corner after corner was turn. Left, right, left, right and then left again! How many left and rights can a person make?

"Here is your class room where your teacher Gengorō Ōnabara will give you your uniform." The First Captain handed my my papers. "Give this to him." And with that he walked away what looked like in a hurry. Maybe he has a captains meeting?

I turned back to the door as my nerves starting working up all over again. I couldn't tell if there was a class going on or not. I got scared if there was since all eyes would be on me. I hope there wasn't one. But what if no one was in the room? What if everyone had left to go somewhere then where would I go? I don't even know how to get out of here! I turned the nob, my hand all clammy and shaking uncontrollably. I slowly opened the door and stepped to find the class room empty! No one was in here! I looked over all the tables and chairs, damn was this room filled with them. I looked then down front and there was the teacher. I walked towards him as he looked up confused until I handed him the papers.

"Good...very good..." He looked pleased knowing how well I did on the exam, especially the first part. He started praising me for being good at Kido. He then started going on about what his expectation would be of me since I'm in this class. He seemed to really be proud about his students, but I guess I would be too if all of them were gifted. Though I'm positive I'm the least gifted one here. I just slipped through the cracks that's all.

"Here is your uniform." I looked over as he grabbed one, a very small one but then again I seem tiny compared to all the other people here. It was red and white while I noticed as I walked the hallways to get here the boys wore blue. I wish it was the other way around.

"Thank you." I gave him a smile as I took the uniform in my hand.

"Tomorrow come back wearing the uniform and I will seat you in this class. You will have to stay after as well to catch up with all the others. But I'm sure you'll be able to do that fast seeing how well you scored on that exam." I was shocked I wasn't going to stay the whole day. "There's only a minute left until the end of the day." So that's why.

"OK I'll come back tomorrow and thank you." He gave me a nod and I walked out of the classroom now completely lost. I tried remembering the turns the First Captain made and then it hit me his name! Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto! How the fuck I remembered I don't know. How the hell I remembered my way out of here might be the biggest mystery ever!

"Yo Girl." I turned around and there stood Kenpachi with Yachiru on his left shoulder with a confused look. Behind him came Ikkaku with Yumichika along side of him. I wasn't really to sure what to do. I mean why the hell would they be here? I kept screaming in my head over and over while walking over trying to be calm.

"So how did it go?" Did Kenpachi really just asked me that! I had to have a shocked expression on my face. If not then on the inside of my head I sure did.

"It went well. I got into the First Class!" I couldn't help but boast. Wouldn't you after you awoke in a different world not knowing what you were to do but was able to get into the top class? I think so. I looked over at all the others and they didn't seem to be to happy hearing about it, let alone wasting their time listening to me talk.

"Cutie!" I looked up and Yachiru just randomly shouted that out. She did it again but this time pointing at me. I guess my nickname is Cutie? I didn't see that one coming. Even Kenpachi looked a little shocked like the rest of them.

"You're cute!" I just smiled at her and that defiantly made her happy being called cute. But the thing is she is cute! She is so adorable and funny how can you not call her cute? I'm so glad she has a liking towards me now. Kenpachi couldn't hate me then and would have to tolerate me since Yachiru seemed to want to talk to me longer.

"Her style is so ugly" I dislike Yumichika for being so vain, but now I hate him! He kept giving me dirty looks like I was disgusting! Look at him! I tried not to yell at him to shut up but inside my head I was cursing like a mad man.

"The First Class eh?" We had started walking now Kenpachi on my right walking next to me. The other two which I have a deep hatred for just stayed behind. I kept hearing them mumble about me, especially Yumichika. He's becoming a giant nuisance!

'SHUT UP!' In my head I was throwing punches just wanting to mess up that pretty face of his that he is so vain about! Just look at him! He has feather coming out of his eyebrows! That's not attracted! Trying to look like a bird isn't something to be proud of! And the bald one just kept agreeing with him! It was hard not to want to turn around and beat the crap out of them!

"Shut up Baldy!" Yachiru was mad and I mean really mad at him. He seemed to get a little scared and I just started laughing. He was scared of her! I couldn't hold back my laughter and just burst out with a bunch of giggles. How can you not? Yachiru just smiled at me while Kenpachi just seemed really annoyed with us all.

"Will you two just shut up" He looked over his shoulder at Yumichika and Ikkaku shutting them up. "So what made you get into the First Class?" He looked down at me curious I guess. Even Yachiru seemed to want to know.

"The written exam I got a hundred on and I was able to use Kido very well and Hoho." I looked up at Kenpachi and he seemed lost in thought.

"So you lack ability in Hakuda and Zenjutsu." He said that more in a statement then a question. "You must be talented in the other two to get into the First Class." He looked down at me and I smiled. He was right. Kido and Hoho I was great in but I'm weak in Zenjutsu and Hakudo is practically impossible for me to do.

"Where do you live kid?" I was surprised by that question I didn't know how to answer it since I had no home.

"Umm...District 30." I think that's what the First Captain said right?

"Ken-chan can she stay with us?" Everyone looked at Yachiru. She seemed like she really wanted me to stay. In a way I was glad since I had know where to go. I have no money or even know how to get any money! Her offering me to stay was the best luck I have ever head!

"Sure I can stay!" I gave her a big smile and answered the question for everyone since no one seem to want to. She seemed really happy that the others just had to comply with her wishes. Good thing she can suck up the Kenpachi and get away from with murder or else I would be living on the streets or in the woods.

"So what is your name kid?" Kenpachi looked down at me and everyone seemed to want to know it.

"Misa" Kenpachi just nodded his head while Yumichika commented that at least it was pretty. Well at least he liked the made up name. If he heard my real one he probably would think it was the most hideous thing he has ever heard. Especially since its in English and he wouldn't know how to pronounce it.

"Just up ahead is where you're find the 11th Division. We live in the home way at the end" I looked up at Kenpachi while Yachiru had the biggest smile. I just nodded my mead. "I'll take your uniform while you can go and gather your things." What things? But I just nodded my head and headed to the opposite direction praying I don't get lost.

* * *

Money, I need money, and I mean badly! I found the shops but I need money so I don't go back to Kenpachi's empty handed. It wont look good and their just become suspicious of me. I 'live' in district 30 so to speak and if I at least don't come back with night wear or essentials I'm screwed! I felt my packets and guess what money! I'm not sure how much I had but it looks like I have enough that I could buy all the things I need! I jogged over to a shop that sold clothes. I look around and damn did they have a variety. I finally found what I was looking for, pajamas. I picked up a pair of gray shorts and I mean short but what ever and a dark blue thin strap top. I was pleased with my choice. As I walked over to the register they had slippers on sale. Cute fuzzy black ones and of course I couldn't pass that off!

I don't know how much it was but I did have enough and I handed it to the cashier. She was nice enough to give me some of the money back that I didn't need. Which it was the majority of it so I must have plenty of money on me. She bagged them up and gave me the bag. I walked out with a smile on my face finding another shop to get my essentials. I got a tooth brush, tampons, comb, ect. Even then I had enough money left over! How much have I been carrying with me this whole time? I walked out of the store even more pleased with my self. I couldn't get any more happier until I stumbled upon a sun glasses store. I jumped for joy I swear. I ran in, my two bags hitting my sides and looked around all the shades. I found one that had silver lenses and the frame was thin black. Love! I hurried to the cashier, a sweet girl, and put them on while walking out. My day has been full filled.

I had the happiest smile on face as I left the shop area and started making my way towards where Kenpachi lives. I had eaten dinner, bought a new clothes, make up, hair accessories, and even some candy for Yachiru. I know that would make her happy. I've contemplated this but I think I will have Yumichika help me with this whole fashion thing since he seems to be against my style. At least I'm trying to get along with him and I'm absolutely positive he will like me for asking him for help. He's so vain and narcissistic that him helping me will have his ego shooting up. I hope it wont be to bad.

I looked around my surroundings there was a wall after wall. I followed it and guess what another wall! I started to get nervous. I remembered Kenpachi walking down them when he headed towards his home, but I'm no where near his home, let alone the Eleventh Division. I started to get nervous all over, again. I took off my glasses since the sun started going down and stuck them in one of the bags. I made my way off praying I'll recognize something. But all I kept seeing was stupid walls! Ugh! This is so aggravating! Why would they build so many walls! No wonder why Kenpachi always get's lost. How can anyone else can find their way is beyond me.

"Is that...?" I made a right turn and there was the clearing where Gin had found me and told me to go to the academy. Finally I found something I recognized as I walked the same way I went when I first met Kenpachi, already remembering my way around. But instead of heading to the Academy I want the opposite direction which lead to a street leading to the other Divisions. Perfect! I walked straight making my way down feeling more confident. All I have to do is walk straight down and there will be the Eleventh Division and further down Kenpachi's place. The smile on face you couldn't take off. I walked past the Fourth Division, the Fifth and then the Sixth. But as I started walking towards the Seventh my smile started to fade, I couldn't find the Seventh. I looked left then right, deciding to keep going straight hoping its further down. No such luck. I just ended up getting into more walls so I walked back the way I came, now unsure where to go. I stood there scarred and confused, but I decided to go left. That only lead me to the Tenth Division. That didn't help since there was no division after it!

"Oh no..." Now I was really scared. I had no idea where to go and it was already starting to get dark. I had to have been out for at least three hours. I have to make it back to Kenpachi's before it becomes night!

I started walking really fast, frantically looking all around me trying to find my way back to the Eleventh Division. I was just making turn after turn but to no avail. All I ended up was going to the other Divisions. The only two I haven't been to was the Twelve Division and the Eleventh! But then it hit me the Twelve. I was scared to go to that area because of Mayuri. He wasn't the nicest person to have existed, let alone the sanest. The last thing I want to so is bump into him.

I don't hate him, he's actually my second favorite character but when you're in Bleach and Mayuri can actually kill or do experiments on you, wanting to see him is the last thing you want to do. Just look at him! Seeing him on television cool, in person standing right in front of you is FAR from cool! Looking at a guy that has a murder intent just surrounding him and knowing you might be his next experiment (A painful one at that) makes you want to jump out of your skin and just run!

My stomach started to growl. I haven't eaten anything in a few hours and I was starting to get hungry again. The bags I was holding for so long started to hurt my arms. I dropped them on the ground and lent against the wall, landing on my butt to finally sit down. I need to relax before I start to get scared and panic all over again. I started to take deep breathes trying to relax myself and get my head cleared to think things through. I'm lost that's obvious, but how do I get to where I need to be? All the other Divisions I've been to, so the Eleventh must be somewhere near the academy. The thing is I didn't pay much attention to where Kenpachi was walking to. Not only that but I think he even got lost and was able to get lucky to find it where he lives so fast.

I was starting to get a headache from all this. It was already night and I need to get Kenpachi's home and fast. Being out here alone in the dark could be trouble. Well me getting into trouble because of some pervert. Oh great that's all I need some pervert trying to get in my pants.

I got up and started walking now, picking up my pace, trying to be careful not to get raped or killed. Then again what person would be here out late at night besides me? I wonder if Yachiru is worried about me? Maybe or maybe she thinks I decided to just ditch her. Oh great. If she thinks that then they will all hate me, and that's what I want to avoid as much as possible. They are the only people that I know, let alone can talk to! I really need to hurry and fast!

I ran. I just started running hoping it'll lead me somewhere. My mind was blank and the wind just rushed through my hair but I didn't notice. The bags kept hitting my legs but I just need to get somewhere for the night. I just kept running and running even when my legs hurt. My lungs hurt to breathe and I had a pain on my left side. But I just kept going, my nerves getting the best of me. I was so scared again being out here alone at night and being weak. You would to if all you got was wall after wall in darkness trying to make your way out. It was like I was stuck in a maze that had no ending in sight. That thought really got me panicking.

I had stopped running and laid on the ground on my back starring at the sky. The bags just laid there next to me. My chest was heaving up and down while my lungs where gasping for air. My legs hurt so bad and my side it felt like needles going in me. My head just kept pounding and pounding while my heart was racing at lightning speed. I have never ran that far or that fast in my whole life. I just wanted to pass out from exhaustion but I couldn't. Laying here on the ground at night was just screaming for perverts to take me, and killers to have their way with me. I just looked up at the sky and when I tilt my head back I noticed a building. It was hard to tell what building when it was upside down. I rolled onto my stomach still trying to think what building it is. My head kept pounding it was hard to think.

"Ow my head..." I shut my eyes trying to get my head to stop hurting. When the pounding stated to cease I looked up again and then I realized where I was. The Twelve Division Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Crap! My worst nightmare had come true! But looking around since its night no one was around. Everyone had to have left. That calmed me down as I just laid there waiting for my legs to stop hurting me. I really need a drink of water. My mouth was all dry and I was starting to get bad taste in my mouth.

"Are you alright?" I bolted up when I heard a woman's voice. I moved so fast my head started throbbing again. I just held my head in my hands hoping the pain would subside soon.

"Yeah...I'm just lost." I looked over at the woman and it was Nemu! She just stood there practically emotionless. I started looking around the area for Mayuri hoping he wouldn't pop up any time soon.

"You look tired" I looked back at her. I must look like something had chewed me up and spat out. Just perfect.

"I am, my legs are killing me and I have a headache." My body was in so much pain. You would think coming into this world they would have made me more physical fit. Then again I wasn't sure how far I ran to get here. It had to be a great length.

"You can come in and I can give you some water if you like?" I looked up at Nemu with the biggest smile on my face. I stood up, picked up my bags and followed where Nemu was taking me. My legs hurt so bad to move, but some how I found the will to keep going, surprisingly. Nemu just turned here and there not really caring if I was struggling behind. Then again maybe she didn't even notice? She seemed to have slowed down when she looked back and took a glance at me.

"If you want you can lay down and a rest a little once we're inside. I can give you some pills for your headache." I just nodded my head while my face had a smile plastered on it. How can you not? She's so nice and thankfully nothing like Mayuri! Speaking of the devil I hope he doesn't show up anytime soon. That will only just lead to my death.

"Here we are." I stepped in into the place Nemu had taken me. It was huge and must be were Nemu and Mayuri live by the looks of things. Of course Mayuri would want his home to be in the lab, he practically lives in it! This place is so dark and dreary. There's barely any lights and it just has hallway after hallway leading to different labs its seems.

"You can rest here while I'll go and get you those pills." I looked at Nemu and said my 'Thanks' to her. Now this room wasn't to bad. It still had dreary feeling but there was a sofa to lie on. I walked over put my bags on the ground and slowly laid down on it. It was comfy! I looked around the room and I noticed it was some type of lab of some sort, I think. There was a door that was slightly opened on the opposite side of the room. I wanted to get up and look what was in it since my curiosity was killing me.

"Nemu!" That voice I came from the door! "Nemu!" It yelled her name again! That voice I know it and knew who it belonged too. Oh why must my deepest fear come true? My back started to stiffen and my mind was racing. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. My insides were twisting all up inside me with fear for this one man. I don't care how much I liked watching him in Bleach. He couldn't talk to me, touch me, or kill me. But now being in his home he can do anything!

"Nemu!" He started to come up the stairs. I rolled over so he could only see my back . I just shut my eyes praying he wouldn't notice me. I wish I could just blend into the couch right now. The throbbing in my head got worst and I head to held my head in between my hands. It felt like my head was going to explode at any second with my heart along with it. Each time he called her name the pain got worse because he was coming closer. I just started to take deep breathes to calm my self down but it wasn't working.

"Here you go" I rolled over and there was Nemu! She had water in her hand with a pill that would cure this headache that seemed to never stop. I took the glass of water and the pill thanking her. As I popped the pill in my mouth and took some water down with it Mayuri just came into the room. He slammed the door open, almost taking it of the hinges, while he was seething with rage it seemed. He had a murderous intent look on his eyes that seemed to be directed to Nemu. When she stood up to apologize he then noticed me. The anger in his eyes was then directed towards me now.

"Nemu why did you bring this thing here?" I'm not a thing! I'm a human being not some 'Thing'. He didn't seem to care either way how I felt about it. He never cares about anything.

"I'm sorry sir." She bowed her head down to apologize. I was mad she wouldn't stick up for me but then again why would she? He had absolute power over her, just like everyone else in his Division.

"Take this trash out and come help me." That stung. I've been called a names before but never trash. The way he says thing its like you are that worthless scum on the earth. As if you are more lower than the dirt people walk on. I felt so sorry for Nemu. To deal with a brute of a man I would rather die. He's no longer my favorite character.

"Yes sir" Nemu took the class from my hand set it on the table and grabbed my bags. She started walking out of the room while I just followed. Mayuri's hatred just seemed to pour into me while he watched me leave.

"She's not even good enough to experiment on." That hurt. I know I should be happy that he wouldn't want to do that to me. I'm sure anyone would. But really when the one guy here that looked at _everyone_ and_ everything_ as an experiment, including himself, thinks you're not good enough because you're 'trash', it hurts. I could only imagine how Nemu must feel to deal with a man like him. I felt so sorry for her I truly did.

"Where did you have to go?" I looked up at her as she turned to face me handing my bags. She was all emotionless when she said that. Before she had more emotion when she first approached me.

"The Eleventh Division" She nodded her head in response and pointed down to all the walls that I had just walked all through.

"Go straight down, until you get to the third opening there. Make a left and keep going straight to the fifth opening. Make a right and you should start seeing buildings of the Eleventh Division. Make another right when you get to the end and there should be entrance."

"Oh alright. Thank you so much Nemu and sorry if I got you in trouble." She didn't say anything, just bowed and turned around and left. I looked where I had to go. I hope I don't screw this up. It already had to be nine or ten o'clock at night. Yachiru must be mad by now.

* * *

"The last..." I made it to the Eleventh Division safely, thankfully. No one was outside but inside. I was glad at that because the men in this Division aren't the nicest. They could be the perverted ones that wonder the night for all I know. A few of them that I noticed where getting drunk. They were shouting and laughing like hyenas. I need to get to Kenpachi's and fast. I don't want one of those drunken men to notice me. I picked up my pace and I saw the last house! The light was on!

I jogged up to the porch and knocked on the door. I heard Yachiru squeal with excitement knowing I was finally here. Kenpachi opened the door and I could say was "Sorry I got lost" He nodded his head and let me in. Yachiru was in her pajamas already while Kenpachi I noticed had his hair down, but still wore the Captain's uniform.

"Cutie is here!" Awe she is so adorable. I ran to her and hugged her. She seemed really happy to see me. When we let each other go Yumichika and Ikkaku had walked into the room. Both didn't seem to pleased to be here.

"What took you so long?" Ikkaku was the one who spoke. I explained to them my little adventure of running around trying to get here but ended being lost. I didn't tell them that I had no actual home, just said I decided to buy some new things since I was passing the shopping area and I had money on me. They seemed to buy it especially when I asked if Yumichika could help me with my clothing. He seemed surprised but yet pleased. At least this is one group of people I wouldn't have to be scared of.

"Cutie you should join the Eleventh Division." I just smiled at Yachiru and agreed. Hey why not? The only people I made friends with are here.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said the chapters will be longer for now on. Though this one is a tad bit short from how how the others will be in the future. I hope that the characters from Bleach had the same personality as they do on the show. I'm trying to get them to stay in character as much as possible but its hard when you're not the creator of them, you know?

Mayuri was in the chapter yay! Though he won't be in the next one though I can tell you that but soon he'll be back. =]

**Review?**

_**MaybeWack**_

_**XXX**_


	3. Disgust

_**Hello Tomorrow **_

**Chapter 3: Disgust

* * *

**

Something bright was shining straight in my eyes. When I tried opening them the light burned them, at least that's how it felt. I rolled over on my side facing away from the horrible light. I dug my face deeper into my pillow trying to get back to sleep. Slowly I was drifting off to sleep with the smell of pancakes hit my nose. The sweet intoxicating smell haunted my two second dream of pancakes that was disturbed because Yachiru came in and jumped on me. I just laid there while she kept pulling on my clothes and then moved to my hair. I finally gave in once I had enough of abuse from the pinked hair girl. She squealed with delight when I got up, running out of the room to the kitchen I assume. I slowly trudged to wear my slippers and walk to the kitchen at the slowest pace anyone has seen. I still wanted to sleep.

When I walked into the kitchen the table was just filled with food. Yachiru was eating chocolate chip pancakes and drinking strawberry milk. Kenpachi was next her eating bacon and the same thing as her. Is this actually real? I walked over, pulled my chair out, and sat down. There was already a plate in front of me and I just needed to gather all this delicious food. It had been so long since I ate breakfast like this. It felt nice eating with them. Yachiru and Kenpachi were talking about something, though I didn't know what. Obviously just between them. It was really cute though. I looked down at my plate and started to dig in. Damn did the food taste good!

"Me and Cutie had so much fun!" Yachiru was telling Kenpachi of all the things we did last night. I thought the night was NEVER going to end. She wouldn't go to sleep and kept wanting to play games. At one point, around 3 am, she wanted to walk around the tunnels she had made. She just wouldn't let me sleep! She even wouldn't let Yumichika leave. She 'thought' we were playing dress up but really he was helping me with my new clothes and accessories with them. He even did my hair! (He has givin me side bangs. I guess that's what they're called since they go off to the left side of my face) But poor Yumichika got yelled at when Yachiru got mad when he wasn't giving her the attention. So I had to let her dress up in my new clothes. This child is like the Energizer Bunny. She just keeps going, and going, and going!

"Oh crap..." I got up, but my plate in the sink and ran to the room where my uniform was in. I had almost forgotten I had to go to the Academy today! I was frantically moving around like a mad man trying to get ready as fast as I can. I hurried and brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and put on the damn uniform. It was a complete disaster trying to get dressed. I had no idea how the fuck you put the damn thing in! It had to have taken between 10-15 minutes to figure the damn thing out. I don't care how simple it looks when you watch Bleach, its not simple to put on. Trust me.

"Cutie is going to be late!" Yachiru barged in already dressed. How the hell did she get ready so fast? I was trying to put on those damn shoes but that was taking forever! Why can't they wear simpler things? When I reached for the left one Yachiru had grabbed it and wanted me to chase her for it. You got to be kidding me? I ran after her, down the hall, into the living room and then to the kitchen. Kenpachi had caught her and gave me back my shoe. Good thing he was there or else I would have never caught up to her.

"You better hurry." I looked up at Kenpachi. He's way to much like a mountain, a big giant mountain. His hair was still down and he wasn't dressed in his uniform yet. Then again why should he be? Its not he has to go anywhere this early in the morning like me.

"I'll take her!" Yachiru ran over to me, picked me up by one hand and I swear we FLEW out of the house. She was running so fast I thought I was going to fly right out of her grip! The scenery was just blurred out I don't know she knew where she was going. Though really I didn't think she did either. She kept making turn after after turn while I was screaming at top of my lungs. I have never for been so scarred for my life up until this point.

"We're here!" I was trying to get my breathe back and my body to stop shaking. She was still holding me in the palm of her hand so easily. I looked down at her while I slid off her tiny hand. No wonder why she's the Vice Captain, no one can catch her! She looked so pleased with her for getting me here. I gave her a hug and then she was off. A smoke of dust was lifted in the air because of the way she took off. I started to cough because it was blowing into my face. I wonder if I'll ever get that fast?

I walked into the Academy, already trying to remember how I get to my class. There was still a few students walking in and heading to their classes. Some just stood around in the hallway to the side talking in groups. I just kept walking observing the students here and there. No one seemed to have noticed me let alone cared to much to even look at me. I was perfectly fine with that to be honest. I really didn't want to talk to them or cared too. What could we talk about anyways? Nothing. There's nothing I have in common with any of these students. Even as I kept walking, I noticed some classes, how they are set up, are different from the others. They looked like lower ranking classes. The higher ones must be way in the back, while the lower ones are at the very front. Odd. I wonder who teaches here. I know some people from the Gotei 13 do but I couldn't wrapped my brain around who.

"He's my favorite teacher..." I looked over to my left and there was these girls. They where standing near a door to some classroom that was very full. And when I mean full I mean FULL. That classroom was filled from the front of the room to the back. I've never seen a classroom so populated with students. They all looked so pleased to be in the classroom. And what the three girls where talking about they seemed to have a crush on the teacher. What is so great about this teacher that makes everyone, male or female, swoon over them?

"Aizen-sama is the best!" My heart just dropped. It felt like my intestines had just fell out of my body. All the blood in my face had left. I felt so cold and numb upon hearing that name. I knew I had dropped in before Rukia and Ichigo meet. But I didn't think I would ever have to see _him. _I would rather face Mayuri right now and be experimented on then have to see Aizen. I hated him when I watched Bleach. I couldn't even stand the sight of his face! But what am I going to do when I see him? I can't tell these people how evil he really is. They'll just think I'm crazy. Besides I have no proof what so ever of all the things he will do. I can't tell them he's going to fake his own death. I can't tell them how he is making Arrancar. I can't tell them that he's going to attack KaraKura. And I certainty can't tell them that Gin is going to kill him!

My head started to throb all over again. I started to walk in slower paces, trying not to panic and freak out. I was scared to see Aizen. Right now seeing Mayuri I would have no fear, but Aizen, my knees were already shaking. How am I supposed to act all calm and nice around a man knowing all the evil things he will do? He just uses people's lives for his own gain and manipulates people so everything can go his way. Life is just one big chess game to him. How I can't tell people how he's beaten them? How can tell people Gin has beaten him at his own game? I can't.

Everything I know I will have to keep to myself. Even if I already knew every outcome, every death, every fight, and every plan Aizen makes my mouth will have to remain shut. Reader I really want to, I do, but that's a huge risk no one can make. If I say anything then I would most likely die. They would kill me for making up lies about a Captain most likely. They would think I'm insane and just kill me off because of that. I don't want to be killed. Not here. I wouldn't know if it would bring home or if I would be completely gone forever. Its a risk I can not take.

"Are you alright?" I felt someone's hand on my left shoulder. I followed the arm up to the shoulder, moved my eyes to the neck and chest and the I saw the face. My breathe hitched in my throat. I just couldn't breathe. My heart it stopped beating I think just for a few seconds when I saw the face. All the blood went rushing to me head, and my eyes my eyes! My skin was screaming for his hand to get off me. I just wanted to punch him so his filthy hand would just let go of me. Even if it was a harmless gesture, I felt dirty.

"Are you alright?" That face. I couldn't stand having him so close to me. I wanted to scream bloody murder right there! My body was rejecting his touch. I felt sick and repulsive that he was so close to for that long. The blood in my head seemed to rush even faster and the pounding it just wouldn't stop! I needed to run, I needed to get as far away from his as possible. I needed to... Everything started to get hazy and as I slowly started to fall back into darkness. The last thing I saw was his face, Aizen's face.

* * *

My head was throbbing with pain. It was hard just to open my eyes because of the sunlight. It seemed to add more to the pain that was bursting in side my head. It felt like someone was taking a hammer to my skull and just kept hitting and hitting and until my head is completely bashed in. I tried opening my eyes and sat up. All the blood felt like it rushed to my head and the pain greatly increased. It was worse than before! I just held my head in my hands hoping it'll stop but no such luck. I opened my eyes and looking around the room. It was hard to concentrate when the pain seemed to just keep increasing. I felt like crying really. It just wouldn't stop!

"You're up" I looked over and there stood Captain Retsu Unohana of the Fourth Division. How did I get here? The pain got worst when I tried to think.

"You have a tension headache it seems." I looked up at her as she handed me a class of water and some pills. "Take these. I will give them when you leave. You should stay home and rest until the headache subsides." She smiled at me as I took the pills. She spoke so soft and comforting, just her voiced I think eased the pain a little. "How long have you head this headache?"

I looked up at her. Her voice is making the pain ease a little! I swear it has too! "For a few days now." Ever since I got here really. It just seemed to get more painful each passing day. Then again wouldn't you have a headache like mine when you're shoved into a world like this?

"I see...I think its best that you don't go to the Shino Academy for the rest of the day and tomorrow. You should relax and keep taking the pills until you feel your headache has passed." Again with that warm smile and comforting voice. Just seeing her in person and hearing her speak is like a cure for you I swear.

"I will and thank you." She smiled and turned to leave but then I realized something! "Wait!" She turned back to face me in the doorway. "How did I get here?" I really needed to know how but I already knew that answer. I hope I'm wrong.

"Aizen had brought you here" I nodded my head as I watched her leave and shut the door. My heart had dropped and I felt sick the instant she was gone. I knew that would be her answer but I hoped it wouldn't be true. That evil being had carried me here. I felt so disgusted with myself. My clothes, my skin, my hair, everything about me felt dirty knowing I had been on his arms. My skin, I couldn't take it! I wanted to rip off my skin knowing his hands could have touched it. My clothes were repulsive to me now. They are filthy! I have to go and clean myself fast. I didn't want to think that I had been so close to him. I never want to be close to him. I would rather face Mayuri and have him call me trash than have Aizen touch me. Shit! The one person in Bleach that I hate with a fiery passion had helped me! I would want Mayuri to help me. I would want Mayuri to carry and take me to his lap rather than have Aizen! I couldn't take it! I ran.

I bolted out of the bed and ran out the door. I tried to get around the people as much as possible but it was impossible. Everyone was rushing about. Running around like maniacs and I must have looked like how they did. I needed to get out. I needed to change and be clean. As I pushed my way through the people I couldn't help but keep picturing him carry me. It was a sickening thought. He's evil. I almost screamed knowing how I close I really was to him. It just kept coming into my mind and I couldn't stop it. I bolted out of the front doors to the Fourth Division and ran as fast I could to Kenpashi's house. I needed to be clean as soon as possible. I must have looked like a maniac to the people the saw me. But if they knew what I knew of Aizen they would react the same way too. How could anyone not? No, stop thinking about him, I need to stop thinking about him! Shower! I need a shower!

My legs were hurting me and my lungs felt like they were going to give out. I was almost as Kenpachi's house. Just a few more feet until I burst into the house, ran to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I practically ripped them off. I tuned to the shower, pulling the curtain open and blasted the hot water. I jumped in, grabbed the soap and rag as fast as possible and started to scrub. My arms, my chest, stomach, legs, and face. Everywhere needed to be washed. I just kept scrubbing my self so hard my skin was getting all red and started to hurt. Finally after five minutes of this I stopped. I just stood there head down and had the hot water pour over me. It felt so soothing and I felt better knowing I was clean.

I turned off the water and stepped out to dry off. No one was home thankfully. I turned to the mirror to look at myself. This is the first time I saw how I really look in this place. I was skinny, very skinny. Then again I was in the real world too. I dropped the towel and my body looked the same as before. I had some curves, so I wasn't straight as a stick. My chest a little bigger than what it needed to be for my size. My guessing a B-Cup size. Probably the same before I got here. They look a little bigger though like a B-36 now. My thighs I've noticed are a tad slimmer but not by much. My ass stayed the same a little big but a good shape. My arms skinny like usual, and stomach flat as can be. Though now it seems I have a bit of abs. I guess that's what happens when your in Bleach. You never see any girl ugly do you?

My face stayed the same. Still the blue eyes that is shaped like a cat's. At least that was what I was told once. To me their just round but now I guess I could say they are shaped like a cat's a bit. My nose, a little pointed outward. It was cute. My lips small, but not thin. They had some plumpness to them, a little. My face, I guess, round? Not to to round like an oval oval, but a good shape. My jaw isn't pointy or to square just a good shape for a small person with a small face. My face isn't that small just looks how it should be to go with my body shape, I guess.

I wasn't ugly and actually quite cute looking. Honestly I am cute looking, very cute. Probably why Yachiru calls me cutie. But it wasn't like my 'cuteness' can turn heads or anything like that. Guys wouldn't fawn over me and girls wouldn't envy me. I was just simply cute if someone took the time to notice me. My looks wouldn't catch their attention, they would just have to really look at me to call me you cute you know? I'm content with that though. Being cute is fine with me.

I picked the towel off the ground and wrapped it around me. My uniform needed a wash. A long wash. I picked it up, wondering where I could wash it. I wasn't sure if they had washer and drying machines. I wasn't sure if Kenpachi had any of that. Maybe Yumichika could wash them for me? I could make up an excuse saying I want them to smell nice or something alone those lines. I really just didn't want to deal with then knowing it had _his _germs on it. I dropped the uniform on the floor, no longer able to deal with holding them. I looked around for my clothes and found the pair I had worn when I first got here. I slipped them on and headed to the kitchen.

My mind was running at hundred miles per hour filled with thoughts. First off how am I going to handle being around Aizen? I can't keep on fainting like that when he's around me. That won't look good. It might get him suspicious of me or the students will think I'll like him. That's the last thing I need. But the strange part of the whole thing was when I was starring at him, he looked nice! He didn't look like he was evil at all and that he could never do anything bad. He had a concerned expression on his face like he cared for my well being. I knew it was a fallacy. But even knowing how horrible of man he is, for a split second I truly believed he cared. That scarred me, but maybe that's what I'm going to have to do. Just play along what ever he does because the moment I act I know, like how I did today, it'll lead to more problems. If Aizen can act all nice than so can I.

The second thing is why the hell did I keep thinking of Mayuri? Why would I? I know I fear Aizen but when I was comparing the two it was almost like I wanted Mayuri to carry me. To take me to his lab. That's fucked up. Why would anyone want him experimenting on them? I saw the look in his eyes when he looked at me. Disgust. I looked like the lowest thing he's ever seen. So why bother thinking of him? Maybe to prove I'm not some low life? Yeah that must be it! How can he say that about me when he doesn't even know me? I know I'm not the strongest out there but he shouldn't have to think that low of me! Yeah, I'll just have to prove to him once I get stronger I'm better than what he thinks of me!

I walked over to a pantry and gathered some food. I started thinking of how or when I can go into Mayuri's lab. Yeah I know stupid but I wanted to know what he does in there. Maybe if I knew what experiments he does on his victims I would either feel grateful he dislikes me to do anything, or have low self esteem because maybe its beneficial. Though I doubt anything he does is beneficial. But reader wouldn't you want to know what goes on in his lab? Certainty anyone would. Besides after when I had first met him I've been dieing to know what he was doing down there that he needed Nemu to help him with. Bleach never showed what exactly he does so finally maybe this could be my chance to know! Yachiru has tunnels that lead around to every Division. All I have to do is talk her into to it, to take me there and walla! I'll finally be able to know what he does! I just hope I don't get caught.

* * *

"Cutie this is going to be so much fun!" It wasn't hard to get Yachiru to agree with my plan. All I had to do was bribe her with sweets and she was ready. She had a bag of candy with her right now chomping on it non stop. I needed to get the pills from the Fourth Division so I stopped at the Candy Store that wasn't to far away to give it to her. The funny thing is she had a door that lead to a tunnel coming from the Candy Shop! I really shouldn't be surprised by it. She probably has tunnels leading to every candy shop.

"Mayurin is funny when he get's mad!" Yeah funny. I noticed how _hilarious _he is when he calls you trash and has the look in his eyes that he plans on killing you. Yeah that made me want to laugh. "And his lab is so big!" I turned to look at Yachiru. We've been walking for sometime now in this tunnel. All I had on was my pajamas that I wore last night with my black fluffy slippers. Why you ask? Because its 10 at night that's why. Yachiru still had her Lieutenant's outfit on for some strange reason.

"How do you know how big it is?" Did she ever go into Mayuri's lab? I think I remembered reading something about her ruining it with candy? It was something along those lines.

"Because I sneaked into his lab before" She had big smile on her face like it was the proudest thing she's ever done. "He got mad because I deleted all his data and made a mess with my candy." I looked down to the bag of candy she had. It was still quite full. I got feeling he's going to be seeing an even bigger mess.

"Yeah well let's hurry before we miss anything in his lab." She picked me up once again and we ran at full speed. I was screaming like before when she had done this. To her it was all fun. To me is was a front of line death wish. How fast she runs if I were to fall off I would surly brake my neck. Yeah that's all I need to be in a tunnel and brake my neck with a girl that has no medical knowledge what so ever and is just hyped up on candy 24/7. Great.

"We're almost there!" I looked ahead as she slowed down and started walking. There was light coming through a small rectangular opening like it was a door. She put me back on my feet once we got close enough. It was a door! I'm surprised Mayuri hasn't found it yet. Then again no one is able to find her doors. I put my ear to the door and so did she. I was trying to see if I could hear anything and guess what I did! Mayuri was cursing about something that went wrong. I heard what sounded like typing, but he didn't seem to happy about what ever he was typing about. I looked down at Yachiru and she seemed transfixed on what Mayuri was doing. We didn't want to get caught. She then looked up at me and put her pointed finger to her lips telling me to stay silent. She slowly opened the door from the bottom, and a slit of light came through. We both laid down on the ground trying to look through this crack she made. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Straight ahead was big computer screens filled with all sorts of data. I couldn't recognize anything but the one screen on the left looked like it held information about chromosomes. I squinted my eyes, like that would help. It did look like chromosomes but I couldn't be to sure. The other screens I had no idea. It was like looking at what Alien's would write. It had to be formulas used in chemistry? I couldn't quite see this far away. I looked over at Yachiru and she pointed to her right. When I looked over there was Nemu! She was laying on some sort of table. Was Mayuri experimenting on her? I looked back at Yachiru and she offered me some of her candy. We just laid there on the cold ground watching what was being typed on the screen. Just waiting for Mayuri to leave. My anticipation was at its highest peak.

Reader I know this was stupid and an absolute death wish but I wanted to know what he does on his lab. Wouldn't you? Mayuri is a complicated being I can say that much and I've always wanted to know what really goes on here. But reader I was naive and stupid to think what I've seen in Bleach and what I have read was right. Mayuri just didn't abuse Nemu in different ways, no. Torturing was more like. He was way past being sadistic and cruel. I wasn't sure what he was but I wanted to run. It was no longer fear. No fear was for Aizen. What I felt for Mayuri was beyond fear. It was beyond disgust. This _man _is more horrible than Aizen times ten. I felt so sick with myself for watching what he did. I felt more hatred for myself since I couldn't look a way. In some twisted way I actually that he was beautiful. He loathes perfection, he wants to experiment on anyone (Except me), and yet I am drawn to this man. This horrible being who has no right to be a Captain, but yet I'm glad he is.

"Cutie...He's starting to leave." I looked back to Mayuri to what she had whispered and sure enough he was. Nemu had already gotten up and was about to leave the lab. Mayuri was going back and finishing typing what he needed and started to clean up the mess. My heart was racing. Soon I'll be in his lab. Soon I'll be where Nemu had let out that horrible scream. Soon I'll be where he did torturous experiments. My hands started to shake. I was scared to go in there.

The door slammed shut. He was gone. Yachuri opened the door all the way now. No one was on here but me and her. Thankfully. I walked straight over to all the computer screens. I looked at the chair that stood there in front of them all. It was his chair. I slowly sat in it and I got this weird tingly feeling. A shiver went shooting up my spine when I was able to smell his scent. I loved it. I've never smelled something like it before. Different. It smelt of soap, shampoo, and some other scent I couldn't make out. The mystery smell was odd but smelt good either way. I think anyone would find this smell wonderful. I never knew Mayuri would have such a magnificent scent. I dug my face deeper into the chair to get a better whiff. So good.

"Cutie look at this." I looked up at the screen that was in front of me. Yachiru went and sat in my lap while we looked through all the data he had. Holy crap! We just started munching on candy like it was the tastiest thing we have ever had. We couldn't stop reading, even if we weren't sure what it was. Our heads where next to each other, both of is leaning out of the chair, just amazed what we were reading. And as soon as we saw it, it was gone. Yachiru had deleted.

"Yachiru!" I started choking on whatever candy was in my mouth. I couldn't believe she just did that! My hands shot up to my head while I just looked at all the keys hoping that something just SOMETHING would get all the data she had just deleted. Mayuri is going to kill us if he finds out! I looked over and Yachiru was gone! I was frantically looking left to right for her. Where did she go!

"WEE!" She went flying past me on another chair that was in the Lab. She was spinning her self around and going from one end to another. I just ignored her and went back to the computer screen. I popped a lollipop into my mouth, and I was going to see what was on that left screen. I pushed the power button and sure enough it was chromosomes! But they looked...dis formed. I remember in school learning about them and you had to diagnose what type of syndrome a person had by looking at them. I was actually quite good at that. But looking at these chromosomes it was like they were...altered? This person didn't have any problem but it looks like certain ones where removed or just simply changed. What the hell? Why would Mayuri need to change someones chromosomes. Unless its Nemu's? She is prone to be irresistible to any poison almost. Also she is artificially made so that could be it. Right?

I turned off the computer and started to look around. Behind where the computer screens are, it looks like pipes that are made for organs. They're gold and go all the way up to the ceiling. How queer. There were pipes all around the lab which just added more to the queerness. Wires were mingled among all the pipes almost entwining with them. I started walking down the stairs from the computers to ended being on Yachiru's lap. She was still on that damn chair and when she ran into me I ended on her lap. Some one help me?

Candy was being thrown every where. She went and deleted all the data Mayuri had saved. Then put new data in that she decided to randomly type in. I looked over her shoulder and up at the screen. Oh my. I was in a fit of giggles of what she was typing. Mayuri is going to be so pissed when he finds his lab was turned into a child's play room. I then started typing random data into the computer which made Yachiru burst out with laughter. This is so much fun.

For a split second we had forgotten where we were until we head the door being opened. We both turned out heads and watched at as the knob was being turned. We both ran to the hidden door but I had fell when my slipper slid off. Yachiru had to run back to get that bag of candy before we left. As I was pulling myself together and Yachiru was close to me, we both ran. We bolted straight out of his lab and through the door that was quickly closed behind us. Yachiru was way ahead of me and my headache was already coming back. I had to stop a few seconds until I saw light coming from the door! I ran hoping he hadn't seen me.

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep. Today's events kept replaying into my mind. I looked over to Yachiru and was fast sleep. By the time we had gotten home she was already crashing from all the candy. I was behind her too. I just wanted to go to bed, but upon our return from our little adventure Aizen had stopped by. Kenpachi had told me he was coming here tomorrow to give me my books to study from. Not only that but he was going to help me. I wanted to go back to Mayuri's lab and have him kill me then have Aizen teach me.

I rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. I had to think this through. A plan is needed here. Aizen plays with people like its a game a chest. Sadly I don't really now how to play chess. He has it where everything just goes his way. For all I know me blacking out and being here could be some plan of his. That made my heart stop. What if that really is the plan? He did plan the whole thing for Ichigo but then again Ichigo is the main character. I am not. He's strong while I'm a weakling. What use would Aizen have for me? None. So I knew I was safe with that, at least I was hoping I would be.

I did not want tomorrow to come. I didn't want to think how much time I would have to spend with Aizen with his teachings. I need to find a way out of it and fast. I got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. I was lucky enough to miss him coming here, but tomorrow I won't have so much luck. The pills I'm taking are doing a great job with my headache so passing out is defiantly not an option. I need to think of a plan so I could study, just not with him. I'm in the First Class so maybe I could just tell him I already know much of whatever he'll be teaching. Yeah that should work. That way all I have to do is read the book and I should be fine.

I pulled the glass of water from the refrigerator and poured the contents into another smaller class. My throat felt happy knowing it was no longer dry. It seemed to have calmed my nerves a bit. I leaned back against the refrigerator and I started thinking about my family. I missed them. My mom most be scared to know what happened to me. I wanted to cry. I don't want her to be upset, but knowing that her only child is missing must be killing her right now. My friends they have to be upset. Some of my closets ones have to be upset almost like how my mom is. My boyfriend. I tear slid down my cheek. I was already choking up with tears. I wanted to see them so bad right now.

I slid down to the cold floor. I was now mad at myself. Back there seeing Mayuri I was attracted to him. More attracted to him than my own boyfriend. How wrong is that? Very wrong. Mayuri is a sick twisted man. What I saw today was the reason why I can't sleep. The images just wouldn't leave my mind. But being attracted to him how can this be? I know I may be young but my boyfriend is my first love. It hurts me that I would find another man, so to speak, more attractive. I regretted any thought of Mayuri being beautiful.

I got up and walked back to the room I was sleeping in. I'm such a hypocrite reader. How can I think Mayuri beautiful when I also think he is sick and twisted. But maybe that's just the thing. No matter how horrible he is, in anyone's eyes he could be beautiful. Maybe that's what makes him so beautiful. To me that's why. It could be like that with Nemu too. Maybe she see's him like how I do. It could be. She is Mayuri's daughter so she must know things about him and why he's they he is.

I climbed back into my bed and shut my eyes. I kept seeing what happened in that damn lab over and over again. I tried thinking of other things but no such luck. The one thing that did stick out was those golden eyes. Each time I saw them I loved them even more. Even when I would watch Bleach I loved those eyes of his. I couldn't help but smile about those eyes. They were the one thing about him that is always nice. As sleep started to come for me those golden eyes where the last thing in my thoughts as slumber took over me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! And sorry no Mayuri in this chapter, but don't worry you will see him in the next chapter, though not in a good way. You'll just going to have to wait and see how. xD Also you all can say thanks to** daydreamer1008** for the idea of Aizen in this chapter. It defiantly made this chapter and story more interesting. Thanks!

**Review?**

_**MaybeWack**_

**XXX**


	4. Horrible

_**Hello Tomorrow **_

**Chapter 4: Horrible

* * *

**

I woke up to find myself lying on the floor. Oh this is just a great sight. My butt was stuck in the air, my shorts barely covering my ass, and my top hung low practically exposing my breasts. Well it actually was for the most part. Drool was coming out of my mouth and my hair sort of looked like birds nest a little. More of the line that an animal attacked it. I looked like a plain mess. Even as I stood up I just ended up falling on my ass since my left foot was all caught up in my blanket. Wonderful. I was able to free myself from the horrible grasp that evil blanket had on me and went to the kitchen. Just milk and cereal. Simple.

I felt like I was in the movie Home Alone where Alan's parents accidentally forgot him. Just sitting at the kitchen table hearing no noise of anyone. Almost like they had forgotten me though I knew that wasn't the case. Kenpachi is at his Captain's meeting, while Yachiru is at her Lieutenant's. I wasn't sure how long that would last but they probably had work that needed to be done. Though I'm not quite sure what work the Eleventh Division would do. Kenpachi I never saw as a paper working guy. Yachiru I doubt would even do that, but maybe, just maybe they do? That's got to be an amusing sight really. I started laughing picturing Kenpachi and Yachiru filing. That would be one epic fail.

I put my bowl and spoon into the kitchen sink and made my way back to the bedroom to get dressed. I had no idea what I was going to wear. Eh what the hell. I'll stay in my pajamas. I left the bed room and into the bathroom to get all washed up. The hot water felt so nice, and then it hit me. Aizen is coming! I wasn't sure when but it had to be soon! I slept in late, and he doesn't teach at the Academy all day. Oh crap. I hurried and washed my self, brush my teeth, comb my hair and get dressed. I know I hate him but I don't want to look stupid! I quickly got dressed into black caprice that was tight in my legs and a light blue, almost teal, tank top. My hair was still wet but that was least of my worries because someone was knocking on the door! Oh no he's here!

I ran out of the bedroom into the living room where I stubbed my foot on the damn table. So now I'm hopping on one foot, cursing at the world, while trying to get to the door. What a great way to start of the day! I hopped to the door, putting my hurt toe back on the ground, already was dreading this day. Aizen had a smile plastered on his face as he walked in carrying my books. I smiled back at him. Wasn't easy but if he wants to play this whole _nice _game so can I. But then a thought struck me. How far can I go by picking out things I know will happen while asking him?

Reader I wasn't stupid. I knew once I'd let him in the game of chest had begun, but I wondered how many moves I could make before he declared check mate. I am horrible at chess but I can hold my ground for a good of amount of time if I really tried. I just have to contemplate certain moves and pick the best ones. I don't want him knowing about me and that I know all his dirty little secrets. I must make sure that this little game doesn't favor his side. Though I knew it would eventually.

He sat down at the table laying out all the books. I sat across from him looking at them all. They weren't to thick but they all needed a good amount of reading. Aizen explained each one to me and what they were about. I could have figured that out by the titles. Some of them I realized I already know. Like I had read them before or something. I picked up the one about Kido. I looked through the pages. It was like I had already read this! Each page, each line, each word was familiar to me! But how?

"I heard you're skilled at Kido." I looked up at Aizen as he just smiled at me. "You should think about joining the Fourth Division." I looked up at him pondering this. I just said maybe I kept flipping through the books. I really wanted to slap that smile off his face. But in do time Aizen will get what he deserves.

"I was actually contemplating about joining your Division" There I played a move. I would never in Hell join a Division that he was head of, but because some many students like him, they must all want to be in his Division right? So why not play along a little.

"Oh really?" He chuckled a little. "A lot of students seem to want to join." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Of course they would. Even right now I would join if I didn't know how he was going to screw everyone over! Aizen really looked sweet and nice. Even if you did know all the horrible things he was going to do, you would believe he was good. He's that good of an actor.

"I can see why. You're a nice teacher who seems to care a lot about others." Care about others my ass! I just have to keep smiling and be nice. But it was starting to get hard.

"Why thank you." He gave me another one of his famous smiles. I felt my stomach churn but I had to smile back. I had to pretend I like him. Even if it means telling him that I want to be in his class since it seems so popular and he's a good teacher. Well...Aizen is actually a good teacher I'll let him have that. This guy can make you understand anything and everything.

But Reader the next four hours was pure _HELL_ for me. I tried asking him about the Fifth Division Captain before him, Shinji Hirako. I wanted to see how far I can play this so called game of chess. I started off with a simple question: Who was the Captain before you? He told me the honest answer. At least that is the one honest thing he has _ever _done. The second question: What happened to him? You know that liar said? He died. Died my ass! I knew what Aizen had done to him and the others. The third question: How did he die? Instead of answering the damn question he asked why I wanted to know. I just told him I have a curious personality which I do, but now he was starting to avoid the questions.

That was so frustrating! It got to the point where I wanted to pull my hair out. Just after an hour of him smiling and being all _nice_ I was ready to scream at him. It was hard holding in the anger that I felt for him. I just wanted him to stop his stupid fake smile. His stupid politeness. His stupid caring for me. After two hours my hatred grew. I hated him for being nice to me. I hated him for being polite and all caring about me passing out. Three hours I had given up all hope. I know longer wanted to dwell on all the things that he does to piss me off. Four hours freedom. I was so happy he was going to leave and be out of sight.

When the door had closed behind him, and he was far off down the street, I started screaming. I ran into the bedroom I was staying, into the closet, shut the door and screamed non stop. I just kept screaming and screaming until I was on the floor coughing and crying. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep hiding what I know and all the horrible things he's about to do to everyone. It was killing me. I needed to tell someone but who? Who was going to believe me? No one. Not now anyways. There has to be a chance where I can tell everyone and try to warn them. But when will that be?

I got off the floor drying off my tears and opened the closet door. I walked over to my bed and fell on my back on it. There has to be something I could do to warn everyone. I knew there was no way I could just come out and say "Aizen plans on to kill you all." Aizen would just kill me or worse keep me to question as why I know his plans. I don't want neither, but there has to be a way I can tell them. Maybe hints? But how can I give them hints? Warning them would be better. Though when is the time I should warn them? How? This is so aggravating but I need a plan. Yes a plan, a good one that even Aizen would never know.

I sat up on the edge of my bed thinking. Aizen probably won't kill himself yet. I'm not sure how long I have but he said I could graduate in about 3-4 years. That's good. Aizen also said I should join the Fourth Division since I'm great a Kido. Oh I will but not to further in Kido but to help everyone. A good healer must excel in Kido and since I already do learning medical will be a breeze. I can then make my self useful. Even if Yachiru might not like it I can't have the others be killed or hurt. I know Gin kills Aizen but I doubt Aizen could be killed that easily, so something after that must drastically happen. To bad I didn't know what.

I got off the bed and made my way to the kitchen to get another class of water. My main priority should be to get home, but how? There is no how. I don't even know how I got here. Reader I know I should be wanting to get home but the plan. I felt like this is something I need to do. Like I'm _suppose _to help everyone here. Maybe that's why I'm in Bleach? But why? What use can I be? Ichigo without a doubt will probably kill Aizen.

As I was drinking the water another knock was at the door. Who the hell could it be? I hope it isn't Aizen. I walked back into the main room where the books still sat on the table. More knocks came to the door. I really couldn't tell from the window who it was. The knocks just kept increasing so it wasn't Aizen. These seemed...angry. Like the person was anxious to get to who ever they needed to see and them waiting was getting them very mad. I started to get nervous but it couldn't be anyone bad right? I slowly opened the door but who ever was behind it just shoved it open. It was Mayuri!

"Ah there you are!" He grabbed me by the back of my shirt dragging me through the street. "Can't believe I have to walk to the Division filled with thugs that have pitiful intelligence." I was waving my arms and kicking my legs yelling at him to let me go. "And you! You ruined my lab!" I think I just pissed myself. He started yelling at me in my face. "You stupid wrench deleted all my precious data!" I was shaking now scared what he'll do. He want back to dragging me while I was trying to get his grip to loosen up but nothing.

"You and that annoying girl that's Kenpachi's Lieutenant both ruined my lab! It should be Kenpachi's fault since he decides to be surrounded by such low life's..." Mayuri kept rambling on to himself while I was still trying to brake free. I tried getting his attention to let me go but no such luck. My legs, my ass, and back had to be covered over with bruises.

"Help!" Oh what was the use. We were in the middle of no where that had wall after wall surrounding us. I was still trying to get free but my attempts were futile. He seemed pleased that I was getting hurt on the ground. He seemed more annoyed that I wouldn't stop moving and kept yelling hoping someone would hear me. Anyone. I didn't want to be experiment on! It was bad enough I had to deal with Aizen but now Mayuri.

"Do you hate me?" His face appeared in front of mine. Our noses where just barely touching. So close...I can feel the heat all go to my face. "Juts tell me if you hate me." His face...so close...to close to mine...His eyes..."If you hate me you can tell me! Why don't you tell me?" He was practically whining about it. But what could I say? I didn't hate him. No, hate was for Aizen. What I felt for Mayuri was different though I'm not sure what it is yet.

"Why won't you tell me?" His face got closet to mine, if that was even possible. He seemed like he wanted to really know. Almost pleading for me to tell him. But I couldn't find my face. My mind was racing and my poor heart couldn't handle all the beating. It was beating so fast and loud I'm sure Mayuri had to have heard it. Oh reader what have I done to have him so close to me. Asking me why I hate him, and pleading me to give him an answer. It was all a dream, it had to be.

"You more useless then the dirt people walk on." The dream was over. He went back to dragging me and degrading me of every fiber that was my being. I should have answered that I didn't hate him. But what was I to say I liked him? That I found his eyes beautiful? That he shouldn't paint himself because he's gorgeous without it? No it was the best I didn't answer. It was best that he disliked me. Besides he finds me to useless to experiment on. Though maybe, just maybe, even now turning my head to look at him and telling "I don't hate you" and having him scoff at me, though in a way he seemed pleased I didn't, that him not wanting to experiment on me could mean something. It had to right?

"Kurotsuchi!" Mayuri stopped walking and turned to look over at his left as I looked over to my right. It was Tōshirō Hitsugaya! I couldn't believe that he would be out here, of all people. He started talking to Mayuri asking why he wasn't at the meeting. He didn't seem to care that Mayuri was dragging me or that I was even there. I couldn't help but stare at him and feel so cold. My body started to shiver like I was touching ice or it was snowing and I just had on summer clothes. Tōshirō was the one making me so cold.

Reader now matter what you saw of him in Bleach or what you read in the Manga, it was fallacies. Tōshirō is a very cold person. Cold. Winter was stirring inside of him and a blizzard had to be coming because not even in the Manga or Anime show was he betrayed this cold of a person. I wasn't even close to him and I felt I was in the snow! You can't even look in his eyes without your back shivering because of the icy look. It's very intimidating Reader, and very disappointing. I didn't want him to be this cold of a person, no one does.

"You should let her go." I was shocked he would even say that! Not a bit of warmth ran through him but he seemed to be a tad bit worried why Mayuri would be dragging me through the street. I looked up at the Mad Scientist and all he did was scoff and let the back of my shirt go. My head hit the ground hard while Mayuri just walked off calling me a 'Useless Girl'. I reached up and grabbed my head, my headache coming back. Oh this is just fucking wonderful!

"You OK?" I turned to face Tōshirō as he walked over. All I could say was 'Yeah' as he helped me up off the ground. Holy shit was he short! He only came up to my chin! I thought he would have came up a little more but just holy crap! I wasn't sure what to say or do. I was to busy being shocked at how short he is. But wouldn't you? He always seemed a little taller in the Manga and the Anime, but maybe that was to make him not seem _to_ short.

"Well umm...Thank you Captain Tōshirō." Good I remembered to call him Captain. It would be a bad start if I didn't. "It was nice to meet you." In a way it was. Who wouldn't want to meet him? The coldness radiating off of him is something your going to have to ignore or try too.

"Why was Mayuri dragging you?" Oh crap. I should have none he wasn't going to ask that. Its not going to be easy to explain what me and Yachiru did to Mayur's lab. Tōshirō hates anything childish' and well Yachiru is practically a child and me, it'll just me make look immature.

"Oh umm that...Well...We don't seem to get along well each time when see one another." That is true. It just keeps getting worse it seems. Though some how luck keeps being on my side so far since I haven't been tortured by him, yet.

"I see..." Tōshirō just looked at me, knowing there's more to what I was saying. He just gave me that look that I better be careful around Mayuri. Like I didn't know that already. I just hope he won't pop up at Kanpachi's house again and drag me through the streets. I can already feel so many bruises forming. "You better be careful of yourself" I looked down at him and just nodded my head. He turned around and started walking back where he had. I starred at his Captains haori thinking how horrible this day has been.

* * *

My head was throbbing in constant pain. I couldn't wait for the pills to finally do their job. Yachiru was busy drawing Kenpachi and her together on the living room table. She had her other drawings sprawled all around her on the floor. The crayons she was using were all on the table next to the papers she hasn't touched yet. I was laying on the couch hoping soon the pain will subside. This headache was almost as horrible to what I just had to live through.

Four hours with Aizen was unbearable. For two hours of my life the deep hatred I had for him just kept growing. All because part of me believed he was really good. No matter how much I knew about him I couldn't help but let his lies seep into me. Reader I hated myself for it but there was nothing I could do. Just after three hours I admitted my defeat and gave up. What else could I do? I am as useless as the dirt people walk on. That couldn't be helped. I'm weak that's for sure, and I have no one to truly talk to about what I know. That's why I was screaming earlier when Aizen had finally left. I was trapped. I couldn't bear to be in is presence, I felt sick. I felt even more sick to myself when I had no one to confine in. Yachiru wouldn't understand. Kenpachi I'm not sure how to even bring up the topic. Yumichika would just think I'm a freak, and Ikkaku doesn't even care for existence really. I never felt so alone.

Mayuri, I'm not sure what to say about him. Everything seems to lead right back to him. I hate that. He's the one person that seems to be constantly showing up in this new life of mine. But why? I know sneaking into his lap was my fault, and being caught. I shouldn't have done that really. It was so stupid of me but when he was dragging and I said I didn't hate him, I don't know but, he seemed relieved? No relieved isn't right. Nether is happy, or any word the deals with people being content with another. This is confusing but he just seemed more relaxed? Mayuri isn't one to express happiness to others or about another person. Relax would have to be it. He wasn't as angry at me when I told him I didn't hate him. Even his insults weren't as cruel.

But dear reader I'm still confused why he thinks I'm not good enough to be experimented on. _Everything _to him is a future experiment so why not me? And what was he going to do to me anyways? I really wanted to know that one. He was dragging me threw the streets to his Division but for what? To yell at me? He was doing that already. Torture? The only torture he gives out is making people his experiment, so that's defiantly not it. To clean up the mess? No he would have Nemu do that instant he saw how bad the place was. I was stumped on that one. Though I have a feeling I'll find out one day.

Tōshirō for some strange reason I knew he would be the one I'm going to have to tell. Yes it must be him. The moment I looked at him I knew he was the only one that could help me. The only question is how? I have to befriend him and soon. By the time Aizen's death comes I'll have to warn Tōshirō. He's cold and calm he's the only person that won't freak out, hate me, and believe that I'm insane. I felt so relieved knowing that but how long can I hold this in? I must try and keep everything in until the time is right, but somethings I need to let out. The hatred I feel for Aizen will be the first thing I tell Tōshirō. I need someone that I can vent too and fast. But now I'm stuck screaming in the closet each time Aizen leaves.

I started to feel sick. I couldn't keep doing this, its killing me. I looked over to Yachiru to see what she was drawing. It was me and her and I smiled slightly. But right now that couldn't cheer me up. Nothing really could. I felt sick to my stomach and I was stressing out. I needed to go back to the Academy and fast. I can't keep seeing Aizen and acting like everything is going to fine. Nothing is fine. My head started to hurt even more.

"Cutie are you alright?" I looked down at Yachiru and I smiled at her. I let out a soft yeah. She pulled me down to the floor with her and she started to play with my hair. I love when people do that and my horrible headache started to go away. She was busy braiding my hair and putting it up, and I was to busy being relaxed none of us noticed Mayuri talking to Kenpachi. I was starting to drift off to sleep until I heard Mayuri's loud voice and that's when I realized what was happening.

Reader I couldn't believe my own ears. For a split second I swear I was dead just hearing what Mayuri wanted me to do. I know me and Yachiru ruined his lab but this man was truly sick in the head! Kenpachi was trying to get me out of it. Yachiru was lucky he was able to save her from the harsh punishment Mayuri wanted us both to have. But I'm useless to him so why have me? Why even bother at all? Poor Kenpachi though was at a lost and I had no choice but follow through that harsh cruel man's wishes.

As Kenpachi walked into the house (This was all outside of those to talking) he didn't mention anything of what was being said between him and Mayuri. Yachiru and I just sat there like we heard nothing. Maybe we weren't suppose? Before we heard nothing of their voiced until Mayuri started to get mad. Kenpachi even seemed to get angry as well but he didn't let that raise his voice any further. But I wonder when was he going to tell me what I had to do. I looked over at Kenpachi and he seemed like he had a lot to tell me by the look on his face. Shit.

"Yachiru go to your room." She was about to say something back but he told her again to leave. She got and up left taking all her coloring utensils with her. Kenpachi walked over and sat on the chair across from the couch. I still sat on the floor just waiting for him to speak. "You hate Aizen." I sat frozen. How did he... "You don't trust him..." I forgot Kenpachi is a sharp man. "And you no longer want him coming here." Kenpachi just stared at me like it was the obvious thing. I wasn't sure what to say so I just nodded my head. It felt so weird hearing Kenpachi's deep voice just bluntly come out and state the facts. He's to sharp of a man.

"I just know there's something he's hiding." He is hiding something. A lot of things. Kenpachi nodded his head and he listened as I spoke. I told how I feel when Aizen is around me and that stupid smiled he always has to wear on his damn face. That peaceful look on face is just a facade and underneath he is _nothing _like that. I just kept going on, I couldn't help it. Finally someone I was able to talk to about this. Maybe not all but how I feel around Aizen. I can't keep screaming in a closet forever.

"I'll have someone else come and help you then until your headache is gone." I nodded and smiled at him. I felt so relived to know that for now on someone else will be helping me. It was like a ton of bricks was lifted off my chest. Reader you have no idea much happiness was running through me. "But..." I looked up at Kenpachi slightly scarred "If Mayuri has to bother me again Aizen will be teaching you." Fuck my life. Kenpachi stood up and went to leave the room. "Tomorrow I'll explain what Mayuri asked from you." With that he left and went to his own room. I was dreading that.

"Oh Misa!" I looked back where Kenpachi was standing just barely in the room almost startled by him calling me. "You should have told us you had no home." He walked back out of the room while I sat there shocked. Kenpachi is a very _very _sharp man. No one wonder why he was able to kill the other captain.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry I didn't update this right away. Drama came between me and now my ex friend so that just added stress. I spent time with my best friend and boyfriend which relived the stress and now I'm back in the writing mood. Though I'm not to pleased with this chapter and I ended up changing a few parts of is constantly. I still think it hasn't reached its full potential, but what ever. Later on I might retype this once I'm finished with this story or at least almost finished. Anyway to the positive...

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them! And like I promise Mayuri will be in this chapter, just not exactly in a good way. I also gave him a bit of a comical side since in Bleach he does seem to have one at times. Aizen though, ugh! How Misa feels about Aizen is how I feel about him. I hate writing him into this story but it makes it good. At least that's a plus. Though I hate writing him all nice, but knowing that Gin killed him makes it easier. Aizen got what he deserved, at least until he stabbed Gin! Motherfucker.

**Important Note: **Misa only knows what happens in Bleach up to Aizen's death. (Kind of obvious on that chapter. Lol) After that she isn't sure how the plot plays out. I figured it would add more suspense and make the story a little more interesting.

**Recommended Story: **All of you should check out **daydreamer1008**'s story _**I Wanna Change**_**. **Its VERY good and is becoming popular fast! So go check it out!

**Review?**

_**MaybeWack**_

XXX


	5. Relief

_**Hello Tomorrow **_

**Chapter 5: Relief

* * *

**

The sun's rays coming through my window and hitting my face woke me up. I turned to my left to look out the window knowing today was going to be a great day, no more Aizen. It felt so nice having the breeze come into my room. It was like a scene from a movie and I couldn't be any more happier. I got up and started dancing. Why not celebrate the fact that I will not have to deal with Aizen any more. "No more Aizen, No more Aizen..." I kept singing and dancing out of the room and down the hall. "No more Aizen, No more Aizen..." I was dancing backwards with my butt out, and my back kind bent down with my arms and front of me. I started shaking my ass to the groove of me singing "No more Aizen." I kept doing this into the main room and about to turn into the kitchen...

"Misa..." I stopped and looked to my right. There right in front of me, as I stood there like a girl who was going to grind on a guy's dick like they do in the clubs with their lips puckered up trying to have a sexy face, was Kenpachi and Tōshirō . I didn't move. I couldn't move. Tōshirō had the look of pure disgust on his face seeing me dance like that. He just sat there arms crossed and pure cold. I really don't blame him. Seeing a girl dance like that early in the morning has people only think one word, slut. Kenpachi though he just seemed annoyed and let out a great sigh.

"Cutie can dance!" Yachiru just smacked my ass...No really she just popped out of the kitchen, laughed, said that, and smacked my ass. She just didn't lightly smack my ass. No I mean **she smacked my ass. **Like that didn't add the to awkward moment.

Everyone just looked at me and there was one way to really solve this problem. I kept backing it up like a girl grinding on a guy with a 'sexy' face singing "No more Aizen". What would you do? They already saw me enter the room like that so why not finish the dance. Even in the kitchen I was still dancing like that and Yachiru just joined in. But Reader I'm warning you dancing around Yachiru like that just adds to your ass being bruised. She slaps hard and I mean **hard. **It was bad enough my body was black and blue from yesterday, especially my ass!

"Cutie is funny!" Again she slapped my ass while I was trying to get a bowl from the cupboard. Just because she comes off cute and innocent in Bleach doesn't mean she's actually a child. In some aspects about her she has a more mature mind then you think. Its strange I know but it's true. What ever had happened in the past between her and Kenpachi (I will never ask what though.) greatly matured her in certain ways.

I hurried and ate my cereal, trying not to have Tōshirō and Kenpachi wait any longer. From the looks of things Tōshirō must be my teacher for today, but why? He's usually so busy so how could he have any time to teach me? Then again he did graduate very quick when he went to the academy. So maybe because I'm in the first class I get special teachers? No, more likely because Kenpachi asked around. I do have the feeling though Tōshirō is here for other reasons too. I know he suspects Gin during Aizens 'murder' so probably wants to know why I dislike Aizen? Or that and mostly likely he wants to know what exactly happened between and Mayuri yesterday. I need to stop over thinking things about Aizen.

I put my bowl in the sink and headed back out into the main room. Tōshirō and Kenpachi both sat in the same spot as before when they saw me dancing. Tōshirō still didn't have a happy look on his face about things but then again he never does. I'm surprised the room didn't turn into ice from him just sitting there. He's Jack Frost I swear. I started to get unnerved by him just looking at me. I don't care how big of a Tōshirō fan you are. One look into his eyes and you lost all love for him.

"Misa..." I turned my head to Kenpachi so happy to hear his voice and to even look at him. Compared to Tōshirō he is a hot summer breeze that anyone could enjoy. " Tōshirō will be your new teacher." Kenpachi just smirked knowing that Tōshirō didn't like it when someone didn't call him Captain. Kenpachi seemed to be in the fighting mood this morning. Earlier than usual really. "Now I'll leave you two. Yachiru and I have things we have to do." He got up lazily while Yachiru jumped onto his back, hanging over his shoulder while they walked out the door. I turned the living cold and he was not pleased by far to be teaching me. I hurried and walked to my room to get dressed. I _really _don't like him looking at me.

I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, showered, got dressed, and hurried back to the man who is now my own fear. He was busy looking through the books and just barely glanced at me when I entered the room. I sat down on the ground, across from him, on the other side of table, just waiting for him to speak. Silence. He just kept looking through the books while I sat there now getting irritated. He's suppose to be teaching me! Not reading some damn book! And the silence was killing me though. At least with Aizen he actually spoke and didn't glare at me. Even if it was a fake nice at least it was nice!

I went to open my mouth to say something but he cut me off "Why do you hate Aizen?" He didn't even look at me, just kept flipping through those damn books. I really wanted to tell him 'I'm starting to hate you too' but I kept that in my head.

"I'm just not comfortable around him." Like Tōshirō is any better. Just sitting there all silent and cold. I really just wanted to turn up the heat and see the ice melt off of him. I just kept picturing him melting in the heat while he cursed at me.

"Misa!" I looked up at him. His loud voice broke what ever world I was in and he stared at me. I will never get use to looking in his eyes. "You don't like Gin either do you?" I don't dislike Gin but then again I'm not sure what I think of him. I just responded by saying 'No'. I guess I kind of should dislike Gin. He killed Matsumoto for nothing really.

"You don't like Gin much either do you?" I know he doesn't. He probably never did. He had to have figured not to trust Aizen since Gin is always around him. Tōshirō had to right? Oh I really hope so or else this will just make it harder for me.

"No..." I nodded my head. Silence started to fall between us again. "Aizen... I'm not sure about..." I nodded my head again understanding one another. Though Tōshirō didn't know exactly about Aizen I was glad he didn't truly believe everything Aizen is leading on. I looked at him as he stared me and we had a mutual understanding of another. Someone who I can truly talk to.

Reader it was great. It was like I shared the same brain with him! I couldn't believe how much he understood what I felt. Whatever feeling I have towards Aizen is what he has towards Gin. Though he doesn't seem to fully believe Aizen is truly the evil being that we all know he is, it was good enough that he could accept the possibility. No else would I'm sure of that. Everyone else just believes he some type of Saint. Not Tōshirō. No he _truly _understood. My mind kept racing with how I've been feeling. It was such a great release to finally tell someone.

"I still don't know if Aizen could be truly that evil.." Even when I look at Aizen I think its to hard to believe he will do all those horrible things. "Gin I can tell is..." Of course but I can't tell him Gin will try and kill Aizen. Especially that Gin will kill Matsumoto. That will be something that will have to be kept to myself I already realized that. Her death, either way I tell someone or not, will happen to her. She will want to know why Gin left.

"Tōshirō, Aizen will one day show his true colors..." Silence fell as my voice got all serious. It is true Aizen will and it will start with the murder. "And Gin will show his..." Yes Gin will but to Aizen but either way it is showing how he truly is "And both will do horrible things to Soul Society." Much more than what Tōshirō is thinking right now. He just has to believe me.

"You truly believe that..." He turned his head away to look out the window. This is hard getting him to even think Aizen and Gin would do such horrible thing together. "But it's almost like you know it will happen." He stared back at me now with a stern look on his face. "What do you know?" Oh now he has the wrong thought!

"It's not that I _know_ what will happen, its just..." Just what? What can I possibly say to him that would make him understand things. "That..." I looked back into his eyes and I was scared for once in my life that I'll be killed. "That...I know something will happen." If that made any sense. I just stared at me while I became unnerved once again.

"When will this something happen?" I looked back into his eyes and all I could was "I don't know" I don't. I'm not sure when I was dropped into this world, or long I have to graduate and finally be trained and help others. For all I know it could be years, months, weeks, or even days until everything starts.

"You can't tell anyone. Please. No one can know. If anyone where to find out what I know worse can come to worse." I looked at Tōshirō with pleading eyes. I can't have Aizen or Gin know about me and that I'm 'suspicious' of them. Tōshirō reluctantly nodded his head ad agreed. Another weight was lifted off my chest.

"I want to know anything else that may happen." I nodded my agreeing to this. I already planned to from the beginning. "It'll stay between us." I smiled at him feeling reassured that all that I know no one else but us will know.

"Thank you" I truly was thankful for him to believe me and listen without thinking I'm crazy. And I swear for a split second all the coldness that was burning in him left his eyes. Just for a split second but it was good enough for me.

Reader we spent six hours together. It was the best six hour ever spent with anyone, I swear. He wouldn't just teach me like how Aizen would no, it was much better than that. He's like the one teacher that could just make your life so much better. At least for me. No I wasn't having a crush on me, it was just nice to finally talk to someone who could understand you, and help you. It's also nice talking to someone who you're almost as smart as. Weird really but yes I am almost as smart as Tōshirō. Then again I did watch Bleach and read the Manga so how can I not know? But since day one I even knew things that Bleach never showed us. Maybe I'm suppose too but either way it was great having a teacher like Tōshirō.

"I better get going." I nodded my head as he closed all the books and made his way to the door. "I'll come back tomorrow at the some." I nodded my head and we said out goodbyes. It was funny though because as he was walking he kept mumbling about all the paper work that will need to be done. Poor thing.

I then realized something, Kenpachi never told me, well reminded me, about what I needed to do for Mayuri. I shiver went down my spine just the thought of it. Maybe I didn't have to do it anymore? That could be it right? If I still had too then Kenpachi would have been back by now telling me or he would have told me in the morning like he said. It wouldn't make any sense for him to just forget about it when the other night him and Mayuri we slightly arguing. Even more weight was lifted off my chest knowing I had gotten out of it.

* * *

"Come one cutie!" I ran through the water slide getting slightly muddy. Yachiru and Kenpachi had come back for a short while. Really it was for Kenpachi to take his nap and since it was so hot out we got a water slide. It was really fun though! Besides the muddy part it was fun. Yachiru was just in a fit of giggles going down the water slide. There was mud around it a bit but that wasn't stopping us. It was that hot out really.

'Yachiru!" I started laughing at how muddy she had gotten. "Yach..." I couldn't get her name out without braking out in giggles. She seemed to be getting mad at me until I slipped and fell in the mud. Then both of us broke out in laughter, holding our sides, and trying to breathe through our laughter.

"You look disgusting." My laughter was starting to die down and I was trying to catch my breathe when I looked behind me and saw Yumichika. He had a disgusted look on his face because I was all muddy. I stuck my tongue at him and he just mumbles how I ruined my hair. He's gay I swear. He then turned his attention to Yachiru calling out her name. "Yachiru! Get cleaned up! Kenpachi and you need to go to a meeting!" He looked down at me as Yachiru ran back inside. "I'm fixing your hair later on tonight." He then walked off in a huff. Him and my hair. I swear he's better off marrying it.

I walked over to the water slide, turning off the water and putting the damn thing away. I grabbed my towel wiping the mud off my feet and legs so when I walk inside I won't make a mess. When I opened the door I saw a mess! It was Yachiru footprints all on the floor going to the bathroom. I'm going to have to clean that up. I made my way to my room, grabbing clothes, towel, and my shampoo. Yachiru was already out and was leaving Kenpachi's room hanging on his back. She gave me a wave as he walked off. She's so damn messy!

I mad way to the bathroom, luckily that was clean, and stripped off my clothes. I pulled the shower curtain back and turned on the hot water. While I was waiting for the water to get warm I laid out the towels where they need to be and put my bathing suite in the hamper. Once I saw steam I knew the water was hot enough and I got in. Nothing feels better then a hot shower. I grabbed the shampoo I used and started working it into my hair. The mood was going down the drown, and my hair being rinsed felt so much cleaner. It felt so...

"**AAAHH!" **I let out a blood wrenching scream when the black curtain was pulled back. Mayuri was standing right there! I reached for the curtain to cover myself up. Oh my God! Mayuri just saw me naked!

"You don't need to scream so loud you useless girl. You were suppose to be at my lab three hours ago!" He was angry, very angry. "You people live like barbarians with mud all over the place." I just stood there not sure what to do. Mayuri just saw me naked! Holy Shit! "Well just don't stand there hurry up!" He walked to the door way but he wouldn't just leave, no. He had to make a rude remark when he looked back at me. "Your body is even useless for me to use sexually." I felt so disgusted. I was so happy when he shut the door and I could hear him walk into the living room.

Mayuri just saw me naked, Mayuri just saw me naked,** Mayuri just saw me naked!** Holy crap! I couldn't believe that he would have the _nerve _to barge in here like that! I know I broke into his lab but I didn't brake into his bathroom! I didn't pull back the curtain to saw his naked body! Out of all the men that could have down that to me why would it be him? It hurt even more knowing he didn't like what he saw. It would hurt any girl. Yeah the guy was a pervert and rude for doing that, but if they just come out and say 'Your body is even useless for me to use sexually.' that would hurt you. I know my body isn't perfect but it's not ugly! I don't want to leave this shower...

"Hurry up!" Mayuri banged on the door a few times until he heard the shower water finally turn off. I wasn't sure if he left or not, but I hurried and quickly dried off. He was opening the door again when I screamed at him saying 'No!'. I didn't want him to see me naked again but of course me screaming 'No' wouldn't stop him. "Stop screaming. I wouldn't want your useless body anyways." I'll admit reader that hurt me. There has to be _something _he likes right? There's always something about a woman's body a guy likes.

"You're acting like your gay." That slipped. That was meant to stay in my head and not slip out like that. His golden eyes where glaring right into my very soul. "Only a gay guy could look at a naked woman's body and say that." Shut up! What is my mouth doing!

"I'm not looking at a woman's body but a child's" What the fuck? Is he fucking kidding me? A child's! "Your body my have curves and the assets of a woman's but it's nothing close to what a real woman's would look like." I want to slap the shit out him right now.

"So your telling me you've seen better. I find that hard to believe" I honestly do. No way any girl in Bleach would fuck his ass. Unless they are the ones he does his experiments on. That would have to be it. "Besides...If you really were straight you would have saw something you liked." I looked sheepishly away. Slight blush coming onto my cheeks. Yes reader I was being slightly flirtatious.

"Like I said your body is useless to me sexually." I glared at him. He's not denying he's gay so maybe he is? Oh no. No, he can't be right? If he was gay he wouldn't have made Nemu with a curvy body and large breasts...Oh...That's what he mean's about a woman's body. He's a closet pervert. "But..." I looked up as he eyes me up and down. I was becoming unnerved again. "Your breasts are more perkier then other girls." My mouth hung low. Did he just say that? "Stop this childish act and hurry up." He stormed off while I rushed to get ready. So Mayuri likes my breasts eh?

I looked all through my shirts until I stumbled upon a low cut white tank top. I literally stumbled upon. I practically fell on my face when my right feet got trapped in it. Damn shirt. But it would do. And no reader I wasn't doing this so I could _warm _up to him. I was wearing the low cut shirt to prove that my body wasn't a child's. I don't want Mayuri to like me sexually, I just want him to know any other guy would. I know it maybe stupid but hey I'm a girl and if he thinks my breasts are perkier then others then why not prove him right? That plus it'll get my self esteem back to where it was before by having guys check me out. Why not? Mayuri, Kenpachi, and Tōshirō won't be looking at me that way any time soon and every girl needs at least _one _good looking guy that thinks she's hot. Its Bleach so there's got to be plenty around right? I wish my boyfriend was here right.

"Took you long enough useless girl." I walked past him and into the kitchen to clean up the mess Yachiru left with her dirty feet. I wet a sponge with hot water and soap and knelt on the floor to start scrubbing. I wish Kenpachi would have a mob but no. Bending down like this really hurts your back, so please don't even try it. I was making progress though. I was half through the kitchen now, and I could see into the man room when Mayuri stood. I heard him scoff and when I looked him he just turned his head and mumbled 'Useless girl' When I looked down at another muddy foot print I noticed something, cleavage over load. Damn top. I didn't want my boobs busting out **that bad. **Was that way Mayuri had scoffed? Was he starring at me chest? I looked up and there he was reader looking at me and then just turned his and walked off. Yes Mayuri was looking down my shirt.

"What a closet pervert." I mumbled that to myself as I finished cleaning the rest of the kitchen floor. I threw the sponge into sink and made my way to the main room. I looked left then right but now Mayuri. I was to happy about that since I wasn't sure where this _closet pervert_ had gone off too. I don't like it how he got in here, and I don't like it that he can just leave without be noticed. I hate him.

"Finally you're done let's go." He shoved me out the front door and started walking off. I hurried to catch up to him. I don't want him dragging me through the streets once again. My legs are so bruised that I had to wear pants in the hot weather. Damn him to hell. "Walk faster!" I had to jog up to him. What is with him walking so damn fast? "If you don't hurry up I'm going have to work all night!" I jogged up to his side, practically running to keep up.

"Must you walk so fast?" It was getting harder for me to keep up with him. I don't want to jog to to keep up with his damn pace. Not even Kenpachi is this bad for crying out loud!

"Fine then." Mayuri grabbed me from the back of my tank top and once again dragged me through the streets. God damn it! Why must this keep happening? I was kicking and yelling at him hoping he'll stop but he just yelled at me to shut up. My poor breasts where being pushed together _painfully_. It felt like I was wearing corset, I swear. My bruises from yesterday I can tell were getting worse. So much worse. My whole lower body was in pure pain. It was torture.

"Stop your complaining we're here." Mayuri let go of my tank top and headed to where Nemu had taken me when she found me. I stopped, well tried to, and slowly followed him. "Pick up your pace!" I wanted to hit him so hard right now. I was swearing at him inside of my head. I hate him so much now. "Are you going to keep testing my patience?" His face was close to mine again. I could feel blush coming upon my cheeks. He just scoffed at me and called me once again a useless girl. I'm starting to get annoyed with that name.

I was back in the same room where Nemu had taken me. I was curious if I was going to be seeing her today but by the looks of things I wasn't. No one seemed to be around. Mayuri opened the door to his lab. He called me to follow him and to the worst of my judgment I did. I should have ran Reader I really should have. My intestines where just squirming with fear. I knew what was going to come, but still I couldn't do this. Oh I shouldn't have sneaked into his lab. Stupid. Stupid!

"Useless girl!" I turned my attention to Mayuri. He was at the computers where me and Yachiru had deleted all his data. Well more of Yachiru did. "Come here." His voice got all nice. Creepy nice. I walked over and right in front of me was papers. Just stacks of papers. "I want you to start typing these while I work on something else." I watched as he walked away. Somewhere near where he had experimented on Nemu.

"Ok deep breathes." I don't like this reader I don't. He wouldn't just bring someone here to type papers. It was bad enough knowing I heard what he was saying to Kenpachi, I just wish it would be done and over with. As the minuted ticked by I kept getting more nervous. I could hear him scuffle back and forth doing something. I looked behind me trying to see what he was doing but I couldn't see him. I really wanted to know what he was busy with but I was to scared to find out.

"Useless girl!" I jumped when he called my name. I walked over to where he stood. Still unsure what he was doing. "Go up stairs and grab me the two bottles in the room." Oh wow that's just specific. I nodded my head praying I grab the right one's. "They will be in two small bottles." He said that with annoyance obviously sensing my uneasiness.

I quickly walked out of the lab. As I walked into the room, of course no bottles. I walked into the one across from it, none there. What the hell! I walked into the other rooms and nothing. Where they hell are the fucking bottles! I just walking into rooms finally finding one with bottles, many bottles. Why must my luck run out on me? I looked all around hoping there will be two small ones. I looked through all the shelves and there at the very top there they were. Fuck my life. How am I suppose to get them? There was no step latter so I started to climb up the shelves. I was so scared I was going to fall but as I took my time I was about to reach and grab the first one...

"What are you doing!" My foot slipped and the shelf below me broke in half. I fell down on the hard floor, pain just shooting through my body, and all the bottles dropping around me. I took my arms and covered my face as I felt glass pierce me. All on my arms I felt pure pain. My stomach, my legs, everywhere. I couldn't move my arms because all the shard of class that had gotten into them. As I looked down my legs where covered with glass. My stomach was the worst. I saw a big piece pierced my abdomen. Blood was coming out and I started to cry. I just laid there whimpering. I heard foot steps crunching class. All the substances that were in the bottles where burning all my cuts. "You such a nuisance."

I felt his hands go under my body and touched my back. I was blinded by my tears and pain I wasn't paying attention to what was really happening. All I felt was me being picked up and being held in his arms as I whimpered. It's all I could do. I started to cry more from the pain coming from the glass in my abdomen. It was killing me I swear. Reader you have no idea how much pain I was in. It hurt so much more when he walked down the stairs. It hurt even more when he laid me down on the cold lab table. "Don't worry I'm gentle with females" I just cried even more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Holy shit Mayuri saw Misa naked! :O I thought it would it make the story a little more humorous and I got the idea when Mayuri was 'sexually' healing Nemu after he killed Eight Espada. Mayuri is a closet pervert, that proves it. No wonder why Nemu has an hour class shape! He's probably a pervert like Jiraiya. Especially since Nemu watched him bathe. Did she really have to tell him about Aizen while he was washing himself? Mayuri is pervert. But he's a lovable pervert.

Once again **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! **I would never have thought in such a short amount of time and chapters this story would get this popular, Thank you all! All of you fans have made my summer, I swear. =D And once again **Thank you!**

**Review?**

_**MaybeWack**_

**XXX**


	6. Pervert

_**Hello Tomorrow **_

**Chapter 6: Pervert

* * *

**

"Mayuri...please...ow..." I was in so much pain. I kept saying 'ow' every two seconds. Tears were coming down my face, my blood pressure was high and my poor body was shaking. My throat felt like it was on fire, while my body felt like it wanted to kill itself. I was sweating so horribly I felt like I saw slowly dieing. I felt sick. I wanted throw up so bad. Anything to get rid of this terrible pain I'm in. "Mayuri..." I was crying badly right now. I couldn't handle this pain. My body felt like it was decaying from the inside out. My intestines were slowly rotting inside of me as I just laid there I swear. I just kept crying and whimpering uncontrollably. I wanted him to stop the pain. "Please..."

"A woman's whimpering isn't as lustful as her screams..." He just says that so nonchalant I felt even more ill. All I could mutter was 'Oh God' I was scared for my life now. I felt his hands close to my chest, just barely touching my breasts. I was breathing so hard and my blood was going through my body like it was on Acid. I was freaking out not sure what he was going to do to me. "But...I wouldn't want to hear yours anyways." He started ripping my tank top open, exposing the white bra I was wearing underneath. I tried watching as he slowly ripped the shirt in half while speaking to me. "How about this since I'm gentle with the female bodies I'll be extra gentle with yours. You'll feel no pain." I nodded my head trying to relax and come myself down.

I watched as he slowly had what looked like tweezers but slightly different. I didn't really pay much attention to what they looked like but to the work he was doing with them. He started off with the the piece of glass that was in my abdomen. I sucked in my breathe just waiting for the pain. His left laid upon my stomach, caressing it a little as he moves his right hand, holding the tweezers between his fingers, to the shard of glass stuck in me. Slowly and carefully he started pulling the glass out and it was deep in me. I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch. His left hand though kept touching my stomach and soothingly rubbing it as if to calm me in a way. I opened my eyes to see how far he was and slowly he pulled the piece out. No pain. He was really gentle with women. He moved to my chest where small pieces had struck me. But yet still his left hand remained and slowly was moving to my waist. His hand kept moving up until it reached my neck and I couldn't help stare. He was so concentrated on the shard of glass in me I didn't think he noticed my starring. His left caressed my neck and slowly took hold if it only too gently bend my neck back a little. His thumb started robbing my neck and I stared at his face loving the touch. He's beautiful.

"Maybe your not gay after all." His hand felt so cold but soft. My skin was getting a tingly feeling sent into it just by his touch. I hitched a breathe when he took a glance at me only to mumble 'Stupid Girl'. I smiled a little knowing I was just upgraded from useless to stupid. My body started to relax when his hand moved back down to my waist. He was caressing my sides a little as he worked on the shards of glass that was still sticking out of my upper body. Reader he is very gentle with the female body, especially with me. His touch is like making love to him I swear. His face, the look in his eyes, his movements, just everything about him makes you want to be with this man.

Mayuri's hand had left my body which ironically I felt even colder without him hovering over me. He turned around to get something and he started to walk off leaving me there. I stared down my body, what a shit sight. My upper body got most of the harm done to it. My legs weren't to bad, but my arms. I looked down them, craning my neck to see, and you wouldn't believe how bad they were. It looked like my arms had spiked coming out of them all the up and almost to my shoulders. Some of my skin that was struck my the shards of glass weren't my skin color but yellow. It was disgusting. I looked like a zombie or something that's in a horror movie. Better yet a rotting corpse. It felt sick again thinking that my poor body was looking like something that was decaying. How disgusting is that!

Mayuri I heard his foot steps returning. I turned my head to the left just waiting for me to finally see what he was looking for. Slowly there I was making out his body in the darkness as he as walking into my direction. His body slightly hunched a little, well more than a little. As I just stared at him as he walked I realized that he was dead tired. He wasn't walking the same way before and his body didn't move like it usually did. I don't think a lot of time has passed to make it late, so maybe Mayuri has been up to much lately? I just watched as he got out some green liquid and laid it on my stomach. I wanted to ask him why he's so tired looking but I became distracted when he started rubbing the green liquid on my skin. All over my stomach he did and it really felt nice. The way his hands moved over my stomach and gentle he was being with me. It was like we were almost in the act of making love.

"You look tired." He took a quick glance at me and went back to rubbing the green liquid into my skin. I started to feel a tingling feeling and when I looked down my wound was healed. The discolored skin was gone and it was like nothing had ever happened. I just stared at the healed skin but what really got my attention was Mayuri's hands. They stayed on my stomach, moved to my sides, and slowly made to my ribs. I just watched as they stopped barely touching my breasts and when I looked up at him was he starring at me, His face was so close and his eyes, oh Reader his eyes. I loved them Reader I did. I looked down to his lips and it would just the perfect moment to kiss them. I leaned up slowly, just a few centimeters, and barely his lips where touching mine...

"Ow!" My eyes opened up. I had fallen asleep and now he was working on my arms. I looked down and he was almost down with the right one. I laid my head down with that damn dream running through my head. The kissing part, well almost kissing part, never happened I got that. But him touching so close to my chest was the real? It had to be but maybe not how it was on my dream. He could have been just rubbing in the green liquid to heal the other cuts I had. Besides he doesn't want me sexually so him doing that could never happen. But why the hell did I dream him like that though?

His was done with my right arm and now was applying the green liquid. His hands did feel good against my skin. I hate to admit this Reader but I liked it. His touch feels better then my boyfriends, and that dear Reader hurt me. I have come to the conclusion that I no longer have a boyfriend and now feeling Mayuri's hands and looking at him, I don't. He's not here and for all I know I'll never be where he is again or see him. That did hurt me but like I said I have come to this conclusion and now I have come to another conclusion, I'm starting to like Mayuri.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I didn't realize I was starring at him until his face was just barely inched from mine. I started to feel my face heat up again. Starring into his eyes is so hard to pull back and look away. They're memorizing. "Answer me!" I had to blink a couple times realizing I had totally just zoned out. He was whining almost when he had said that. "Stupid girl" I just blinked even more, slightly confused really, and watched as he went to work on my left arm.

"Why were you so close to my face?" He scoffed at my answer and purposely pulled a piece of glass painfully out of my right arm. I hissed in pain glaring at him. So much for being gentle with females. "I understand if you like me but still that's personal space your invading." He turned his head to look at me and gave me a death glare.

"Stupid girl." His face was in front of mine again with the tip of his nose touching mine. "I don't have have be to gentle with you." I started to get nervous now. He was tired and me talking to him was aggravating since it kept him from doing his work. "I could easily hurt you" He twisted a piece of glass in me shooting pain up my arm. The tingly sensation hurt yes but also it felt good in a way. (Yes I am a bit of a masochist.) I stared back into Mayuri's eyes and did something that no one would ever dare do to him. I licked his lips. Oh reader they were soft, softer than mine I believe. I jolt went through my body when I did that, but when I looked back him he didn't seem pleased.

"I'm sorry..." I sat up and was about to get up and just leave. I was stopped when he grabbed me by the neck making me sit at the edge while his face was still closed to mine. I reached up and grabbed his wrist with both my hands. Fear was going through my body and my blood was running through me cold. I thought he was going to kill me. For a split second just the look in his eyes he wanted too. His grip on my neck tightened shortening my air supply. I started to panic trying to breathe. I scratched at his arm, digging my nails into his wrist just praying he'll let me live.

"You're not even worth it." His grip loosened and air was flowing back into my lungs, finally. I grabbed my neck holding it, already feeling bruise marks from him. He went back to my left arm but no longer being gentle with me, he was ruff. He applied the green liquid and just quickly rubbed it in and went to work on my legs. There weren't a lot of glass in my legs thankfully, but that didn't stop him from making it painful for me. He kept twisting the shard of glass out to make all my cuts worse, what an ass. He didn't bother to apply the liquid and he no longer looked at me either. Was what I did that bad?

"I'm sorry" I said a little more stern then before but he still wouldn't look at me. He scoffed at me while turning his back and walking out of the lab. I got off the table and walked to the same way he did to get out. Though I waited a little bit so I wouldn't have to see him when I got to the upper room. Would you? No. Not after that show. I still don't understand why he got so mad at what I did. It wasn't like I kissed him or anything. Just licked his lips. It was a simple tease that I use to do to my boyfriend when he wanted to kiss me, or when his face was close to mine like how Mayuri's was.

"Here!" Before I could even register what happened a white cloth was thrown at me. I pulled it off me head and looked at it. It was what they wore in the Twelve Division, those white almost like a dress shirts. I pulled it over my head, fitting me very loosely, and exposing my breast way to much. It was like I was wearing Matsumoto's outfit!. The sleeves on this thing was way to long for me, and the damn was going past my knees. Way to big! It was more to fit a guy much taller and bigger than a scrawny me. I looked up to who ever had thrown it at me, Mayuri. I gave him a little smile and said 'Thanks'. I looked back down to the shirt, still not believing how bit it until a thought struck me.

"Is this yours?" This had to be. Nemu doesn't wear these things, and even if she did it wouldn't be so big on me. I was practically drowning in it! I looked smaller than what I really am trying to walk in this stupid white dress shirt thing. Seriously what the fuck is it!

"I got tired of seeing your body" What an ass! I looked down trying to pull the shirt dress thing up, not wanting my bra sticking out and my breasts. At least my low cut tank-top was able to keep them in!

"Then why did you pick something that shows my chest?" What a pervert, I swear. Part of me knew he did this on purpose to get back at me for wearing that shirt. I just know it. And probably for me puling that little stunt in his lab.

"Tcht" He just looked away and started to walk off. I stood the not to sure what to do or where to go. Should I leave? "Stupid Girl.." I walked out of the room and into the hallway to face Mayuri. "Nemu will a get a room set up for you."

"Wait...What?" Did I just hear him right? Did he just say what I think he said? I think I'm starting to go crazy.

"Stupid girl can't you hear? I said Nemu will set up a room for you. Or to do you before to sleep in the streets?" I just blinked at him, slightly confused by the gesture, but none the less grateful he's letting me stay.

"Wait a second! It can't be that late at night. I wasn't hear that long, was I?" It could have only been for a few hours and that it should only be like eight or nine at night now. There's no way I was here longer than that!

"Its twelve. You passed out after your little incident. Someone stupid like you wouldn't remember that though." I couldn't believe its been that long but must he keep calling me stupid? I was punching him inside my head.

"Closet pervert." He glared at me, having that killing like in his again, probably wanting to choke me as before. "You didn't need to get angry for what I did" I don't know what got into me but with him I can't seem to keep my mouth shut.

"Useless being shouldn't run their mouths so much." He bent down so his face was closer to mine again, but instead of me being shy, I moved mine closer to his. We just stood there faces close together, almost like we were going to kiss, with anger shooting out of eyes and into each other souls. He moved his body closer to mien but I still didn't back down. I moved my body closer to his not breaking the strong eye contact that none of was going to loose. Our noses were touching, our lips just barely brushed against one another but right now it was all about not looking away. I moved my face closer, our lips just touching a little and once again Reader I did something I shouldn't have. I kissed him.

"Nemu!" He was angry again and he wanted to do more than ring my neck. "**NEMU!**" His voice was loud an filled with the deepest hatred I have ever heard of. I saw her walk in, gladly walking over to her. "Take her to a room." Mayuri stood there just glaring at me as I looked over my shoulder at him. My nerves where all over the place and my mind was racing that I didn't have the sense to notice what was really going on.

* * *

I need to bathe. I've been lying in this bed for sometime now. My mind was racing, about what though I wasn't sure. I couldn't really grasp what was going through my head since all thoughts where moving in the speed of light. I tried to calm down the roaring in my mind but that was futile. I need to the bathe. A nice hot bath or shower would come down this thinking of mine and my body can relax. Everything that has happened today just raised my stress level up a couple of notches.

I hopped off the bed, still wearing the over sized dress thing Mayuri had given me. I felt ashamed I had kissed him since I have boyfriend but I really don't. Reader I know I'm coming off as confusing or just plain stupid but what would you do? My boyfriend is somewhere else and I don't even know if I'll see him again. For all I know he could have moved on and is dating some other girl. Even if he wasn't other girls would be flirting with him and there's nothing holding him back from flirting them and liking them. I'm not there. He's not here. So there's nothing stopping me here either but I can't help but feel ashamed. Some part of me still thinks we're together and we're see each other soon. When will be soon?

I headed to the door and walked into the hallway. Now where am I going to go to bathe? Nemu didn't talk to me at all and I hadn't even thought of asking her. Just great. There were doors here and there and hallways braking out from this one. I really didn't want to get lost since its so late and no one would be out here but me. Well that's a reassuring thought just me out here, how lovely. I started walking, turning knobs on doors to see if there will be a bathe but all where locked. What the hell? I just kept walking down the hallway without a strand of luck. Fuck my life. I turned around to go back to where I came hoping maybe going further down that end of the hall way I'll have no luck. Guess what Reader, nothing. I had to turn around and go back realizing I'm going to have to go to the other hallways.

"Just fucking great" I wanted a bath_ badly. _The green crap Mayuri but on me was starting to dry my skin. I wanted that washed off and not feel disgusting anymore. Wouldn't you? I kept trying all the door once again, nothing. I headed back and this time walked down the hallway Nemu had lead me to my room from. Yes the hallway where I kissed Mayuri. Though right now I wished my brain would just avoid that train of thought. As I kept getting closer to the spot where me and Mayuri stood my head started spinning and my poor body was getting this weird jolted feeling. I didn't like it. It was to much feeling over a trivial thing. Even when my feet touched where Mayuri stood the tingling sensation went shooting up in me. I quickly hurried and made my way past the area.

"Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom." I really needed to pee right now. It kept getting worse as I kept walking down this never ending hallway. "Oh come on! Out of all these damn rooms not one can be a bathroom?" Seriously you would think that there would be at least one! But all I kept getting was either labs, closets, or locked doors. I started to get annoyed and just made my way down a random hallway, still trying out what was behind the damn doors. But once again it was still all labs and closets. "What the hell? Don't these people pee!" I know its the Twelve Division but everyone has to go at some point!

I headed back to the hallway where the kiss had happened. I really needed to go now! I started to hurry down the hallway and into another one just praying that I will make it. I know I can hold it but after a while I start to get a pain and I don't want that happening to me! I kept trying doors but then I noticed something odd. A hall near Mayuri's lab has only three doors. Curiosity got the best of me. Even with a kidney yelling at to hurry up and pee I still wanted to know why there was only three doors. My brain was cursing at for how stupid I am but I need to know. I headed down the dark hallway, almost like it was from a horror movie. I turned to the first door in my left, wouldn't open. I further walked down to the second on my right. There was light coming from underneath the door and out into the hallway. I bent down, enough room between the door and the floor for me to see into the room. The flooring was a certain blue carpet and the bed was like a rich gray, blue and purple colors I think. It was hard to tell because of the lighting that seemed to be blue in a way. I got off the floor and looked towards the final door, right across from the one I'm standing next too. I walked over to it and guess what it opened!

"Finally" I slowly opened the door and there was barely any light! I almost screamed when my foot touched the cold tile flooring. I kept the door opened to at last bring some light into the room. It had to be a bathroom. My hand touched the wall and that was tile too. Yes! It is a bathroom! I kept walking seeing light near the corner where there's an opening, probably to the shower or bath. As I got closer I heard the movement of water. I stopped not sure what to do. I didn't want to peep in on someone! Though I did want to know who it was...

"A little peep wont hurt." I whispered to myself. Slowly I walked to the corner, kneeling on the ground so the rest of my body would stay hidden. I slowly moved my head to the corner and did a little peep, kind of. It was a man with blue hair, in like a mow-hawk sort of style almost, with muscles and tan skin. He stood up, his back facing me and damn! I moved back against the wall and couldn't believe what I just saw, Mayuri's ass. I felt my face heat up. I slowly turned back to look and he was standing side ways now. Oh my. Now I know a man's penis tend to shrink in the water but Reader Mayuri's didn't seem to do anything! It wasn't hard but it had be almost six inches soft. Maybe or maybe not it shrank but still I thought six inches was the average when a guy is hard?

Even if Mayuri is above average I couldn't stop from starring at his body. The water dripping down his chest and in between is legs. I started to feel that burning wet sensation between legs. My hormones where getting the best of my Reader and my thoughts where all perverted. I couldn't help but want to kiss him again and feel his soft skin pressed against mine. I kept looking down between his legs and I wanted to play with him. I wanted to touch him so bad and join and just...No! I moved back against the wall to stay hidden and straight to restrain myself. I hate being a teenage and a virgin at that. I never really got to experience all that shit to its fullest and my hormones are just screaming for me to take him. I'm sure if I wasn't a virgin and knew what a man's touch felt like I wouldn't be yearning it as much as of right now.

I looked back to see Mayuri wash himself and I noticed his dick did start to shrink now. I started to be in a fit of giggles watching it become a little smaller. Yes I am slightly immature but if your virgin and you saw a man's dick shrink what would you do? Even if you already had sex it a funny sight really. I kept starring though and I must saw I love his arms. His legs where sexy too and his boy just...wow. Bleach never really showed much of his body but Reader you would love it. Its muscle but not a lot where its overbearing. No is just perfect.

"You're perfect" Mayuri quickly turned and saw me. Oh no. I just stayed there not sure what to do and he didn't move either. Only a few seconds had to gone by before he was the first one to make a move, but it felt like minutes. He slowly started to walk over to be while I stood up, my knees shaking in me fear. "I just wanted to bathe." Yeah like that would justify anything. He just kept walking over to me finally now in front of me. His body was dripping of water and even in deep fear he was sexy.

"Stupid girl" He grabbed me by the neck and picked me off the ground. I was clawing at his arm and tried kicking him hoping he'll put me down. I was gasping for breathe while my vision was becoming all hazy and I started to see spots. "Yes you call me the pervert." His face came close to mine now "Peeking in one someone is very rude" He dropped me onto the ground while I just stayed there on all fours trying to catch my breathe. "Hurry up you ignorant girl." I looked up as he got back into the water.

"You want me to join you?" I stood up slightly confused by this and also scared. No one has ever watched me bathe before. Then again no one has even barged into the bathroom when I was showering like Mayuri had.

"If you watched me I can watch you then. Unless you want another punishment." I shook me head no scared what the other one would be. I stared down at the water and decided to pulled off the capri and my underwear first. Mayuri was just stared at me at few seconds and looked away not really caring. I took off the big white dress shirt then and then my bra and quickly went into the water. Reader the water felt so nice and my muscles would be relaxed if I wasn't naked with Mayuri! It was bad enough that I still needed to pee! Oh just being in the water was making it hard not to go.

"Mayuri..." He looked over at my sideways like he did when Nemu told him about Aizen. "I need to go pee..." He just looked at me and scoffed at me for saying such a stupid thing. He looked at me and moved his eyes to something behind me. I looked over and there was a bathroom! I dashed out of the bath, not realizing Mayuri saw my naked body and all it glory and slammed the door shut. Never has piss felt so good reader! My poor kidney was finally free! I got up all happy and finally made my way back to the bath. As I closed the door and turned around there was Mayuri starring at my naked body and eyes going straight to my chest. "Stop staring at my chest!"

"A pervert who stares at a man's dick has no right to talk." My face got all red as I took a quick glance and looked away. Damn hormones.

"Hey your the one who barged into my bathroom when I was showering, stared at my breast. You started it! Unlike you at least I can admit that I am a pervert. " I looked over at him and there he was making weird faces and having his eyes roll around. "Stop that!" But now he wouldn't! "You such a closet pervert." All he did was lift his hand up to his ear as if he didn't hear me. "I hate you." I walked back into bath and sat down in it trying to relax. Mayuri sat down across from on the other side and for once there was peace between us.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I ended being busy this last week and got side tracked with things. My house is getting things redone to it, I needed to finish all my summer work before school, and also do some school shopping. There's also been a few rocky roads with my boyfriend and me this week too so that got my mind else where. But I am back have no worries! =D The next chapter will be out this weekend since I think I should make it up to all my fans for the wait. ^^ Also the next update after that will on Labor Day Weekend, since I'm starting school 08/30. After that I don't know when I'll update but if I'm way to busy I will have a notice telling you guys.

Thanks for the reviews but I hope to get up to 25 if not 30! * hint hint * Lol. But as long as I'm close to 25 I'll survive don't worry. xD

**Review?**

_**MaybeWack**_

**XXX**


	7. Anger

_**Hello Tomorrow **_

**Chapter 7: Anger

* * *

**

"So you spent the whole night with Mayuri?" I nodded my head. Tōshirō wasn't to sure what to make of it let alone believe that it was possible for Mayuri to spend a night with a women, well girl in my case. It wasn't bad, though there were a few ruff spots. I wasn't sure how to tell him about the bath situation, or how to bring that up. It's awkward for me to discuss sexual things like that, especially whens so personal. I'm a strong believer of don't kiss and tell. That shit should be your own business and no one else.

"Yeah...It wasn't bad though...In some way fun!" Oh yes reader it was fun but in a perverted sense. My mind kept going back to the bath that me and Mayuri shared and later on his room. We didn't have sex or oral but physical contact was made to a degree. Though the perverted mind I have kept thinking of things that should have been done, which I dare not speak of.

"Fun? What did you too do?" Tōshirō had a serious look on face and Reader I think he already figured somethings out. My face I can tell started to heat up and that's when he started to think the whole mile. "You didn't!" My eyes were the size of saucers now. I don't him think me and Mayuri had sex!

"No! We just bathed together!" Oh yes telling someone you bathed with a sadistic doesn't give them any hint that nothing happened. I wish. Now Tōshirō 's face looked like how mine did just seconds ago. "Not like that!" His face changed now in a calmer one but that didn't last long and just went back to the serious expression that he always wears. "Just..." Just what? How am I going to explain that I like seeing Mayuri naked and that we're both perverts. More of him then me really. "Just...we...watched other I guess." There was no way I'm telling Tōshirō about the kiss. Not even Mayuri would want to remember it.

"You kissed him didn't you." My head dropped and Tōshirō knew his answer, yes. The first bad, very bad indeed. The second one in the bathe, started off bad but ended in good. In good I mean Mayuri didn't choke me and I got to sleep in his bed. I even still have his white shirt, dress thing he gave me. (I can still not figure out what the fuck that thing is!) It's laying on my bed right now, still smelling of his scent.

"So what if I did? He didn't hurt me." Well severely that is. He pulled my hair though, and I mean _pulled. _A few chunks come out because of it but all I did was whimper a little. My mind was all caught up in the kiss we had shared with one another. But Reader even if Mayuri says he's gentle with the female body its only on experimenting. Sexually his sadistic sides is greatly shown, even when kissing him he likes to hurt you.

"He ripped you hair out." Ok how the hell is Tōshirō knowing all this! What was he watching us last night? Is there some camera or something that people have set up to watch what others do in the rooms or bathroom? I'm seriously starting to believe yes.

"How the fuck are you knowing all this?" He just started at me and pointed at him hair. There a few more strands were falling out, and all on my back was just hair. I got up and walked to the bathroom trying to clean myself of all the hair. Just masses of hair was coming out and when it was all over it felt like my hair fine instead of thick. "My hair..." I love my hair Reader I do, but looking it at it now sickened me, I felt bald. My perfect curly hair that Yumichika had fixed up was gone now. If he sees this he's going to want to know what happened, shit.

"I can have my lieutenant fix it for you." I turned around to face him as he just leaned on the door frame arms crossed. Even with that ice cold expression on his face I can see why most girls fawn over him. Just looking at him as he stands there all cool, kind of like Sasuke from Naruto, makes me sort of attracted to him. I smiled him and nodded my head giving him a thanks and followed him as we left to go to his Division.

"Tōshirō..." He glared at me knowing he hates it when people don't call him Captain Tōshirō, but I'm lucky enough to get away with it, surprisingly. "I'm still worried..." He caught on quickly knowing what I meant, I knew he would. "I need you to help me graduate early..." Yes much early. I can't spend the next four years of my life in that Academy when Aizen can make his move any second. "Like a year maybe. Two at most." I don't care if I'm coming off like how Gin or Tōshirō was when they were younger, I just need to be prepared. Time is vital right now, and I'm already getting worried what's happening in the Bleach chapters.

"Fine. I can get you to graduate early but..." I turned to look at him knowing that him teaching me its going to be very hard work. "I will not let you slack off and I will train you." I stared at him a little dumbfounded but glad. If I can learn how to fight now then later on I'll be up to pare with the rest. "I'll even have talk to Zaraki to train you." I smiled even more. I nodded my head on agreement as Tōshirō just stared straight off ahead of him. I need the most training I can get to survive what I'm about to get myself into.

"How am I going to get a Zanpakuto?" I still don't know how to get one. Do they even mention it in Bleach at all? I know how Ichigo did but that's entirely different from the situation I'm in now. Do I just buy a sword and hope it works or what? What's the instructions how to get one here? Does anyone know?

"You don't know?" He stopped walking and looked at me like I was a fool. Well really I am since I'm starting to like Mayuri. Tōshirō sighed obviously annoyed that I don't know something that everyone else does. It's not my fault! "After you've done so much of your training explain it to you. You're to weak now anyways to even have a Zanpakuto."

"What would happen if I tried now to get one?" I just want to know how to get a damn fucking sword! I don't care if I'm weak and all that shit I just want know how this whole Zanpakuto thing works. Its frustrating to me when I don't understand something yet everyone else can.

"It wouldn't work. A Zanpakuto s based off your reiatsu, and you barely have any." He gave me the look like I was weakest thing he's ever scene. Probably to show who has the upper hand in this little argument and that he my Superior. I glared right back at him as he walked off ahead of me. "And stop calling me Tōshirō, its Captain Tōshirō."

"Yeah well when I get my Zanpakuto I'm shoving up your Captain's ass." I just mumbled that to myself but I think he might of heard me since his face twitched in annoyance. Tōshirō can be such a prick sometimes I swear. He must have one of his ice cubes rammed up ass hole or something. Stupid jerk.

"You still didn't tell me the fully story of what happened." God damn him to hell! I was hoping he would forget about this morning conversation about me and Mayuri. I just want me and my perverted mind to keep all those thoughts to our selves. Besides I don't think Mayuri would like it if I told people, or someone. I know Tōshirō will keep his mouth closed but still like I said, don't kiss and tell. Telling people any gives a certain name for your self and it sends guys the wrong message that you don't want them reading.

"I don't plan on too" I looked away from Tōshirō crossing my arms in the process. It was really non of his business. I knew he was worried about my hair being pulled and chunks coming out but I didn't want to discuss it. I know to him and everyone else it looked like it hurt like hell but to me it felt good in a way. Yes it hurt but I liked the sensation of pain it gave me in a way. I did say before I was masochist so Reader this shouldn't be to shocking.

"When we get back your telling me" He said it as if I had no choice but I probably didn't. With Tōshirō he'll always find one way or another about something I swear. "Also.." I looked over at him slightly curious what else he could possibly say to me. "I know you know more than what your leading on." He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. "And you will tell me." Reader I was scared for my life now. His voice, his face so ice cold it would drain any feeling from you. I already explained to him what I know but he will push until he gets everything he needs.

"Whatever" I wasn't going to bother arguing with him, it'll just be futile. He didn't bother to say anything back and the rest of the way to his Division was pure silence, thank God. I really didn't want to discuss anything with him more than what I need too. This whole Mayuri thing is just making me uncomfortable. What business does he have to know? I know he might be worried but it's not like Mayuri beat me. I'm not Nemu. To him he can do whatever he pleases with her, but with me only to a point. He can't cut me up, can't brake my bones, and can't even do any visual harm to me. Though I'm not sure if he would anyways. All he seems to do is choke me and let go and just go back to whatever he was doing. I don't remember him do that to anyone else really. He always seems to kill the person in the end.

"Misa!" I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Tōshirō's face right on front of mine almost. I had just barely walked right into him just lovely. "Stop daydreaming" He turned around and stormed into the building the housed his Division, well main building really. I followed him into it and I have to say the atmosphere is much pleasant then Mayuri's or Kenpachi's. Though that shouldn't be really shocking actually. The Tenth Division is suppose to be a great place to better yourself, or at least that's what I got from the brochure they have for this Division.

"I wasn't sleeping!" I walked into the office seeing an annoyed Tōshirō and just a barely awake Matsumoto. It was funny site with those too. They started arguing, well Tōshirō being in a bad mood, so I just walked into the hallway and looked around. People all worked on paper work it seems and were just well organized. I guess you would have to be when Tōshirō was Captain. He's not one to like slackers.

"Misa" I turned around to who called my name, Tōshirō. "This is Matsumoto." She lazily stood up and oh my. Her breasts are huge! I didn't even think it was possible to have breast bigger than your head but apparently it is! They didn't even sag either but where perky and just sat perfectly on her chest. I would hate to have breasts that big. How do women even move like that is beyond me.

"She's cute." She winked to Tōshirō obviously implying something. No. I could never be actually attracted to him. Don't get me wrong he is cute and very appealing but the way I get with Mayuri will never happen with Tōshirō. Sexually Tōshirō will never have a chance with me like that and I doubt he thinks of me like that. I may be cute but to him and his ice cold body I would do nothing but melt him. That's something no cold person would want.

"Enough fulling around. I need you to fix her hair." She stared at him not sure if he actually said what she thinks he said. I wouldn't blame her. He growled at her obviously getting a little angry now. "Her hair thinned out just fix it will you!" He's on the verge of snapping I swear. The room became cold to me they way he was now and Reader I think he became frozen solid. He turned to look me with that Jack Frost look about him. Even if Matsumoto thinks there's something between us, no girl could ever unfreeze his heart. He's worse than Mayuri with that I believe.

"Alright, alright." She walked over to me, giving me a pleasant smile and told me to follow her. I walked behind her while Tōshirō was at my side. I took a glance at him and just that split second he looked at me I felt cold. It was like the first day I met him and it felt like I was in a blizzard just by his cold eyes. Not even Mayuri had that look upon him. No. With Mayuri there was only madness in those golden eyes. But even madness can be comforting compared to an icy look.

"Why are you avoiding my eyes?" His voice was like a winter storm. I looked over at Tōshirō but like he said didn't look at his face just his face. I wasn't sure what to say to that so I looked away and back to where ever Matsumoto was taking us now.

"Your eyes...Their to cold." Bleach never truly showed how cold his are. If you really want to know go stand outside in negative ten degrees with nothing but your undergarments on. That's how it feels when you look into his eyes. I never want to look into someone's eyes who are like that. I can't look into some one's eyes like that or even handle it.

* * *

"What happened to your hair?" Matsumoto ran her fingers through my hair as I watched her in in the mirror with a confused expression on her face. "It looks like its been ripped out." She gave me a questionable look while she took a quick glance at Tōshirō if he would know something. He just rolled his eyes and gave me a cold look in the mirror as I looked at him. I wish he wouldn't just stand there in that damn doorway like he's all cool. It was like how Sasuke was in Naruto but with more coldness. "I'll try and fix it..." She gave me another questionable look and went to somewhere looking for her supplies I guess.

"You shouldn't have let him." I glared at Tōshirō through the mirror annoyed with him. He just glared back at me. I had enough of him putting in his input when it's not needed and just assuming things when he doesn't know what happened. He has no right to think such things. I really just wanted to yell at him and punch him through a wall but that will all have to be kept in side of head. But one day I will be strong enough to do that, I'll make sure of it. I can brake that stupid frozen face of his.

"I'm back!" Matsumoto walked in carrying supplies that you would find at a beauty salon. She had a smile on her face almost pleased with herself that she would pretty me up in a way. I turned and smiled at her through the mirror and she grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting. My hair just touched where my neck and shoulders met after she started cutting but then she kept cutting. It ended up like an inch above my neck. I couldn't _believe _how short my hair was! I have never gotten my hair cut like this before! I wasn't sure to like it or be miserable because I lost the length I was in love with.

"What I don't understand is how it got ripped out like that." She was now giving me layers so it'll give me some type of volume and not thinned out almost. "What did you do? Get into a fight?" She looked at me a little worried but mostly confused. She then looked back at Tōshirō giving him a look that just says 'Do you know anything about this?' "Or was it a man?" She gave me a sly look, smirking at me, as I just did something very sexual with a man. She then looked back and Tōshirō and gave him the same look.

"No!" He practically screamed that out. He glared at her for such an idea like that and turned to look at me as Matsumoto laughed at his reaction. "You should be asking her." What an ass! She turned back to look at me and gave me a look that was confused yet wanted answer. I clenched my fists together so outraged that he would dare say such a thing! I glared back at him in the mirror while a voice in my head was cursing him out and threatening to kill him. 'You worthless asshole! I should beat the shit out of you for that!'

"Captain maybe you should leave..." The air started to become very intense and heavy right about now. She's was probably sensing the hostility radiating off us. The whole entire Division probably could with his coldness. Tōshirō just scoffed at that idea and didn't budge until he gave me the final glare. I glared back even though he would win this battle. No one can beat Tōshirō when it comes to being cold. He _is _the cold.

"Why does he have to have an icicle shoved up his ass?" Matsumoto just gave out an annoyed sighed and said nothing to me but lazily cut my hair and complain about her large breasts. She just went on saying how they get in the way sometimes and hurt her back once and a while. Then went on about how fighting is hard with them. Like I care? I know she's being nice but come on! Like I give two shits about your big huge breasts? You're having them practically pop out of your clothes have the time!

"Done!" She looked back at her work pleased with my new hair. It wasn't bad Reader, not at all. I kind of liked it but the majority of me wanted back the long hair I once had. I gave her my thanks and started to leave when I saw Tōshirō standing out side. I didn't want to go near him so I just tried and kept a big distance from him. I wasn't in the mood to work things out with him right now. I had to see Mayuri again to help him with whatever he wanted to begin with. Its not my fault we got side tracked. Well maybe not fully my fault, just partially.

"We need talk later on." I almost jumped out of my skin when he showed up behind me, his back almost touching mine. "Just don't be stupid" And with that he was gone and went back to his Division most likely. Don't be stupid? Stupid about what? I walked off back to Kenpachi's now knowing how to get there confused what Tōshirō meant about that. Was he referring to Mayuri? But why? What could possibly go wrong with Mayuri? He finds me useless and sexually well...He doesn't have the big of an interest to fuck me. Seeing me naked yes but having sex with me he find useless. So what can I possibly be stupid about? If I had problem with him I would tell Kenpachi and sure enough he would want a good fight.

"I just want go be home." Being here is just to much stress that goes with it. How can people stand it, especially the main characters? I would hate it. I hate it now! People complain about how life is stressful. No the life I has was stress fee compared to this. Reader don't _dare _think your life is stress when your not where I am. I have to keep worrying about Aizen hoping I'll be stronger enough in time. Now there's Tōshirō who's being a little bitch to me while I'm starting to like Mayuri and feel like shit because part of me think I'm just replacing my boyfriend. Yet I now its pretty much over since I'm here and he's there but still no one can't help but feel that way. I need my mom she'll know what to do but all I have is Kenpachi and what could he tell me? Nothing. Tōshirō was the closing person I had but no that's going down the drown. I have no one now.

"What's with you?" I was sitting on Kenpachi's front porch when I looked up to see Ikkaku standing there. I wasn't sure what to do since he never talked to me before let alone care to even ask about me. I was in pure shock.

"Oh...umm...Nothing just stress I guess..." Yeah defiantly stress with the growing tumor probably already in my brain feeding off all this stress that I have! God I hate this!

"Stress? What from being weak?" I looked up at him and glared. I'm tired of people thinking that I weak and always mentioning it! I'm not going to be born just strong!

"Teach me." I stood up to face him and walked towards him. I'm not sure why I said that. Maybe because of an impulse or maybe because I want to show people I have some type of strength. I am such an idiot right now.

"Fine. Tomorrow." He just looked at me a little and walked off. I just stood there surprised he would agree and also happy. I would finally start becoming stronger and soon even Kenpachi would get to train me! I couldn't wait for that. I could then shove all Tōshirō's smugness right back in his face. Maybe even put his face into a wall too. I started to laugh thinking about his face going to a wall. Now that's a funny picture.

"What so funny?" I didn't realize anyone was walking let alone hear Mayuri's foot steps. I was a little shocked to him see him here so early. I'm sure I had a few hours before he came to get me to help him with whatever.

"It's nothing." He just scoffed at me and started to walk up calling me a stupid girl. I followed behind happy I get to be with him finally. I couldn't help but have a smile on my face thinking about what happened last night. Well really early in the morning but you get the point. Its hard not for me too. Even as I walked behind him I just pictured his naked body underneath that clothing and body paint. Wouldn't you?

"What are you looking at?" I didn't realize I was starring that much at him. My face became heated and I was stumbling to form words that were needed. "What a stupid girl." He turned back around and kept on walking. Of course he wouldn't care what happened or even show that he did. It hurt a little but in a way I expected as much. In a way I guess he did like it since he didn't push me away and had me stay with him. I think that was confusing me the most, the fact he let me stay.

"Mayuri..." I really wanted to know why he let me stay. I'm sure he doesn't have women sleep in his bed or in his room so why me? He turned around and looked at me. We where standing where I got lost and close to his Division. He had an annoyed look on face from me stopping him guess. Whatever courage I had to ask him started to leave me. "Umm...I wanted to know why...umm..." Just say it dammit! Why now do I loose my courage?

"Just spit it out" He was annoyed I can tell. He gave me a glare for taking so long to ask him want I needed to know. I seem to be getting a lot of glares lately from people.

"Why did you let me stay?" His face became furious and for a moment I thought he was going to choke me but just as he got mad he went back to his old self. I was slightly scared because of that.

"What a stupid question." He turned around and began walking off. What kind of answer is that? Did he just avoid the damn question? He had to because why else he say something like that. He is so aggravating! Why can't he just give me a regular answer like a regular person? My tolerance level is starting to get shortened Reader.

"What a stupid answer." He scoffed at me when I said that. It is a stupid answer. What because I'm suppose to know he wanted me in his bed and spend the night with me? I doubt that. Mayuri isn't the type to have women, especially ones he finds stupid or useless like me, sleeping in his bed and bathing with him. Never in a million years will Mayuri be the type of man to do that. He just to sadistic for that.

"A stupid girl like you has no room to talk." I glared him as he glared back at me. Must he keep calling me that? First Tōshirō had to mention about me being stupid or making stupid decisions. Now I have to hear from Mayuri once again. I'm just tired of being called stupid. I think anyone would!

"Whatever closet pervert." He turned his head the left and made a 'Tch' noise when doing so. He knows that I'm right about that. He is a bit of a pervert Reader. Even in bleach there's signs showing that has a dirty mind besides the experiments. Ever wonder why he's gentle with the females?

"Peeping Tom's shouldn't say such things." My face got all read when he said that. I should have known he would have brought that up. I'm so glad that one is around to hear such things, especially Tōshirō. He'll die hearing all of this.

"Well what to you want me to do? Not like it?" I will admit I am a bit of a pervert, but only a bit. Mayuri is the bigger pervert! He's as much as Peeping Tom as I am really. He walked on me showering for crying at loud! He started this battle.

"Stupid girl." He stormed off while I had to jug to keep up. He was practically powering walking I swear. "Hurry up" He gave me a side ways glance and started to pull me with him by grabbing onto my shirt. I was like a dog on a short leash. I now know how it feels and it sucks my dear Reader. It sucks.

"Go to my lab and get started typing up those papers. Can you do that stupid girl?" He was still gabbing by my shirt and his face was just a few centimeters away. I nodded my head and smiled at him. His golden eyes looked frustrated but it still had their beauty.

"Yes Mayuri." I rolled my eyes but still smiling. His face didn't move from mine but seemed to have gotten a little closer since our noses were touching. I moved my face the rest of the way and softly kissed him once again. A tingly sensation ran through me a little. I looked up at him as he pulled away fast, gave me a glare and walked off to where ever he needed to go. I didn't get choked this time. I was slightly shocked but I guess after what happened in the bath he would be more willing for my kisses.

"What a weirdo." I headed off to his lab, walked down the stares, sat in his chair and found the papers he wanted me to type. The chair smelled like him, though with a much more stronger smell this time. I sat back in it comfortably and just fell intoxicated with his scent. How can one not? Its beautiful Reader. I just to curl up in a ball and sleep in this chair. I started to think about about his bed and right now I would kill to lie in it. Its so damn comfortable! Though for now this chair will have to do. I curled up in it for a few seconds and looked over at the papers. I'm going to fucking hate typing this.

"Nemu. Nemu!" I looked over and there was Mayuri standing in the door way carrying some type if supplies. What I don't know. He scoffed and and turned back around to walk down the stairs. He didn't look at me as I watched him and he just headed to the other side of the room to do what ever it was needed to be down. I looked down at the papers and Reader I have now idea what they were about. I could read them but the words, their meanings, I don't know. I simply just don't know. I feel one of those headaches start to come on. I turned the chair back and looked over to what Mayuri was doing. He was setting up the supplies of some kind. He turned to look at me over his shoulder but he said nothing and just turned back around. "Misa" Did he just say my name? "Misa!" I blinked a few times and got up and walked over to him. Reader he just said my name. "Go and get Nemu." I nodded and my head and headed out to find Nemu but the whole time thinking 'He just said my name.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said I will update this weekend and here it is! I'm sure you're all thinking 'What happened between Mayuri and Misa?" Well all of you will have to wait for the next chapter! It'll will have sexual content in it, much more than the last one obviously and I hope you all enjoy it! It will be much longer than the others since there's a lot write about. XD I know this chapter though didn't have much Mayuri in it but I figured I could add some friendship problems with Tōshirō and Misa. No friendship is perfect and with Tōshirō can't see how any would with him.

I would like to make it to 30 reviews! Thank you all! =D

_**MaybeWack**_

**XXX**


	8. Touching

**Hello Tomorrow**

**Chapter 8: Touching**

* * *

I walked all around looking for Nemu but of course with my recent look she was no where to be found. I couldn't find her any where! I just kept walking until I bumped into Akon, literally. I stumbled back and look up at him, he's a tall one. Short dark hair and with horns on his head. What the hell? He seemed a little shocked that someone had bumped into him but nether less apologized for it. (Though it really should be me) I asked him where Nemu was and guess what. She was at the Woman's Association meeting. Well that's lovely! I turned back around in a huff and walked away back to Mayuri's lab and most likely going to have to help with whatever he wanted Nemu for. Great. I headed back down the stair to the lab but I stopped when I got to the last stair, peaking around the door frame to look at him. I know its a little creepy but I wanted to watch him at his work. I slowly stepped into the room and was transfixed on his movements.

"Nemu?" Turned around expecting it to be his Daughter only to see it was only me. His face into a displeased expression. "Where is Nemu?" He seemed a little angry that she wasn't here but instead of it was me. Reader I will admit, it hurt me a little.

"At the Woman's Association meeting." He growled at my answer, very displeased that Nemu couldn't be here to help him. You would think he would know what she's doing since he's always controlling or beating her most of the time.

"Just don't stand there and get to work, Useless Girl." I gave an annoyed sigh and went back over to the computers with slightly crushed feelings. I sat back in his chair, his scent taking over my nose and looked down at the papers. I couldn't work, something was chewing in the back of my head, why did he let me stay? I still understand any reasoning why he would want me too and right now I needed to know. I don't like being confused and feeling like I was just used, no one does. I sat there for ten minutes trying to muster all the courage I had to ask him.

"Mayuri..." His name barely left my mouth. I closed my eyes trying to focus on the mission at hand that I need to complete. "Mayuri." I said name louder and I knew he heard me. I turned his chair around to face him but all I got was a sideways glance from him. My hands grabbed the arm rests hard, almost digging my nails into them as I stood up and walked over to him so I could see him face to face. It felt like an hour went by until I got closer enough to him. My poor heart was working in overdrive while the blood in my body was screaming and my brain was going to explode. "Why did you let me stay?" He growled at my question and just stood there looking at me. I wanted to puke and for s second I thought I was going to piss myself. "Did you like being with me" We locked eyes, his filled with anger, mine filled with fear, but we both knew what I was talking about.

"What do you think?" The blood was racing though my head so fast I barely was able to hear the question. I just kept looking in eyes when it finally hit me, its not a rhetorical question but an 'actual' question. Silence fell between us as we just stared at one another.

"Yes..." A whisper it was but loud enough that we both could hear it. It hung in the air as we both just stood there starring at one other in pure silence. 'Yes' was still ringing though my ears and echoing inside my head. Mayuri just looked at me, his expression non changing but his eyes said it all. My body moved closer to him while my head was in a haze. Everything around me was blurred out but him. I stood before him just inches away as both of us were thinking about what happened between us.

* * *

_The water was warm in the bathe and even almost stung my cold feet from standing on the tiled floor. I slowly stepped into bath though a little unnerved that Mayuri was watching me. I was becoming self conscious about my body from all the starring he was giving me. "Stop that!" I am such a hypocrite, just minutes ago I was watching him bathe now look at me! At least I was more discreet about things unlike him. "Must you keep starring?" He walked over to me and stood there, very close, while I was barely even in the bathe. Out chests were just barely touching but it just made me want to close the gap between us. A few seconds went by with us just standing there until he handed me a rag to wash myself with. I looked up him as I took the rag and I can't deny it Reader I wanted him. My hormones were killing me! I just wanted to press my chest against his, to feel his lips and have his touch on my body._

"_Maybe you can be an experiment..." That killed it. I glared up at Mayuri and just moved away from him. I really wanted to just shove him away but he was to big for me to do that. I hated him now. Rage went though knowing now that's all he saw me as._

"_You're such a freak." Rage was flowing through me just because of that stupid comment he said. I couldn't deny it Reader part of me wanted him to find me attracted and when he said I was useless for an experiment he really thought he meant that._

_I hated that I wanted his touch and that I enjoyed kissing him. I hated him for ruining this because of his damn mouth and looking at everything as walking experiment. But part me knew he could never look at me in that way and eventually would find me as an experiment. What fueled my rage even more was the fact that I knew the women he had did experiments on he fooled around with. My mind was dead set on that. "All you ever do is look at people as experiments!" I was crossing a line I knew it but my rage and hatred was taking over my thinking. I pushing him to his limit but I wanted him to see him angry to know how I felt._

"_You useless girl. You are nothing but walking trash." His words stung but what was worst was his eyes, they meant it. They were burning holes in my head filled with hatred that was surpassing mine at the moment. His voice, just the tone of it was colder than Toshiro's and I felt my body freeze up almost because of it. "I should have let you die." Tears wanted to brake free but I was holding them back. I didn't want him to see me cry, I never want anyone too. Whatever sadness I felt turned into rage and Reader I said the worst thing ever._

"_Just go back to Maggots Nest! Its where you belong!" Once the words left my mouth there was nothing I could do. In an second I slammed against the cold tiled wall, the wind knocked out of me while my throat was being strangled. My back was in pain, my lungs were fighting for air, my head was in a rush, my body was shaking uncontrollably from the fear and my eyes saw spots all around me trying to focus on what had just happened. I was scratching and kicking with all my might to get him to get and let me breathe. Panic rushed through me and I became an animal trying to breathe for air that I desperately needed. He wouldn't let me go even as the tears fell from my eyes scared that he was going to kill me. My chest was tightening as my brain felt like it would shut down at any moment._

"_Path..." I fell to the ground sucking all the air I could to fill my lungs. I was breathing so hard and fast I was getting coughing fits as I slumped there on the cold tile floor on both my hands on knees. I didn't bother listening to what Mayuri had said but rather try and not panic and cry right there. I was kneeling on a tiled floor naked in front of the man that had just caused me an almost death experience. My body was shaking like I was having a seizure while the blood just bounded in my ears and the tears just waiting to pour down my face. I tried holding them back but Reader I felt disgusting and pathetic. Just look at the position I'm in. I looked like a rape victim and what's worse in some ways I felt like one._

"_Ow..." I sat up against the wall so I wasn't in a derogatory position but the pain in back made it hard. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the back with some type of knife. I looked up at the tiled wall and not surprisingly there was a dent with chipped pieces where Mayuri had slammed me against the wall. I didn't like how I was naked in front of him still and that he was still in the room. I started to stand up but in the process ended up hurting my back even more. Needles where in my back I swear. Slowly though, as I leaned against the wall I was able to stand up, sadly facing Mayuri. He took a quick glance but I just looked away. I folded my arms around my waist like someone who was just used for sex would for comfort and slowly walked to where I had left my clothes. Mayuri wasn't saying anything to me and just ignored me which I was completely find with. I turned my back to him but the in the process my foot slipped because of the floor and..._

"_Useless girl." Mayuri was in front of me when I submerged from the hot water, practically burning my skin when I had fallen in. He just looked down at me still angry from recent events but not enough to cause me more physical harm. We were both sitting there in front of another in the hot water when I felt two fingers lightly brush my left thigh. His long nail just barely touching my skin was going up and down it as I looked at Mayuri._

"_I..." I what? I'm sorry that I said hurtful things? To late for that. I'm glad your not in Maggot's Nest anymore? I just yelled at him to go back. "I..." I didn't know what to say to make up to him but him just slightly rubbing my thigh was distracting my thinking. I moved closer to him so that out knees where touching where we sat. His hand stayed on my left thigh while his other moved to my right. My body was tingling from his touch and heat went through me and an urge of wanting more spread through me. A shiver went up my back and warmth went to my face with a smile I couldn't hide. "I...like this" I placed my hands on his arms rubbing them as I leaned closer to his face. He said nothing or protest as I slowly started kissing his soft lips. My hands ran up his arms to around his neck as his tongue moved into my mouth. His hands started rubbing my thighs and slowly was going in between them. My legs moved more open so his hand could go further as my body was burning with desire for this man. The kiss started to get heaving as both us where fighting for dominance but in the end he won as his tongue over powered mine._

_Hungerly we kissed one another for what seemed forever. My mind went into a fog almost not remembering where I was but only focusing on our tongues moving together. I was to caught up in out make out session I almost didn't notice one of his hands grib my hair. It wasn't until I felt pain that I realized he was pulling onto my hair, but reader it felt good. I liked that he was being rough with me. It just added more to the passion of the kiss. Even as we parted to breathe we kept kissing one another lips and when back to our kiss. He kept pulling my hair almost forcing the kiss deeper between us. I started to moan a little from how his tongue was moving and the fact that he started to us both his hands to tease me in my inner thigh._

_"__You're such a cheater." His hands where rubbing my inner thighs while his thumbs where rubbing the entrance to my pussy. I kissed his lips as one of his thumbs where teasing me by slowly going in a little and hot. I gripped his shoulders annoyed that he wasn't going any further than that. It felt good feeling his thumb rub me but dammit I wanted more than that. "Mayuri..." I was almost begging him but also slightly warning him what I wanted. His left hand I felt go up to my left breast and rubbing my nipple. I smiled and kissed him but damn his thumb!_

"_You women as so impatient." I glared up him but the glare didn't stay long. His right hand was teasing me and slowly he slipped one of his fingers in me in while he sucked and kissed the left side of my neck._

"_Mmm..." Reader it felt great, no it felt amazing. This wasn't my first time being fingered by a guy but how deep he was going in me with just one finger I couldn't believe. I stood on my knees so I could kiss him and he could finger me. "Mmmm...ugh...Mayuri..." This burning sensation of pure bliss was growing as he started to move faster in my pussy and going deeper. But reader as much as I liked this, being someone with experience in this, this position was not the best or was the one finger. I grabbed his hand to stop fingering me and stood up._

"_Tch." He glared up at me as he watched me over to the bundle of clothes that were mine and just slipped on the long white shirt dress thing he gave me. I turned around to face him to give him a smirk and walked to over to the wall that lead to the way out. I looked towards him before I walked down the small hallway, where I watched him bathe, and just with my pointer finger I motioned him to follow. I heard him get out as I walked to the door that lead to the hallway where his bedroom was. I was getting anxious by the second for this._

"_Mayuri." His name came out almost like a purr as he walked over towards me where I leaned against his bedroom door. He was still completely naked and Reader his body it was amazing. I starred at him as he walked over, taking glimpses as his dick, but mostly focusing on his eyes. They watched me as he walked over and opened the door for both of us to go in. I dropped my clothes on the floor and took off the white long clothing thing._

"_Misa." I looked over and shocked that he had said my name. To be honest I wasn't even sure that it was his voice let know that he was aware of my name. I stepped closer to him and that's when I realized how tired he really looked. In the bath he didn't look to bad but now his body seemed to be screaming with sleep. I wasn't sure what to do now or what to say._

"_You look tired..." I didn't let him finish what he wanted to say but just stated the obvious. I will admit I was disappointed that it wouldn't be going where I wanted it too and I was stuck with my own two fingers. The glare he gave didn't help matters either. "What?" He was tired I can tell but me pointing it out seemed to have angered him for some strange reason. I was scared in a way since the events that happened earlier replayed in my mind. "Do you want me in your bed?" I was smirking when I said that to add some humor to this awkward moment._

"_You're not worth my time.." His whole demeanor had changed. "... you walking slut." He was angry at me now but I didn't know why. All of sudden he felt hatred for me but I didn't do anything to him. In the bath everything was fine so what happened now that changed that?_

"_What did I do wrong?" I don't like when people are mad at me and I don't what I did. He had no right to call me a slut! I'm not pure I know that but I'm not easy either Reader. I have needs and hormones but I'm not stupid to just fuck a guy and risk the chance of pregancy. No, I'm smart enough to have oral with a guy and so what? Its not like I give every a guy a blow job. Actually I haven't given a guy a blow job. Only two guys I've given a hand job too. So how is that slutty? Damn that Mayuri and he wouldn't answer my question either. "I'm not a slut Mayuri!" I was getting mad again Reader. "I don't know what I did but everything was going fine until we came back to your room. What is it because I'm not an experiment?" When I get mad there's no shutting me up and whatever comes of my mouth becomes my worst enemy. "That's what you probably sleep with too, huh? Is that what you like? Some woman who..."_

"_Shut up! Useless beings like you shouldn't talk." He was grabbed me by the neck but that's it. I feared for the worst but he didn't lift me up or even choke me really. He wanted too I could tell but his grib on my neck never tightened. I was still scared for my life and the event earlier of him almost snapping my neck was really starting to scare the crap out of me. His eyes held the same rage as before and for a second I thought he was about to kill me the moment I looked up at him._

"_Mayuri..." His grip tightened around my neck a little when I said his name but his hatred filled eyes seemed to have relaxed back to normal. I lifted my hands up to his hand around my neck and gently curved my fingers around it and slowly ts I took his hand away. "I'm sorry..." I knew saying 'I'm sorry' wouldn't help much but what was I to say? He just scoffed at me and glared at me for my apologize. He turned around from me, shut off the lights and walked over to his bed. I stood there not sure what to do but only to gather up my clothes and leave._

"_What are you doing?" I turned around to face him trying to get my eyes to adjust to the dark. He was in his bed I knew that so I walked over towards him. I wasn't sure what to do but my body just moved on its own and laid down next to him underneath the sheet. I laid there facing him and leaned in and kissed him on his lips. Hands moved to his hair and around his neck as he rolled over on top of me. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and once again the battle of dominance started again. His body slid in between mine slightly while his left hand was caressing my thigh. He was teasing me again like he did in the bathe._

"_Mayuri..." I said his name slightly annoyed that was just teasing me. He kept kissing my neck and having his pointed finger just barely move in me. I bucked my hips up hoping he'll get what I wanted but damn him. He just looked at me pleased in my tortuous state. "Damn you...Mmmm..." Finally his damn finger was in my pussy but he was moving slowly. "Faster...Ugh..." He started to move his finger faster going deep in me and oh God did that feel good. My nails grabbed his back and he slipped two fingers in me. "Ugh! Mayuri..." I started to arch my back as his fingers moved harder in me, almost pounding as I felt myself tighten around his fingers. "Ah...Ugh...Mmmm...Mayuri..." He was growling in my ear each time I moaned out his name. His fingers moved faster and where going harder into my pussy and the sensation just boiling up inside of me with the pleasure he was giving me to reach my climax kept getting stronger. "I'm close..." I could feel it as I tightened around his fingers even coming to my climax. Reader I felt on fire like my body had reached the most pleasurable thing on earth. My cum almost went every where as he moved his fingers in me._

"_You're not useless after all." I smiled at him as he rolled off me and I laid there exhausted. My whole lower abdomen felt like I did for hundred sit ups. I was breathless but pleased, very pleased. I had never had a climax like that before or have a guy ever pleasure me that well. I rolled over so I faced his back and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his back stiffen but he relaxed after a few seconds.

* * *

_

"Stop making those stupid faces!" He was rolling his eyes again at me. What the hell? He just wouldn't stop just to annoy me. "You weren't making those faces in your room." Now that stopped his swirling eyes. "Or in the bathe..." He 'Tch' me like usual when someone was right about him.

"Don't act like you didn't like it either." His voice was serious when he said like I was denying that I ever did. "You women as so easy..." I glared at him when he started saying we are easy. I hate his mouth sometimes.

"You guys think to much with your dicks." He glared at me when I said that since I evened the battle field. He scoffed at me and called me a Useless Girl once again. "I can't be that useless if you let me stayed" He turned to look at me with straight face but said nothing. I smiled at him as silence fell between us but it was comfortable though. Its one of the silences where words weren't needed but just you and that person. I lightly touched his left hand and moved more closer to him so there was just an inch parting our lips. "I can stay again if you want?" It was a risky question but I wanted to stay with him again, I liked it. Being close to him and feeling him against my body as I fell asleep was almost heaven to me.

"What a stupid question to ask." I was hurt and pulled away from him just a little. I thought he would have said yes. No I was positive he would. He seemed to enjoy being with me last night and this morning waking up with me next to him didn't anger or annoy him at all. "You woman are so stupid." He turned around and walked away to the other side of the lab. I was crushed and I wanted to cry. I felt so used and foolish that my stupid sixteen year old mind would think he would want to be with me. "If I didn't want you stay I would have gotten rid of you a while ago." He turned around to look at me but acted as if it was the obvious thing. Relief spread through as I was trying to control my nerves. I was worried for nothing.

"Mayuri..." He turned his around around to the left so he could see me but I didn't know what to say except "Thank you". I don't know what I was saying 'Thank You' for really. "I mean..." I started to fidget again and bite at my nails. Great now what am I going to say? I already look like an idiot.

"Stop standing there and get back to work." He was annoyed so I hurried and went back to what I needed to do. I felt stupid that all I could say was 'Thank you.' It should have been something more meaningful like 'I love being with you' or 'I enjoy spending my time you.' But maybe that's what I was thanking him for. He made me fell not so alone and wanted in a way. Is that way I felt that need to thank him?

"Mayuri?" He turned around to face me and I did the same with his chair to look at him. I bit my lip while the butterflies were swarming in my stomach trying to break free. "I..." I wanted to him how I feel and that I enjoy being with him. I not the one who keeps that to themselves. I let people know how I feel about them while its hate or liking them. "I really..."

"Mayuri-sama I'm back." Nemu walked into the lab interrupting me what I was about to stay. "I'm sorry Misa you.." She to turned to look at me after she got down bowing to Mayuri.

"No! Its nothing!." I quickly turned the chair around to get back to what Mayuri wanted me to type up. My cheeks were filled from warmth from what I was about to say to him. I couldn't believe I was going to open myself up to him like that. I kept typing trying to relax myself as I heard Myauri and Nemu talk about whatever needed to get down. I turned my chair slightly to look at him and Reader I like him, I like Mayuri.

* * *

Author's Note: _Important! :_ I am so sorry it took me over a month, almost two, to finally update! I know I was suppose to update on Labor Day but this chapter I wasn't happy with and I kept getting new and different ideas for it. Now don't worry I SWEAR this won't happen again with me taking so long to write a chapter. Once again I am sorry! Now to the important part...

I want Misa and Mayuri by Chapter 10 have some type of romance feelings for one another so that way I can hurry and go through Misa's training and probably by Chapter 15 is when the Bleach series will begin in this story. Now the chapters from now on up to 10 will be very long since there's a lot to cover between Misa and Mayuri. So don't surprised if the chapters are almost ten pages, I need to make the deadline. Because of that it will take me longer to update, probably and a week or two. Also between chapters 11-15 will have a lot off time gaps (Like a week later, two days, ect.) I'm not going to type every little detail about her training since that will get boring after a while. I'll just type the important parts, and there will be little of Mayuri. I'm sorry, but those chapters will be focusing mostly on the training. But don't worry I will but him in there just not for long. Also those will be long too like maybe 8-9 pages. Once I get Bleach story into this story the chapters will go back to their original lengths. I like long chapters like the next person but after a while it becomes a nuisance.

Thanks for the reviwes and _please_ keep reviewing! I greatly appreciate them, even if its to critique my work. That also helps with this story as well, especially with this chapter since I've never written something so sexual before lol. Tell me what you think. =]

Review?

_**MaybeWack**_

_**XXX**_


	9. Pmsing

_**Hello Tomorrow**_

**Chapter 9: _PMS

* * *

_**

"Ken-chan something is wrong with Cutie!" I heard Yachiru's voice yell out the door into the hall were I lay on my bed with the worst pain possible, cramps. My period wasn't there just yet but the pain growing inside that was taking over the lower part of me was a clear cut sign it will. Today is the day my training starts as well. Fuck my life dear Reader. Literally go right at humping because I felt like a dieing dog!

"Yachiru, what do you…" I could feel Kenpachi starring at me while my back faced him. I was curled up in a ball with my arms wrapped around my mid section, as if that would help me. "Yachiru leave I'll see what's wrong." Yachiru got up and left while Kenpachi walked towards me to get a good look. I rolled over on my back to look at him and no words needed to be spoken. We both knew what was happening.

"I need to get some…" I didn't want to say to the word out loud. Telling Kanpachi that I need pads is a nightmare, especially with that grossed out look spreading among his face. Who wants to tell a Bleach character, who's your favorite, that you need pads fast before blood seeps every where. No one. "And also something to take care of my...cramps." I looked down slightly ashamed and embarrassed about my natural problem. I'm usually fine about it but the way Kenpachi is looking at me its making things _very _difficult.

"Is this your first..." I yelled out a 'No' before he was able to finish, getting annoyed he was standing right there. Obviously I'm in pain so why not move his big ass and help me get some pills to take the damn cramps away! I know he's a man but come on! They can't be this stupid when it comes to these things, right? Its common sense, at least I hope it is to people. If not they are fucking morons and will some one get my pain killers here! I'm fucking dieing!

"That's it I'm heading to the fucking store since no one else can!" I stormed out of my room leaving a confused Kenpachi behind with Yachiru calling out my name but I didn't give damn really. I'm bloated, I feel like shit, my cramps are getting worst by every step I fucking take and I want to ring some one's neck right now. What ever Unnamed God decided that us women should go through this is either sexiest or just knows men are the biggest pussies when it comes to pain. "Cramps just go away!" I was getting annoyed and so frustrated I had to deal with this on my training day. Why must Mother Nature be such a bitch to me! Even now, my luck is running thin since I cannot find the damn store that would sell me pads or tampons. What am I suppose to do shove a fucking towel up me?

"You seem to be doing well." I turned around and there standing just a few feet away from me, the only being I truly hate in this world, was Aizen. Fuck my life. "Glad to see that. I hope you will be in class soon." He smiled at me so pleasantly I wanted to puke. What a load of shit. I know he did not give a damn about my 'health' or anyone else.

"Yeah, my headaches have gone away. Sometimes this week I will be defiantly back." I smiled at him, acting all nice but it was getting hard to with my mind cursing at him knowing how fake he is being and my uterus about to fall out. The last thing I need is bleed dripping down my legs in front of him with a big period stain on my pants. Talk about nasty and pure embarrassment.

"I'm glad to hear that." He gave another one of his fake smiles but in some way, they always seem to be real. I started to think maybe he did care but it was all a facade. Anyone would believe with an act like his that he cared, but its Aizen and he cares about no but himself and only himself. "I'll see you this week then." He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked down at me with the fake cheerful smile he always seems to have on his face. I stared not sure what to do as I gazed up into his brown eyes and it felt like for those split seconds he has looked into my soul. No, he did look into my soul. Just by that single eye contact I gave him, Aizen knew everything there was about me. I felt so violated as if I was raped, and in some I was. I wanted to die.

"Bye then." My left shoulder burned where his hand had touched my skin. The feeling of his skin sent goose bumps all over my body with a dirty, itchy feeling that could never be washed away. I felt disgusting knowing once again he had touched me. Even if it was just a simple gesture his presence makes me sick. Oh god, I feel nausea just like the first time I had met Aizen and he had touched me. No! Helped me that's it helped. The more I think 'touch' the more I feel violated like I was raped by him. No, he helped me by being nice, just like a few seconds ago. He's just being fake nice that's all. The feeling my body had like I was used for sex like a cheap whore. "Just ignore it and get what you need." I mumbled to myself.

I hurried while I walked through the small shop and grabbed the pads that I needed (hoping they were close to the ones I had at home) and the pain killers that would take all the pain away. I ran back to Kenpachi's praying I make it before the blood was starting and staining my underwear. I barged into the living, not noticing if anyone was there, and quickly went to the bathroom luckily making it just as the *****endometriumstarted poured out of me. I freshened my self up and took the painkillers thanking them for about to take the pain away.

"It's rude to ignore your teacher." Fuck Toshiro. As soon as I entered the living room, he just had to open his big smart-ass mouth at me. He just glared at me as I walked over to sit across from him, already in a fowl mood. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible." That hurt a little. I knew he was mad about the other day but I did not think he would still be this upset!

"Don't bother. I would rather have Mayuri teach me anyways. At least he'll know what the hell he's doing." I glared right back at him knowing that would really piss him off. I was not in the mood to deal with his shit or any else. This whole this is complete bullshit! He is being a bitch over something so stupid that does not even concern him!

"Fine. Do what you want." He looked down at me as he stood up with no hint of emotion in his eyes. I stared back glaring but all I got was if I was not even there. Almost like it did not matter anymore if I was alive or dead to him. I started to feel like a nobody the way he looked me as if I was suppose to be in the background away from him and anyone else. That I meant to be here. I looked away from him no longer able to stand the way his eyes perceived me. I don't belong here.

"Can you not look at me like that?" My voice was not loud or menacing but just enough that we both knew I did not like him starring me down like how he is. (If you want to refer it as 'starring me down') I gave him a side ways glance but still nothing in his face had change at all. "What?" I stood up with fury rushing though me. I could feel my heart beat faster as my adrenaline started to move its way through out my body, while my fists where clenched so tight it felt be as if my nails would crack the skin of my palm. Still though nothing in his face changed. "What is it that you want! Huh?" Still nothing and I could not take it. He kept starring at me and I snapped. "Stop looking…"

"Stop." He caught my hand before it even had a chance to hit him. I stood there shocked that I even dared to do such a thing. I've never reacted this way to anything or anyone. Over because the way he looked at me? I looked down at my legs that were shaking uncontrollably as well as my body. Drop of water started hit the floor where my bare feet were. I just watched as the drops fell finally realizing it was I. I started to cry softly to my self while Toshiro still held my wrist in his hand. I broke Reader. Being here and away from home had finally caught up with me. Every emotion a human being could poured out of me while I stood there feeling Toshiro trying to comfort me.

* * *

"You shouldn't let him do that to you." Toshiro was angry with me once I told him what happened between Mayuri and me. It was awkward at first talking telling him what happened (minus the sexual contact I shared with Mayuri. No one will know about that) but I knew I could trust him. "You shouldn't be letting himself hurt you." He gave me a stern look that sent shivers down my down. His eyes were cold and the look he was giving me with them was almost like a big brother. A Jack Frost of a big brother.

"It's not all his fault." I wanted to stand my ground against Toshiro but inside I knew he was right. Part of it was Mayuri's fault. I had pushed him to his limit, knowingly that he would get angry. Telling him to go back to Maggot's Nest was not something I should have said, or even anyone else should say. No one wants to be there and the fact that I had told Mayuri I wanted him too made him brake in a way. I still feel bad about it but he should have controlled himself more. He shouldn't have tried or possibly wanted to kill me just because I was angry and I snapped at him. Toshiro knew he was right just by the look he was giving me, as if telling me to stop standing up for Mayuri. Nothing I could say would justify what Mayuri had done.

"Why do you care about him?" I must have looked dumbfounded when Toshiro asked that because he just glared me with an annoyed look on his face. I honestly did not think that question would ever be asked. I kind of looked away not sure what I should say. I do not know if I _really _do care for him in the way I should. I know if he got killed, I would be sad but that is because I am a Mayuri-fan girl. However, him actually dieing and me caring for _real _I do not know. Even if it is not death and he just wants nothing to do with me, would I care? "You don't anything about him." I looked up at Toshiro glaring at him. I do know things about Mayuri that no one else does, but its only because of Bleach. Toshiro is only appointed Captain not to long before I can here so what he can know? Only that Mayuri was in Maggots Nest, but that's something everyone knows here.

"I do know things about him." Mayuri killed an Espada, helped Ichigo to Kuruka Town, and even helped Renji and that Quincy boy out. I know that Mayuri was gentle with me when the shards of glass pierced me all over my body. He cared to help me and not die. He has not made me an experiment, and he has not done anything to have people think badly of him, yet. All they ever think is that he is from Maggots Nest.

"Then tell me what do you know?" I glared at Toshiro biting me lip. He was wrong about his thinking of Mayuri, though not to wrong either. Being in Maggots Nest, fucks up anyone's mind and people in there are considered dangerous to Soul Society. I do not blame Toshiro for already judging Mayuri or anyone else. However, if Mayuri were as bad as they all think then why would anyone let him be a Captain? "I'm waiting, _Misa_" I wanted to slap Toshiro's face so bad but I have nothing to tell. Every thing I know is what will happen in the future not now in present time. Toshiro will not believe me and will think I am only making up lies to defend Mayuri.

"Just because Mayuri was in Maggots Nest doesn't mean he's bad. If he's Captain then he must be doing something good right?" Toshiro glared at me and the room got cold from it. He was mad at me for defending someone he was not sure if he could trust and has hurt me. "Besides, I'm not scared of him. Even if he did hurt me, it was my fault also. I can tell right now you want to do the same." Oh, Reader he did just by the look in eyes, but the minute I spoke of it, it changed. Regret filled them, one of the things you will never see in Mayuri's, ever.

"Fine. Just... be careful." I smiled at him pleased he was going to let this go. "Caring about you is causing more stress in my life then being Captain of a Squad." I smiled at laughed him as he just gave me a an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

"How are you going to be able to become a Shinigami with a swing like that?" Kenpachi just looked down upon me as I stood there out of breathe not even half way into our training. "You won't be able to make it." My arms where killing me from the heavy wooden sword he was making me hold. Trying to hold this fake sword up when he swung down upon with his was practically impossible. What is even more impossible to hold your ground against Kenpachi. "You need to learn.." I lifted my sword as quickly as could to block his attack. My teeth were grinding together as I desperately tried to hold his attack back. "...to read your opponents movements. If you don't..." Another swing he took at me that knocked me off my feet and had me fall face first into the ground. "You'll end up dead." I looked up at him trying to regain my breath. My lungs were screaming at me while saliva was building up in my mouth.

"Cutie are you going to be Ok?" I wanted to say 'No' but Ikkaku was watching me with Toshiro. I did not want to look weak in front of them, or anyone. I was breathing heavenly while Yachiru just gave me a pitiful look slightly concerned about my predicament.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I just need a second to catch my breathe." Breathing was starting to be a chore for me. It hurt so bad to breathe and my heart felt like it was going to give out any second now. My body was screaming at me to stop but I could not. Not with Ikkaku watching me anyways.

"I'm not going to hold back this time." Wait what? My eyes almost popped out of my head. At first I thought I heard Kenpachi wrong from all the blood bumping loudly in my ears but there was no denying it, he was going to kill me. "Ready?" I nodded my head grabbing the wooden sword so hard with my hands the skin started to break. It was like slow motion as I watched Kenpachi move his sword swiftly to strike me. I watched as his arm raised the sword up and come down to strike. I stood there unable to move, frozen to spot, while watching the end of my life.

"Misa move!" I was gasping for air trying to breathe normally and trying not to panic. I looked over my shoulder where Kenpachi's sword had hit the grown, breaking the surface we all walked on. The ground was tarred up and dabree was going everywhere. Kenpachi slowly turned and looked me, surprised I was able to dodge his attack, though that did not last long. He came after me again and all I do was dodge-using Hoho. Another one of hits was coming at me and I was bale to just barely miss it and the one after that. I slid back on my knees gasping for oxygen as my chest burned from all the exercise I was getting in one day. Never in my whole life have I ever moved as much muscle as I am now. I stood up, hunched over a little, drained from whatever energy I had today. Kenpachi just looked at me as well as everyone else. Sweat was pouring all over my face and my hair was drenched in it. I felt so much like crap.

"We're done." I stood up straighter slightly shocked that Kenpachi would say that. He looked so calm and uninterested what was happening I started to think he was bored with training me. "Ikkaku will be training you for the time being. You are too weak to even hold up the sword." I looked down at the ground not liking being put down like that. I hated that I had to do this stupid training on my period and have others watch me. Now Kenpachi is insulting me in front of everyone. Of course, I will be weak! "Yachiru let's go." Kenpachi turned away and started to walk off leaving me there as Yachiru skipped off with him.

"I have to say I didn't think you would dodge his attacks like that." I turned to Ikkaku surprised he would even compliment me. I smiled at him happy he would notice let alone even acknowledge what I was able to do. "Still your the weakest girl I think I have ever met. Your swings are pathetic and.."

"Shut up _Baldy_" I really wanted to take my sword and whack Ikkaku right over the head. I glared at me with a killing intent, which I surely gave back at him. "The light bouncing off your head was distracting me." I smiled at him as I watch his expression turn from hate to killer. "Uh...oh..."

"GET BACK HERE!" I ran off and down the street trying to escape from my own death. My legs were hurting me so bad it was hard to keep moving. I turned around and Ikkaku was already gaining on me. I started to speed up but the pain running threw my legs was killing me. "You can't get away!" I stuck my tongue at Ikkaku which resulted in my falling on my face. Fuck my life.

* * *

"Misa.." I jumped up feeling a cold hand touch my bare shoulder. "You need to stay awake. Mayuri wants you to finish typing all those reports up." I let out a yawn and looked up at Nemu who didn't have much of a concern on her face whether the papers where done or not.

"I will...I will..." I watched as she walked off and layed my head back down again on my arms. My eyes were hard to keep open and felt heaving to even blink with. The poor body of mine was exhausted from me pushing it way more than it could handle. "So tired..." I dug my head into my arms and waited for sleep to regain its control over me.

"What do you think your doing?" I felt myself move away from what ever my head was resting on and for a second I swear I thought I was floating. For a very few seconds of my life I hadn't realize that I was sitting on Mayuri's chair and that was pulling it. Instead I thought I was hovering across the room while almost having a panic attack because of it. "Useless girl" He glared down at me, shoving the chair to where he was working at. "I'm never going to get my data back!" Mayuri was angry but I was so tired I couldn't care. All I wanted to do is sleep and have my body lay upon my soft comfy mattress. "Are you listening?" I opened my eyes and there just right in my of mine was golden.

"Ye...yes..." I really wasn't but Mayuri already in a fowl mood from earlier today. Something happened because since I've been here he's just been angry and nastier than usual to everyone here. "I'm sorry I'm just so tired from the training I had to do today." The look he game showed he didn't give a damn and just gave me a warning look. I really wonder what happened.

"You're becoming more useless just like the rest of the Division you live with." Mayuri turned his back on me and left the lab. I sat there confused a little at what just happened. I know to you Reader you don't see the big deal but since I've been here he's been...weird. He was more abusive to Nemu (If that's even possible) than usual. Since I've been here he's just been yelling at everyone for who knows what reason. Mayuri, I could tell, was very out of character. I know he has a temper but today, it was more out of hand.

"Ow..." My legs hurt so bad when I put pressure of my weight on them to to move me to the stairs. I wanted to talk to Mayuri and see why but as I looked up the stairs that wasn't happening. I hung my head in defeat knowing the great deal of pain I was about to go through was for Mayuri. "Ow..ow...ow!" Each step caused pain to rush threw my body. I looked up just about twenty more stairs left. I have never felt so useless. "Ow..." I wanted to cry so bad but slowly I made up up the stair but only to have my legs scream at me for putting them through all that trouble.

"Mayuri!" Slowly I walked ignoring whatever pain I was feeling. I was worried Reader and in the foreboding feeling I had was growing worse by the minute. "May-ur-i!" I started to shout out the syllables of his name more loudly now. The hallway looked familiar now remembering the ways I went when I first stayed over night here. "May-"

"Will you stop yelling. I'm in no mood for your annoying games" Mayuri had cut me off when he walked out from some room and stood in front of me. I was happy to see him but also a little confused what he was talking about. What games? "Go back to your pathetic little home of yours. You're becoming a nuisance" I was confused and lost why he was being so...mean? No this isn't him being mean. I've seen him being mean. This is, I don't know

"What?" I was confused what he was getting at and that made me get angry. "You make me come over to type in your stupid data and now you want me to leave?" I looked at him like he was a dumbass for even saying anything to me. "First I come here even though I'm practically dieing of exhaustion just to see you. Then I walk up a fucking flight of stairs, while I'm already in pain, just to see if your ok. And _now _you're going to tell me to leave? That I'm a nuisance!" My anger my was getting to me and I wasn't about to shut up Reader. "I care for you Mayuri but obviously you dont for me. Seriously what I was thinking you would.." My pmsing was getting to me so bad I was emotionally unstable. Seriously why would I fucking say that? "No of course not! Its obvious that I like you but when I think maybe, just maybe I'll have a chance you push me away! I'm tired of being push-"

"Shut up!" Never in my entire life would I think Mayuri would kiss me like how he is now. I wasn't sure what to even do at first and I got scared hearing Mayuri growl a little when he did. My mind started spiral and my eyes unfocused it seemed from the quick affectionate action he made. But as I relaxed so did my emotions. Everything went away as our lips moved together and shivers went down my spin. What ever was around us disappeared.

* * *

*****The inner lining of the uterus

**Authors Note: **This chapter I know is a little crappy and a bit short. I will have another chapter out on Thursday. This was kind of rushed and not to great but I want to explain something. I got an idea from my friend about Aizen and what if he tried to recruit other Shinigami to join him? So I ran with that idea to the one I have that maybe Aizen tried to recruit Mayuri? I know its a little weird but please try to run with out. As the story progresses you'll what kind of idea I have. This chapter did give a bit of hint, Mayuri being upset and all. This idea that I have will not change the Bleach plot, but just add a little more drama and suspense to the story that's all.

**IMPORTANT! **Remember to check up on December 25 right away for the _VERY _important chapter that will be the most suspenseful, drama, and also the make it or break relationship between Mayuri and Misa.

**Review?**

**MaybeWack**

_**XXX**_


	10. Training

_**Hello Tomorrow **_

**Chapter 10: **_**Training

* * *

**_

"I'm starting to kick your ass Ikkaku!" The day was beautiful as the sun shined brightly and I was almost at an even match with Ikkaku. Pleased that now for a little over two years, I'm about to finally surpass him, almost. Soon I will be at his level especially with the training I'm receiving at the Shinagami Academy. "And soon we will be able to fight until one is dead, right Ikkaku?" A giant smirk was plastered on his face. I smiled back but no not like how I use too. Mine matched closely of Kenpachi's smile when he battles, a trait I started to pick up on, to Mayuri's dismay.

I have been training with Ikkaku for two years. Yes I know it is a decent amount of time but here its like only like two months have gone by compared to how my life was before. I've been going to the Academy for a while now but I still have little less than four years to go before I even graduate. I know a bit of time has passed since anyone from my family has seen me but over the past years I've accepted that I am here now. Whatever life I had is gone now and with that I have to accept I can't get it back. It took me a whole year to finally admit it and accept it.

"How long do you think I have left?" I was progressing in a pretty fast rate. Being trained almost twice a day by the Academy and Ikkaku is really paying off. I'm in my top class there, almost ranked number one, and if I get progress even faster I could possible graduate in two hundred years.

"A few more years. Kenpachi will then be taking over your training" I smiled excited that Kenpachi will finally train me. Ever since the first day he tested my skills my goal was to become stronger fast so I could fight him. Being here for so long he has become like a Father to me and one that I want to surpass. I have told him everything about me and Mayuri (thankfully he didn't react like how Toshiro did), how I feel about Aizen and how I got here. Though I _really_ don't know exactly how I dropped off here, Kenpachi accepted me either way. Almost like Yachiru but that's because neither of us have a family or a place to live.

"Ikka-" I ducked as Ikkau's sword went over my head and pieces of my hair were sliced. I moved fast where I was kneeling on the ground, sword pointing in his face, and glaring daggers at him for slicing my hair. "Yumichika is going to kill you. My hair has finally grown to length he likes." Ikkaku snorted while the tip of his sword was inches from my face. We stayed like that for a little not moving until that wicked grin like Kenpachi's appeared on my face.

"Misa..." I flashed stepped away from Ikkaku and appeared my behind him while he blocked my attack. He just smirked back at me and the fighting began. Back and worth we want with our swords and never in my entire life did I think I would love this. Being around the Eleventh Division has surely changed a little of me, to others dismay. I was more violent when angered then before, to Mayuri and Toshiro's dismay.

"Maybe I'll beat you quicker than you thought!" I was smiling while adrenaline rushed through me, almost like high while I fought Ikkaku. The Eleventh Division is also looked as a violent group filled with idiots. Mayuri always complains about them but now I understand. This feeling when you get fighting is like a honor in some way. A mixed of emotions comes at you but never fear. No fear doesn't exist to you only the pure excitement for battle and battle alone.

* * *

"Good Misa, your calligraphy has greatly improve." Aizen stood behind me as he looked over my shoulder. My back shivered and fear spread through me. I don't care how much time has passed I think I'll never get use to this man. The fear if not knowing when he might betray Soul Society is always there in my mind. Its hard enough to be in his class watching him teach as my skin crawled and itched just by the sight of him. "You have very beautiful handwriting." I looked sideways and the girl next me looked like she was about to kill me. Aizen had taken a liking to me, sadly.

"Thank you." I turned to him and smiled, hoping he would believe it. In a way it was like a deceiving game between us. Aizen had to fool me and everyone around him that he was nice and all for the better good. While I had to deceive him and everyone else that I was from here and didn't know the future that was in-store for them. Even right now with the fake smiles we both shared with another it was all to deceive the other person.

Aizen nodded his head and walked away to the other students, seeing how they were doing. "You're so lucky he likes you." I turned to the girl next me. She has blond hair, back in two pig tails and had these big blue eyes. She sort of reminded me of Harley Quin the way she looked at Aizen with those love obsessed eyes.

"What do you mean?" Looked back over at Aizen who was talking to another student. He was all happy and smiling away like nothing was ever going to happen. Part of me got sucked in that he's a nice guy but that's him deceiving me. Aizen is so good at it, that even a person like me that knows about him can be sucked in. I swear he's like a Black Hole and Soul Society is just rotating around him, until finally, being sucked in and killed.

"Come one Misa, its pretty obvious." I looked back at the girl, and I swear she _is _Harley Quin. To me she acted the same way Harley would. I just stared and watched unsure what to make of this blond girl and her opinion of things. "He's always talking to you and gives you more attention." She seemed to get mad at that and the way she looked me was like how Harley would if the Joker had left her for me. Never in my life did I feel like I was in a parallel universe until now.

"Ok?" I wasn't really sure what to say. I didn't want to faint like the first time I had met Aizen but I felt it. My heart was racing and my breathing wasn't normal anymore. My throat felt like it was clogged up while my brain was preparing it self to self destruct. I tried to calm myself down but nothing was going to save me. I ran out of the classroom and down the hall t the nearest bathroom for girls and puked. The burning sensation my throat hurt so bad and snot was dripping from my nose. I flushed the toilet and went to the sink washing myself up. I was still panicking as I stood of the sink.

"You ok?" I turned my head and some dark hair girl gave me a nasty, disgusted look and just walked out. I turned the faucet on and splashed hot water on my face trying to relax. As my body started to act normal, I looked at the mirror and boy did I look like crap. I shut off the faucet and turned to leave only to walk straight into him.

"Hello!" My face literally smack right into Aizen's chest. Reader I had walked straight into Aizen as I left the bathroom. I was so shocked and scared when I looked up to see his face all the blood rushed straight out of my head and into my ass. My face became cold and spots started to pop up all over my vision. Blackness surrounded my eyes and after that I don't know what happened.

* * *

Two months went by and I tried to avoid the Harley Quin girl and Aizen. I mostly avoiding Aizen after my little panic attack and running into him as I left the bathroom. That had to been the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. Twice I have fainted in front of him and twice Aizen came to see if I was alright. I'm really starting to think that Harley looking girl was right about him.

I slowly walked to my last class of the day, Aizen's. I didn't want to get there any faster than need be but already it felt like my heart was going to drop and fall out of my ass. You would think after two months the feeling would start to fade but my damn mind kept replaying the incident in my head. All I want to do is avoid Aizen talking to me (or even looking at me) and that Harley girl from making anymore comments that might start making me delusional about things The last thing I need is thinking Aizen has an interest in me. I pray it won't be the romance but rather a murdering one. I would rather die by his own hands Reader than have him romantically interested in me.

"I think your little incident made him like you less. Maybe you are crazy." That blond girl once again had to make a comment. I can see she likes Aizen, everyone can, just like how every girl here likes him. They were almost at a competition to see who would he notice first. They all looked up to him, male and female, and everything he does is like perfect in their eyes. I don't get it. I never had a teacher that I saw as perfect and worthy enough to waste my time trying to grab their attention.

"Eh oh well. Not like he's that great either." The girl she gave me a weird side ways glance and then turning to me. I realized I should have shoved my foot in mouth. She seemed angry that I would insult Aizen. I mean really who cares, its Aizen!

"What's that's suppose to mean?" A few people behind us turned their heads to look to see what the commotion was. The Harley girl just glared at me waiting for my response and honestly I didn't have one. What was I suppose to say? I'm was filled in a room with a bunch of Aizen worshipers and few lovers probably.

"I just mean, umm, he's like every other teacher and Captain out there. He's nothing special." That didn't help at all but just made things worst. The Harley girl just turned her head and scoffed at me. I turned back to facing Aizen and his teachings. Thankfully I sat in the back so he wouldn't have to hear the conversation I had with Obsessed girl next me. I've never met a girl that was so, attracted to Aizen. He's not _that _good looking. Just his face makes my skin crawl.

"He is special Misa." My head turned, surprised the girl would even speak to me. What I saw though was that love obsessed look that Harley Quin had when she looks at the Joker. This girl truly believed, it seems, that she was in love with Aizen. I didn't say anything but just looked ahead, feeling sorry for the girl. The man she respects and fantasizes about will betray her and everyone here.

"I guess he is" Even if it was a mumble I knew she heard it and in a way she right. Aizen is special but only because he has a way to pull people towards him. Even here, while he was good, people followed him like he was in charge. Even later on in the future he will have followers there too as well. No matter what person Aizen becomes its like he can suck people in and they will follow him in some way. That scared me.

* * *

All day I've been excited to finally get the chance to be trained by Kenpachi. A little over two years have gone by since my training with Ikkaku and now its finally over. I left the Academy, practically running while doing so, and headed to the market area so I could hurry and meet Kenpachi. My squeals almost had left my mouth every time I thought about finally be trained by Kenpachi. I've been waiting for this moment for a while now.

"Well you look happier than usual." I look around confused where that voice came from. People where every where s who ever it was most not have directed towards me. " Hello Misa! Just don't walk away." I turned around looking for ever it was until two _very_ large breasts were right in front of my eyes. My face was just barely inches away from then. It didn't take me long to know who's rack that belonged too.

"Hey Rangiku." I smiled at her as I stepped back trying to stay clear of the two bowling balls she calls boobs. "You got to be more careful with those things." It's bad enough I walked into Aizen's chest but I _never_ want to walk into Rangiku's! That would scar me for the rest of my life.

"Your lucky your's aren't as big as mine. They get in the way when I fight and sometimes even my clothes can't hold them in." She smiled when she said that and looked flattered when the guy who walked past us heard her. "They are so troublesome sometimes." She stretched her arms over head like she had just woken up and all the guys around us just stared at her massive amount of cleavage that was being shown. She truly has no modesty in her.

"I love you Rangiku." I smiled and laughed at her behavior. Over the past fours years I have gotten close to her. Especially since Toshiro is like now my brother now. Though it's more like having Jack Frost as brother if anything else. "So how is Toshiro? I haven't been able to see him a in a while." It has been a long time since we last spoken due to my training and him busy with non stop paper work. The paper work mostly due to Rangiku's part I believe.

"All you know the same as always. The afternoon naps don't seem to be helping." That wasn't much of a shocker to hear that. He's been trying to grow tall for a while now but nothing is working. Maybe Mayuri should give him something to help him grow? I'm sure that would help his problem. "He should really get a girlfriend..." Rangiku has been wanting him to be on dates for a while now. Every time they are out she points out girls that might be 'good' for him in a sense. "Maybe you Misa should try and..."

"No." Going on a date with Toshiro would just be awkward. Besides Mayuri would torture him to death if he saw me with another guy. Mayuri may not say it but his actions are speaking louder than his words.

"Fine. I hoped that boy would just lighten up." I chuckled as Rangiku and I walked through the shopping area buying all the things we needed and even some clothes. It was mostly her though that wanted to buy new outfits for I don't know what reason. I enjoy shopping as the next girl but Rangiku, I think, has a shopping problem. No I'm being serious. I think she needs to go to shopping rehab or something.

"I'm going to be trained by Kenpachi today." She stopped when she said that and looked carefully at me. Whatever joy and carefree attitude she had seemed to drop when I said that. "What?" The look she was giving me wasn't making me feel comfortable.

"Training huh? Just make sure he doesn't hurt you." She has a serious look in her face so I just nodded my head, a little confused. She smiled at me and started walking me to the Eleventh Division and back to Kenpachi's house. We talked for a little but her concern for my training didn't seem to decrease. I was starting to worry about this whole training thing with Kenpachi since even Rangiku was getting concerned about it.

"Bye Rangiku. I'll see you later!" I waved as she walked off and I headed into the house putting everything I had bought from the store away. My heart racing with excitement and I was starting to become impatient. I changed out of my Academy uniform and into an old gray tank top and a pair of black caprice. Quickly I tied my hair up when I heard Yachiru call my name and told me to meet her outside. I rushed outside with a big smile on my face expecting Kenpachi to be there. He wasn't.

"Hey they cutie!" Yachiru stood there all happy like usual so I just thought that Kenpachi was inside or on his way. She was all bubbly and more wild than usual but maybe it was because Kenpachi would be training and she was excited for it, just like me. At least that's what I thought.

"Where's Kenpachi?" Yachiru just giggled at me and stood there smiling. That's when it hit me. "You're going to train me?" She nodded her head and squealed with excitement. I stood there dumbfounded, not sure what to make of this. For so long I thought Kenpachi would be training me. I didn't want Yachuri to because well its Yachuri. I know she's a Vice Captain but still she's not a Capatain or Kenpachi! "But why?" Did Kenpachi not want to train me?

"Because..." Yachiru got all serious and for a moment I was scared. Never in the whole Bleach series did I see her like this. "I don't want Ken-chan hurt you. But..." I was little surprised by that. She wasn't the only one that was scared about him hurting me. "I'm going to have too." Her rietsu had gotten stronger and before I know it was flying backward into a near by tree. All the air was taken out of me and pain shot all over my ribs and into my lungs. I knelt on the ground and looked up at Yachuri surprised and even scared at what just had happened.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I know this chapter is short compared to the last one and a few others, but I wanted to get Misa's training out of the way and her being in the Academy. I know a long time has passed since she's been in Bleach but the years are different there compared to a human's. So yeah it's been 100 years since Misa has been there and obviously everyone she knew in her old life is dead. But I will warn you now, later on in the story there will be a twist to that. * hint hint * Also sorry that's there's no Mayuri but next chapter there will be!

**_IMPORTANT! _ December 25 will be a chapter! So remember to wake up and read it! I will have it posted right when it turns 12:00 am. So get your alarm clocks set! It will be a nice little present for all my readers. =D**

**MaybeWack**

**Review?**

**XXX**


	11. Kill

_**Hello Tomorrow **_

**Chapter 11:**_** Kill

* * *

**_

People yelling and shouting at one another is all I could hear in the distance as they were being killed. I looked over to my side to only see the man who had saved me as I lay on the cold ground. "Mayuri...why did you...?" I was bleeding heavenly as blood started to pour out of my mouth. The metallic taste burnt the inside of me as I tried to get my throat to work properly, unable to breathe right. "Mayuri...I'm scared.." Tears dripped down my face while I tried to hold back my sobs. I couldn't feel the lower part of my body, or even move it. I was paralyzed from the neck down. "Mayuri..." I cried as students died in the background while the Captains of Gotei Thirteen tried to help them. I lay there blood pouring of me, slowly dieing.

"Don't talk. You already lost to much blood." Mayuri didn't look at me but focused on the lower half of my body that was now damaged, trying to stop my blood from seeping out. I laid my head back trying to get the tears to stop pouring down my face but all I could think was why me? Why did the Hollow have to attack me? Why am I the one dieing slowly why the rest died quick and fast? Why couldn't I be home with my family instead of Bleach? More blood I had to cough up as Mayuri titled my head up so I wouldn't choke.

"Mayuri...I'm scared..." The damaged I had received from the attack was incredible. The fact that I was able to live was beyond belief. "I don't want to die here...not like this..." I started to sob uncontrollably knowing I might not make it through this. This isn't how I pictured my death. "Mayuri...please..." I started to beg hoping he'll be able to save me. I didn't want to die on my graduation day. Not like how I am now.

"Be quite. Nemu will be here soon with what I need to help you with." I nodded my head praying to an Unamed God to please help me through was not how I wanted to go, not like this. Not in the shape I am now. "You're going to be fine." I looked over at Mayuri, watching as he grabbed my hand and stared at me. My breathing became ragged as I looked into those golden eyes of his. I just nodded my head slowly calming myself my down knowing I will be alright. As long as Mayuri stayed with me here everything be alright, everything. Right now he's the only one who could save me.

"Mayuri...Thank you..." I smiled happily knowing he will be here for me and will be able to save me. His hand reached up touched my face where blood was dripping down from the wound I had received. Looking into my eyes I felt everything disappear. The world around me was gone and for a moment I didn't realize where I was or how I was. The distant screams went away and all there was left was me and him for just that one moment. The one moment that changed us and our relationship between us. Never did I think coming close to death would make something good happen.

* * *

_"Toshiro!" I ran down the long hallway, passing all sorts of people that was in the Tenth Division. Excitement filled me knowing that tomorrow will be the big day for me, graduation. "Toshiro!" I rounded a corner taking me to another hallways where his office was. I rushed to the big door knowing he would be there in a heap of paper work. "Toshiro guess what!" I slammed the door wide open and practically jumped right at him as I told him the big news. "Tomorrow is graduation!" My face wore the biggest smile you would have ever seen._

_"I am so proud of you!" Matsumoto ran over and gave me a big hug, though her large breasts practically suffocated me in the process. "My little Misa will soon be a Shinigami and soon I get to have another drinking partner..." She just want on about me and her, well mostly her, while Toshiro had the most annoyed look on his face._

_"Yes that's great." He didn't look to pleased and had the cold expressions on his face like always. Can't he ever just be happy? "Though I would think you have graduated earlier than this." He just went back to his paper work like nothing had happened. My fists curled up at my sides and part of me wanted to show him. I knew I had gotten stronger, maybe not like him, but enough that it would impress him. So I did reader, I showed him what I can do._

_"Jerk!" Wood went flying every where as Toshiro was blown back a little from the punch his desk had just received. The expensive hard wood that he has used to write on was now gone and split in two. I stood up straight and just looked up him, as daggers left my eyes and into his. "Now that your distraction is gone maybe now you can show that you care." Papers where on the floor in front of me while the desk started to cave in, the rest of it crumbling in on itself._

_"Oh my..." Rangiku stood there and started laughing hysterically while Toshiro glared ice cold daggers that would even freeze Hell over. "I can't believe you just did that!" I looked over and Rangiku looked like she was going to die from laughter as she bent of clutching her side._

_"Fine Misa, you want to show me how strong you are?" I looked over at Toshiro slightly confused what he meant by this. His expression was back to how it usual was, cold and non-caring. "I don't want to hurt you so I'll simply train you a little." I quirked an eyebrow at this. We haven't been able to see one another for so long and now for once when we do he wants to put me down and fight? Toshiro has grown to an ever colder person, or that he has paper work shoved up his ass._

_"Alright then fine. We haven't trained together since you were able teach me Rieryoku." I smiled crossed my face remembering how Toshiro had taught me to manifest my Riestu into a sword. The process though is long and hard. The amount of concentration that goes with it is immense but in the end it is all worth it. "Meet me in a hour and we can train nearby here." I turned around and left feeling a new type of confidence from me. Now after all these years of being trained I can finally show Toshiro what I'm capable of. All I could do was picture in my head me being able to hold Toshiro on my own. A wild thought but a pleasing one._

_"Well hello there dear Misa." I turned around and there in all his glory was Gin. Ever since the first time I saw him (When he kicked me and told me to go to the Academy) I've been seeing him every so often. Though its usually Gin trying to talk to me than the other way around. "I was walking and I saw you run over here so I decided to drop by." His smile never faded and neither did his closed eyes. Seriously how the fuck does he see where he is going with his damn eyes closed?_

_"Hey Gin. I'm going to be graduating tomorrow!" Even if Gin does creep me out a little right now my happiness was surpassing it. A big smile was plastered on my face again. All day I have been like this knowing soon I will be able to join the Eleventh Division and Kenpachi will be training me like he promised. The moment I walk out of that Academy I will be one step closer to being strong._

_"I'm happy that you are doing so well." His smile seemed to grow and a for a split second I thought Gin actually did care that I was doing well. The funny thing is I was positive he did care, then again it could be my happiness about me graduating tricking me. Not everything will be all happy and joyful like graduating from the Academy._

_"Well...I got to go now. I'll see you later Gin! Bye!" I smiled and waved off at him as ran off back to Kenpachi's to tell him the great news about me graduating. Gin waved back still with that fox like look on his face that never seems to change. In a way I'm going to be sad when Gin betrays Soul Society and leaves to go with Aizen._

* * *

_Just breathing was starting to be chore for me. My throat was killing my and my lungs started to hurt. "I told you I got stronger, Toshiro." I was bent over with my fist into the ground that had created a small crater that I was now standing in. The training that Yachiru had me go through greatly improved my physical strength tremendously. Even Toshiro seemed taken back from it. I could have been using my sword but I prefer hand to hand combat really. Though if ever need to be I can fight with my sword quite well, thanks to Ikkaku._

_"I'm proud of you Misa." I stood up, a huge smile on my face, while Toshiro looked down at me from the crater I was in. "Your strength though has me fear you." Toshiro had such an annoyed look upon his face it made me laugh. My strength is dangerous if someone would get hit with it, and that's the point. Yachiru being as small as she is, her strength isn't just to be able to fend people off but also to harm them. Just one punch can rapture all organs in someone, a skill she was able to give to me. Part of me training with her was stand against Kenpachi and to harm him you need to have powerful strength. Just enough its deadly._

_"It can't be that bad Toshiro! Just imagine how strong I'll get once Kenpachi trains me!" I jumped out of the hole I made in the ground and looking back I can see why my strength scares him. The small crater was about the size of Toshiro's office. I couldn't imagine how stronger I'll get once Kenpachi teaches me what he knows._

_"That's what I'm scared of." Toshiro had the most annoyed expression I have ever seen in my entire life. I laughed at him and walked over so I was in front of him. How short he is still surprises me. You would have thought that after this long he would have grown just a little but still nothing._

_"Tomorrow we are going into the Human World for training. It'll be our final test. I get to finally see what's happening, you know since..." I didn't have to finish, we both knew what I was referring too. I've been wondering what the Human was like since I've been here. I know I won't be in America but instead somewhere in Japan, but still it would be nice to know._

* * *

"Mayuri it hurts..Ow..." The pain started to become unbearable as I laid there now feeling every attack the Hollow had given. I kept crying not knowing how I was supp use to deal with it. "Ow!" I screamed so loud to what Mayuri was doing to me. It wasn't his fault I knew that it was the way the Hollow had ripped the lower part of me. "Ow...Ow..." Sharp pain was running all through and all anyone could do was watch me suffer. Yachiru was whining to Kenpachi about it, whole Toshiro yelled at Mayuri to help me but in the end everyone knew there was nothing they could do to help me from this horrifying pain.

"Mayurin help her!" Yachiru started yelling at Mayuri but Kenpachi was able to keep her quite. Mayuri started to inject me with something once Nemu came back carrying all sort of equipment with her. It would have been easier if I was in the Twelve Division so there was no waiting for Nemu but I couldn't be moved. The risk of of that was so high that my lower might even brake. I was so damaged Reader that part of my abdomen was missing. My legs looked like there where chewed up and the one side of my head had a huge gash on the side of it.

"Nemu if you don't hurry up I'll cut you up again." Mayuri started work fast as my body started to feel cold. The loss of blood had finally caught up with me and my heart felt like it wasn't beating at all. My lungs struggled to work for me to breathe and my vision started to grow poor. Slowly I felt myself feel myself die and my body become a corpse. I looked over at Mayuri panicking when I noticed all the blood leaving me. My hand was shaking and soon my whole body was too and there was nothing I could to do to stop it. Mayuri turned his head and looked at me and for once I saw something that scared me, fear.

* * *

_"Wow...Misa look!" The Harley Quin girl pointed at a bunch of tall buildings that looked like Sky Scrapers. "I wonder what they use them for..." I looked over at the girl and smiled at her ignorance. I wanted to tell her but some part of me thought it wouldn't be a good idea. If I gave out to much information she might suspect something or just think a hundred miles about it. "They look so pretty at night." The lights were all on and yeah it really did. I almost forgot how pretty the city looks when its dark._

_"Yeah it does...Look at all the other buildings." I pointed to another area that was little far of from the distance but it looked amazing. It looked like a free light show the only the buildings were putting on for us. The girl and I just stood there and watched while the rest of the students that had came ran to what needed to be done. "It's beautiful..." I wish I could stay here and look at the building all day but I knew I could never. I would have to go back to Soul Society._

_"Misa look!" I looked over and there in the distance was a Hollow. My heart jumped into my throat with fear growing in me. "It doesn't look too strong." I looked over at the girl as she looked at me and that's when it all went down hill. No more were the building beautiful to me and no more did I want to be here. "Misa run!" The Hollow had started attacking a bunch of students and before my eyes I watched all get slaughtered. 'Come one we have to hurry!" The girl pulled on they sleeve on my arm as I stood there not sure what to do, but stuck. Never in my life did I see anything as horrifying as that. I will never forget their screams._

_"Run!" The girl had pulled me with her as a bunch of us ran away from the Hollow hoping we would make it. My heart in my eyes, beating so loudly it droned out ally the screams that were being heard. My breathing started to pick a I picked up my pace, to scared to look behind fearing the Hollow would be right there. All I could think was 'Run. Just run'. "Everyone hurry!" The girl was ahead of me while I tried to keep a close distance fearing if she got any farther away, so would I._

_"Misa look out!" The looked behind me with horrifying eyes. I turned around and there before was the Hollow and all it glory. "Misa!" Before a scream could even leave my mouth its giant claw swung right at me and all the air left. My rings where broken as I felt sharp pain go straight in my lungs and blood rushed straight out of my mouth. I flew back going through trees and farther away from the group. My mind blank and for a moment I thought I was dead. It wasn't until I felt the immense pain coming from my lungs that I knew I was still alive. I laid there gasping for air unable to move while my body felt like it was going to go through shock. My mind was so blank that I couldn't think of anything while my vision became all blurry. It felt like I was being tortured._

_"Help..." I low whisper that even I could barely hear left my lips. I laid there sprawled on the ground as everyone had left there, even the girl. My mind trying to get it to work stayed blank as my body pushed it self to get up and move. Slowly and with immense pain I was able to stand out. Blood come out of my mouth again as I started to go on a coughing fit. My blood sprayed the ground below me and all over my Academy uniform as well. My breathing rigid ans my legs shake uncontrollably like they were jello. I looked up at the sky and there as in slow motion the Hollow came at me. It's mouth was wide open and as I watched I saw myself in its eyes. I looked like I had died with fear on my face._

_'AH!" Blood, my blood, was everywhere. The pain as I laid there in the Hollow's mouth, shocked of the immense pain I was going through. My spine was teared and my legs had been ripped apart. I was panting hard and tears poured down my face as I felt my body being ripped. The feeling of my muscles being ripped from the bare bone of my legs and my spine braking into two while my ribs punctured my lungs and blood pored out of mouth at a fast speed. Out of all the ways for me to die why this?_

_"My my, how troublesome." I slow turned my head as blood dripped down my chin and I saw Mayuri. I opened my mouth but all the came out was more blood ans I felt myself die a torturous state. I could say nothing but just move my jaw while blood flooded out of my mouth. I watched him as he killed the Hollow trying not hurt me anymore than I was. My brain though couldn't quite register what was happening, feeling so empty and had died._

_"May...May..." Breathing was becoming more difficult for me as I cried scared what has become of me. Blood kept coming up through my mouth non stop and all I could do was shake my head and let out sobs. My brain started racing with hear and I cried harder. I just laid there on the ground and cried non stop not knowing what else I was suppose to do. The fact that I could be dead scared the shit out of me. I would never see my family again, or my friends, or even have the chance too. "I...I...want...I...want...home...I ….want...home..." My jaw was shaking as I tried to speak the words 'I want to go home'. I turned my head to Mayuri moving my mouth to try and voice words but nothing, just silence. Tears rolled down my face as he took off his Captains haori and covered me with it, trying to stop the blood._

_"Nemu! Hurry! **Nemu!**" I watched as he screamed at her to hurry while he tried to get the blood to stop. I laid there silent watching him move and looking at his face. The only things that help me through this was his eyes. It took me away from my body me teared apart and from all the blood that surrounded me. I wanted to just reach up and touch him and feel his soft skin but that's wen I realized I couldn't. My arms had no movement in them an neither did the rest of me._

_"Mayuri..." He took a quick glance at me as my eyes pleaded with him to help me. "Please..." Tears cascaded down my face one at a time and we looked at one another. "I...don't..." It was getting harder to speak from the pressure I was feeling on my lungs. The ribs the had been broken where puncturing my lugs each time air went in them. "I don't...want to..." More blood came through my mouth as I started to shake a little on it. Mayuri moved my head up as the blood dripped down my chin. I looked up at him and stared at those pretty golden eyes of his. "I don't...want to...leave..." More blood come out before I could finish saying what I needed to say. "I.."_

_"Nemu!" Mayuri looked away as Nemu ran over carrying the supplies he needed. I watched as he set up the equipment and immediately went to work on the lower half of me. I looked away to scared to now what had become of my legs, if they were even still there. My eyes just darted over to where a line of broken trees stood, the ones I went flying through. No thoughts went through my head as I started at the scenery in front of me. I knew people where over there running but nothing clicked to me. It was just a bunch of shapes and colors in front of me. I moved my eyes back up to the sky and there stood stars above me. I watched them twinkle as my hair surrounded my head and the blood dripped down my chin to neck. None of it felt real to me anymore._

* * *

"Can you feel anything?" I looked over at Nemu as Mayuri started pinching and poking my legs. I laid there trying feel something but I couldn't. I looked at him and I didn't need to say anything, he already knew. I was getting scared now thinking the worst, I'll never walk again. I srated to panic fearing that I'll have to be in a wheel chair for the rest of my life.

"Your going to be fine. I just need to operate on you..." I looked over at Kenpachi and the others but they all had the same expression looked back and Mayuri and I nodded my head agreeing with it. My spine was practically ripped out in a way from how that Hollow attacked me. I looked down at my legs, now useless, as Mayuri picked me and carried me off as the others followed. I looked around the area and the Fourth Division was healing the majority of the students. It felt like slow motion as I watched a lot of them suffer and slowly die, like I had. There I saw Gin and his lieutenant, Izuru with a few other Captains. With them though was Aizen and as Mayuri carried me by Aizen looked right at me, as if he knew.

"Mayuri..." Whispering his name while I clutched onto Mayuri's shoulder as I sunk deep into his chest to get away from Aizen's stare. I dug my face into his Shinigami uniform, cuddling into his haori that was wrapped around me. I felt safe being in his arms like nothing could hurt me. I felt myself be pulled closer by him. I closed my eyes not wanting to think anymore about today and get rid of the horrifying experience I had just gone through. Mayuri's scent I breathe heavenly while I slowly started to doze off.

* * *

I walked down the hallway of the Twelve Division already knowing where he would be. It's been two weeks since the horrific incident and thankfully the surgery that Mayuri had performed on me was a complete success. Without him I wouldn't be here today or able to walk. I looked down at my legs where my black skirt stopped mid thigh and my knee high boots ended. All the flesh was barely there after what the Hollow did to me. I should have been dead but by some miracle I lived. Mayuri was the reason I lived.

I opened the door, that lead to his own personal lab room, with out making a sound. I walked over to the banister watching him type data into his computer. I just stood there watching him as this deep feeling spread though me. My skin started to feel weird and a rush of electric seemed to go through me. My stomach got this weird feeling of excitement as I pictured going over there and kissing him. I headed over to the stairs that would lead me to them and walked over, the heel of my boots clicking on the floor. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin his shoulder smelling that wonderful scent of his.

"Thank you." I pressed my cheek up against his tightening my hold on him. I closed my eyes loving this moment for being so close to him, cherishing it as well. I felt his hand grab my wrist and pull on it. I opened my eyes and stared looked into his, slightly confused what he wanted. His grip hardened so I tried to pull back but he stopped me. Still his grip did not let go but instead moved to my hand. I watched as his fingers became entwined with my one. "Mayuri..." I smiled at him while having my arm wrapped around him and feeling his hand in my own. We stayed like that for a while as he typed with just one hand. I never wanted to brake this moment between me and him.

* * *

"Interesting how that girl was able to live." Aizen looked out his window inside the office of the Fifth Division starring out into the far distance scenery. The Hollow he created had killed half of the Academy students for the creation of the Hogyoku. His plan went exactly according to plan, even the fact that then girl lived. "Isn't it Gin?" Aizen didn't need to turn around to see of Gin was standing there. He already had his suspensions how the Twelve Division Captain knew where she was before anyone other Captain was aware of what was happening. Aizen turned around already seeing through that face Gin always wore. Aizen already had his suspicions that Gin told Mayuri ahead of time what was going to happen.

"Somethings tend to leak out." Gin wasn't stupid and had planned for years to kill Aizen. He already knew about Misa and how she felt towards Aizena and her relationship with Mayuri. Gin had eased dropped on conversations she had shared with Toshiro herself. Aizen though has been trying to recruit other Captains besides Gin and Tousen, and Mayuri was one of them. He was also the one who had helped Aizen figure out how the Hogyoku worked and what he need to make it more powerful.

Gin gave Aizen his trademark smile and walked off his haori swaying behind him. Now that Misa was alive Gin had his own little plan that he wanted to make sure not even Aizen would be able to suspect.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Like I promised here is the chapter for all of you! I hope you all enjoyed it. This took me all day to type up and night. Misa and Mayuri have finally established a relationship! Also while reading this chapter listen too the song Gong by Sigur Ros. It goes perfectly and it will, I swear, make you cry.

**_IMPORTANT!_** There will be a chapter right before New Year's day that will fill in the blanks to a few things that people aren't sure about and also make sense of a few things that might be confusing. My present that I won't from all of you is to review! I would love it if get between 40-50 reviews for this story.

Happy Holidays! =D

**MaybeWack**

**Review?**

**XXX**


	12. Time

_**Hello Tomorrow **_

**Chapter 12:**_** Time

* * *

**_

"Well hello Misa." I closed the door behind me as I walked over greeting Gin for our afternoon tea. I sat down across from him as he spoke. "You certainly have grown." That wicked smile of has didn't faze and really I think it just grew bigger. I knew he was referring to my new bust growth after hundred years of training. I'm not close to Orihime's but for my size its bigger than average. They do say if you do push-ups everyday it will help with your the growth of your boobs. I guess that's right of not then Bleach just likes to fuck with me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." I worked on unbuckling my boots taking them off so it wouldn't be to uncomfortable for me as I sat there with Gin. I looked over and he just titled his head to the side with that fox grin of his face growing. I looked down and that damn apron like skirt of mine was making my boobs push upwards. It looked a little Sakura Haruno's except for mine the top part fit me sort of like a corset and was right where my rips were that ended just above my hips. In the front was ribbon, much like a corset's, tied in the front like a bow where I could keep my small Zanpakutō held. The rest of is just like Sakura Haruno's that ends at mid thigh.

"My Misa has grown." I glared at him since that's all I have been hearing lately is how I've grown. I no longer wear the tradition Shinigami Uniform but sort of redesigned for my liking. I have always like Sakura Haruno's outfit so I based mine off her's a little. The top part sort of looks like Soifon's except the back isn't opened like her's but closed. I don't wear the Shinigami pants like everyone else (I truly hated those.) but instead I wear black tight fighting shorts that are mid thigh on me. A lot easier to move around then those stupid bagging pants.

"Yes I know I have grown, Gin. I'm not a child anymore." He poured some tea for me as I took the cup and drank some, not really enjoying the taste much. "Its all anyone wants to talk about now is me and how much I have grown." Quite annoying really. Since hundred years have gone by with my training my body has greatly matured. My arms are now ripped, but in a good way. Not in a extreme body builder way that everyone will be freaked out by. I have more of a hot Celebrity body now if anything. Kind of like Gwen Stefani's except with more boob involved.

"You cut your hair..." Gin looked a little sad by that and really I'm not surprised. My had was down to mid-back and everyone loved it. It was pretty as Rangiku's but just a few days ago I got it chopped off. No my hair is just to my shoulders and has a chopped up look to it but in a good way. I have a lot of layers in it with a bit of a bang to it as well. All I can say is picture Sakura Haruno's hair but a bit longer, and with a bit of a wave and curl to it with layers. It looks better than how I am describing it trust me. I wouldn't want a bad hairdo and Yumichika would kill me if I did.

"He'll be here soon." I looked up at Gin as his famous fox like grin started to die down just a little but still kept that creepiness to it. I was a little confused at first by who he meant by 'he' and then it hit me, Ichigo. I new it was a matter of time seeing how a hundred years have passed but now I wasn't sure if I could go with that plan Gin had out for me. I didn't want to say anything that will object with it since after all it was Gin's plan. I didn't like how it was going to end though.

"I know..." I looked down at my tea seeing my reflection. I still looked a lot like my mother and even after all these years I barely even aged at all. "He doesn't know any of this does he?" Gin knew who I was referring too. Gin and I always met for tea after so many months as a little get together but really it was to tell Gin every I knew about Aizen. I smiled and chuckled a little thinking how stupid Aizen can be for once not knowing something. All along I thought Aizen knew about me in some way but he didn't. Instead he just wanted to kill me like the rest of the students that had died on Graduation day.

* * *

_I walked out of the Tenth Division Barracks heading back to the Eleventh Division. I softly closed the door and turned to head off home before it get's to dark for me too see. "Y'know its not nice to keep secrets." I stopped, barely a foot away from the door as I slowly turned around where the voice had came from. I looked over to the shadows trying to see anything but it was too dark too. Cautiously I turned around and started walking but keeping my senses keen just encase who ever it was popped up again. "It would be nice if you were more amusing." I stopped and turned around again getting really pissed off who ever was doing this. _

"_Stop this stupid game and just come out." I looked around scanning the area but the damn shadows all around me was making it hard to see. All I could do is wait and hear from what direction the voice was coming. I turned around and started walking again but this time I listened closely and more carefully to where the voice was. Though the voice did sound familiar to me, very familiar. I tried think and narrow it done to who it was. _

"_Funny how I take a walk and just stumble upon you discussing..." I quickly turned around to my right already pin pointing where that voice was from. The minute he spoke the first words I had realized who was following me and playing this stupid game with me. Quickly I moved and punched the ground in front of me trying to scare him hoping he would stop. I watched as he jumped from the shadows escaping my attack, and the stupid fox like grin on his face just grew. I smirked back still bent over with the ground destroyed all around me and sunken in. "I hope weren't trying to kill me." _

"_Not entirely." I stood up straight now and stood on a piece of the ground that was broken apart from the rest of it. "Though that smile of yours I wouldn't mind taking off." Of course as I expected that oh so famous fox grin of his grew even more. I slowly took a few step towards him, carefully not to trip over the broken ground from my punch. "So what do you want Gin?" Just a few feet a way I stopped with my left hand on my hip irritated that I had to play his stupid game. Manipulative bastard. _

"_You know." I glared dangerously at him trying to figure out his game. Ever since that Hollow attacked me Gin has been talking to me and always seems to be where I am. I'm starting to fear is a plan that is between him and Aizen._

"_Know what?" I'll play dumb a little but know it won't last long. Gin has it already planned how this conversation will work out most likely and him talking to me for the past few weeks was just to get a feel of how I am and how I work. "Its getting dark I need to head." Realizing now about Gin's motives I hurried and walked off using that lame ass excuse. I need to talk to __Tōshirō__ tomorrow before Gin can get to me. _

"_I told him were you where." I stopped and tuned around confused what Gin had meant about that. The worst popped into my head, Aizen. Did he tell Aizen what I knew? But how if, maybe, just tonight he had found what I did know. If so then it would be impossible for Aizen to already know things and what I have been telling __Tōshirō__. _

"_You told who?" Gin just smiled even more and turned around walking off. I stood there unsure what to do until I realized as I watched his back start to fade in the shadows he was referring to the Hollow attack. "Wait!" I ran up, fast, and stopped in front of him glaring at him hoping he would tell me what I want to know. "You're referring to the Hollow who attacked me right?" His fox like grin didn't move and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable just like how every one does around him. _

"_You're becoming more perceptive." So I was right about that but who could he have told that about? They only one that was able to get to me first was Mayuri. Now realizing this, I don't think any other Captain was there before Mayuri and even afterward they didn't show up until_ _Tōshirō__ came running over towards me. _

"_Why would you tell Mayuri...?" Gin just kept that smile on his face and silence between us. "Well?" I was getting annoyed that he wouldn't answer my damn question. I glared at him but that only sparked fire to his amusement of me questioning him. As I watched his grin grew even bigger and for a split second his eyes, just a little, opened and looked at me. _

"_You'll find out some day." He walked around me and head off back to the Third Division's Barracks. I turned around watching him leave slightly confused at what had just happened. I was more of lines angry that I wasn't told what I wanted to know so the poor tree next to me ended up having my first go right through it. My eyes glared even more at the direction Gin walked off too as the tree landed behing me just a few feet away.

* * *

_

"Y'know if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be with him right now." I drank my tea and just gave him an annoyed look. Gin will never let me live it down that it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive and that Mayuri wouldn't be with me either. "I'm sure Mayuri is happy." Gin smile curved up and I knew what he was referring too.

"You're such a pervert you know that? Is that how you look at Rangiku?" His smile grew even happier it seems and all I could have done was just yell at him by calling him a pig. Gin I'm not surprised would be like that though I don't think anyone would be. It at least has more self restraint than other men out there.

"You said I was going to kill her." His voice changed from being all polite to a bit serious. I looked down unsure what to really say to him about that. Its hard telling some body your going to kill someone you greatly care for, even when part of your plan was to help them. I know Gin attacks her, at least that's what it looked like in the Manga, and even more so when he Aizen he's like a snake. Though I hope, and I mean I _really _that there was a twist to that and Rangiku is still alive after that.

"Yeah...It seemed like she wanted to know why you left and betrayed Soul Society for Aizen. You didn't answer her question and it looked like you cut her down." I never told anyone there was a Manga and also a Anime show about their lives and what they do here. All they know is that I am not from here and some things I'm well aware of what will happen, like I see them in my dreams. It was hard though describing what I know to Gin when its been a while since I last read Bleach to know for sure what happens.

"I became a Shinigami to change things..." I looked up slightly confused a little from his sudden change but still that fox grin of stayed. Over the many encounters I've had with Gin, I realized that Kenpachi was right, he does fear death. Even now I can see through that fake grin of his and realized where he was getting at. "...so Rangiku wouldn't have to cry." I remembered that line when he said that as a child to Rangiku but I was really shocked he would say that to me. For once I didn't think I was in Gin's manipulative games.

"I could be wrong about that you know. You could have faked her murder so Aizen would never know..." Then it hit me, that's what Gin does! Him killing Rangiku wouldn't make any sense seeing as his bond with her is strong but tricking Aizen about yes. "That's it you do fake her murder!" I was smiling that I was able to figure out what happens in Bleach even though I didn't read it, but how far I can figure it out I don't know. I am glad I was able to figure one thing out at least.

* * *

"_Why did Gin tell you where I was?" I didn't go back to the Eleventh Division right away instead I head straight to the Twelve Division to get my answer from Mayuri. I barged right into the Barracks and headed straight first to Mayuri's Lab. I knew it wasn't late enough that he would be in his chambers and if so I knew he would stay be in his lab late at night. He always is. I slammed the lab door opened and marched down the stair case and right when I reached the bottom I asked him. He just gave me an annoyed look and went back to what he was doing on Nemu._

"_Why did Gin tell you that the Hollow was attacking me?" My fist were clenched together at my sides anticipating to what he might say. All the way here as I ran over I wanted to know why Gin would tell Mayuri where to save me. It wasn't like Gin and I were close and how did Gin even know about... "How did he know? Why would he come to you to help me and not Kenpachi?" How could Gin possibly know anything about me and Mayuri? We barely spoke and his Division is not even near_ _Tōshirō__ 's let alone Kenpachi's and Mayuri's. "Mayuri answer me!" My anger started to flare and I just wanted to punch something, anything, even Mayuri."_

"_Misa, May-" I turned to Nemu hearing upon her voice but she wasn't able to speak as Mayuri decided to cut her right off before she can barely say anything. _

"_Be quiet Nemu." He gave her a dangerous and then back at me. "You are nothing but a nuisance to me." He gave me a quick glare and went back to working on Nemu for whatever reason. I didn't bother to care to much about that (though I think I should have in some ways.) and went back to questioning him. Something was going on that I didn't know, I damn well should know about it!_

"_He knew about us because you told him, didn't you? Now why would you tell him? Why would Gin know about the attack Mayuri. Tell me!" My stomach started to feel like it was twisting fearing the worst possible answer Mayuri could give me, Aizen. I wanted to think it was just me being over reacting about things but I knew deep down I had to be right. Aizen had something to do with the attack on all those students. When Mayuri refused to answer and the silence just build as he worked on Nemu. I started to fear the worst. I started to think maybe Mayuri was working for Gin or even worse Aizen. "Mayuri an-"_

"_Mayuri-sama you need to tell her." I looked over at Nemu shocked she would speak up but I was relieved she did. I turned to Mayuri and glared at him knowing in the end he would have too. Whether Mayuri likes it or not we are in a relationship (it was consummated) and in relationships you talk about things, not keep them a secret. _

"_Nemu leave." Mayuri looked at me as he spoke to her but neither of us broke eye contact as she got up and walked out of his lab. Silence filled the room as he turned around putting things away he had taken out while working on her. My eyes watched him glaring into his back not liking he was having me wait. I knew he was taking his good old time so I would leave and not bother to wait for him. Its obvious he wanted nothing to do with me questioning him. _

"_Mayuri you will answer me." He scoffed at me as if the was the stupidest thing he has ever heard. "Mayuri..." My fists clenched tighter and I felt my nails start to dig into the palms of my hands. He turned around and faced glaring angry daggers at me which I gladly gave back to him. "Mayuri tell me." He walked off to his chair and sat down looking at me with disdain in his eyes. I hope now I'm able to get my answers. _

"_You were suppose to die." There was no remorse in his voice, he just said it in a matter of fact tone like it was the obvious thing. "I knew about it for sometime." His whole attitude went being angry to annoyed that he had to tell about this. He was acting like it was the most obvious things to know about. That just started to really piss me off even more. _

"_So what you were willing to let me die?" He didn't answer but let my questing hang in the air. I knew right away with out him responding it was a yes. "Oh well that's just great. So what made you change your mind? What did you get a heart at the last second?" I can already feel my blood boiling in me with anger knowing he was willing to let me die. All I could do was picture him sitting there in his stupid lab pondering if he should help me or not while the Hollow ripped apart the lower part of me. _

"_It was an experiment." I was dumb founded Reader. Never once in my whole life was I lost for words until I heard that. I stood there mouth open trying to mouth out words, syllables, anything that would make sense but nothing! Him saving it was just an experiment which scared me because what if that made me the experiment? _

"_An experiment on what? Your self?" He didn't answer and the look on his face I knew meant a yes. "Wait a second what experiment did you do on your self?" I looked at him to see if there was any change I was to stupid to notice but nothing. I couldn't figure out what experiment he had done to him self until I actually thought about everything and it slowly clicked into my head. "You wanted to see if you would really save me?" He turned around in his chair and started to type on the keyboard that was in front of him. Silence filled the room while my mind raced with confusion and uncertainly about him. "What made you choose?" My voice was soft and small like something close to that of a child's. Being in his lab for once I actually did feel small. "Mayuri?" I walked up to him and stood there facing him as he typed. _

"_Did Aizen have anything to do with the attack?" My nerves where starting to get the best of me as I watched him typing just starring at the screen not even bothering to give me any indication of anything. "He had planned the attack..." Mayuri didn't make any movement towards as everything started to hit me hard. In one big moment and finally realizing everything, Aizen __wanted the students dead for the __H__ōgyoku__ and that Mayuri had been helping him Aizen with his plans. I backed away from Mayuri starring at him with fear in my eyes while my body kept shaking. I would have never though Mayuri would work with Aizen let alone help him. "You helped him..."_

"_Must you always jump to conclusions." My feet stopped confused and scared knowing that Mayuri had something to do with that Hollow attacking me. "He wanted me to join him." My heart was racing so fast it was hard to hear Mayuri explain while my ears pounded with each heart beat. "To put it simply, at this time I have more interesting things to do." Mayuri gave me a side ways look and watched my reaction go from terror to fully relieved. "Stupid girl. Those barbarians are effecting your intelligence." _

_I smiled slightly relieved that it wasn't as bad as I had thought. "So...what are you more...interesting things to do..." My hands went behind my back as I looked away from him while my foot traced the tiled floor curious about him refusing to join. I took a quick glance and he looked at me, no fully facing me giving me a weird look. "What?" I looked side ways and back not sure what he was getting at by starring at me. "Why are you looking at me like?" Still he made no movement and just kept starring at me. "What am I your interesting things to do?" I smiled as he scoffed and turned back to what he was doing. _

"_Don't get cocky." I laughed at him only to have him glare at me with annoyance. "Useless girl." I started giggle at him and watched as he typed away. He looked cute sitting so I walked over bent down a little put my hand on the other side of his face and kissed his cheek. _

"_Yes but I'm your useless girl." He glared at me from the side and scoffed once again at me but didn't pull away as I kissed him.

* * *

_

"You're creepy you know that Gin?" I reached over to grab tea for me to poor into my cup. Every time, with everyone, he always has to creep people out. "How did I even become friends with you is beyond me." I was starting to think I was on drugs or something. I know he saved Rangiku from death but with me he refused to leave me a lone. He always use to black mail me about keeping secrets from him about Aizen but instead told Tōshirō.

"I didn't know we were friends." I glared up Gin from my tea cup and I drank. "More like acquaintances, y'know?" I rolled my eyes as his smile never faded. His face looked so much like a fox's if you saw him in person Reader. Part of me wanted to pinch his cheeks and tell him how he cute was because of it. The other part of me wanted to slap him and telling to once open up his damn eyes. Seriously how can someone smile so much and never open their eyes? "You never were the ribbon any more." I gave Gin a confused not recalling any ribbon he had given me.

"Yeah it has been a while." I reach up to the top of my head and felt the area where the ribbon use to be on my head. "I'll start wearing it again so my hair can stay out of my way a lot easier now its starting to get longer." I pushed my hair back behind my ear as my bangs started right on my face.

* * *

"_Damn it all to hell." The dress Yumichika had bought me was starting to get on my damn nerves. It was a light teal color that went down to my knees and had slits on both of the sides. It had a bit a color to it that was gray but what I hated about it was how it felt around my wait. It was a bit tight fitting for my taste and the gray shorts I didn't any better. They were to tight as well and I hate how my legs look on tight knee length shorts. To Yumichika I was cute but to me I was anything but cute. _

_I entered into the Tenth Division walking past all the other room and heated straight to __Tōshirō__'s office that he shares with Rangiku. I opened the door ans stepped only to hear from a slumbering Rangiku "You look cute!" Not even two feet into the room and already someone else is going on how I look 'cute'. She went on how it fit my figure but should be more low cut to show off my chest. Apparently from her I need to be more sexy and not just cute. _

"_Rangiku you can go. I'll finish the paper work." She smiled brightly hearing __Tōshirō__ and left the room saying something about free drinking. I turned back to_ _Tōshirō__ slightly confused but neither the less happy to see him. "You can't stay long I have a lot of.." We both turned our head to the stacks of paper on his desk that Rangiku refused to even do. Both of us sighed knowing there's no use to dwell on it. She'll never do her work, ever. _

"_Alright. Then tomorrow we can talk?" __Tōshirō__ nodded hos head and waved me off to leave so he can do his work. I said goodbye and left the Division to head some where but I wasn't where really. I just kept walking to where ever my feet lead me to which was at a slow pace. Mayuri was busy with some type of study of his and I didn't want to be troublesome. Kenpachi was taking his nap and Yachiru was at the Woman's Association meeting. Everyone I was friends with was busy today. _

"_Damn this hair of mine!." My bangs that Yumichika decided to give me was becoming a pain in my ass. I didn't feel like straightening them today but having them wavy and getting in my eyes was starting to frustrate me to no end. I pushed my bottom lip up and kept blowing my eyes out of my eyes every five seconds. I'm starting to really hate my hair now. "God damn it!" I took my hand and brushed my bangs back hoping they'll stay back. "Ugh. I give up!" Not even two seconds went by and they were back in my eyes once again. _

"_Having hair problems?" I turned around and there on top of one of the walls stood Gin smiling down on me. I gave him an annoyed look not interested in his mockery for the day. "You're not amusing today." I started to walk off only to have Gin follow me. After a minute of hearing his foot steps I stopped and turned around to look at him. Just like always that smile and closed eyes sent shivers down my spine. _

"_What Gin?" Lately he's been following me and always kept trying to talk to me after that Hollow attack. Its always when I leave the Tenth Division too but probably because I walk past near the Third Division's Barracks. Though instead of answering me he handed me a white ribbon. I stared and looked at it a bit confused why he was giving it to me. I took it from his hands and tied it around my head so it could pull my bangs back and out of my eyes. "Thanks...Umm...You want to do something?" His grin grew bigger and for split second I thought he might have opened his eyes.

* * *

_

"You might die you know if you try and kill him." I looked at Gin worried about that plan he had told me about Aizen. I knew most of it from watching Bleach but Gin planning to kill him I didn't know what was part of it. "He'll be stronger Gin, a lot stronger." Gin's smile started to fall and no longer had its appeal to it. I wanted to tell Gin how strong Aizen will get and that he will have no chance to survive against him. I didn't though and I kept my mouth shut but I started to deeply regret it.

"I know." His smiled went back to being normal but he couldn't hide from me how he really felt. My fists clenched tighter against the tea cup, shattering it to pieces. Hot tea dripped down my hands and all over the table.

"Sorry..." I looked away a little embarrassed. "Gin...You know its alright that are afraid. Everyone is afraid to die in some way." His smile faded as he looked confused at me like I was being crazy. I stood up putting on my boots as I prepared myself to leave. His facial expression didn't change as he watched me start to head towards the door.

"My Misa has grown." His fox like grin came back on his face the second he had said that. "Becoming more perceptive now." Gin stood up and walked towards me having that creepy, almost like how a pervert would before he abducts a women, effect on me. Awkward moments like these are what I truly hate about him.

"I'm not the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division for nothing you know." A smug grin was on my face. After a 100 years of training with Kenpachi (I still am trying to get to his strength) I was bale to finally become a Seated Officer. Even though I don't have a Shikai or Bankia (Not yet bit I will eventually ) I'm stronger than other seated officers. "Take care Gin." I reached up on my toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before I turned around and opened the door to leave.

* * *

"You and Misa have been getting close." Aizen sat at his desk, tea in front him with nothing but confidence beaming from him. His polite attitude always stayed the same but never was game of chess that he liked to play with others. "You're not starting to care about her, are you?" The polite smile of his stayed the same showing no anger or annoyance to the Third Division Captain. If anything Aizen was more amused by their friendship and though nothing of it really. To him it was just another side game that he could watch and possibly join in just to have them loose.

"Like I told you before..." Gin's smile widened already knowing what he had to say. He was the only one able to Read Aizen and what he had planned for others. Yes Gin had come to care for Misa, almost like Rangiku, but that was something no one can possibly know about. "I'm like a snake, with cold skin, no emotions." Aizen smiled at him pleased hearing upon his answer, just the way Gin wanted him to react. For both of them this was a game of chess, and each had a fare shot a winning

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you for all the reviews! Also thank you **Seireitei Reject** for telling me about the spelling errors I have in the chapters. I went through and fixed all of them so they are all nice and cleaned up now. If any of you see any other spelling mistakes please tell me so I can go and fix them as fast as I can. =] I hope you all liked this chapter to start off the New Year with. It added a bit of a twist to the story and I just love Gin too! I know Misa doesn't have a Shikai or a Bankai and she won't. I don't want her to be a Marry Sue and she needs some type of weakness. She will later on get a Shikai but it don't be anything too powerful that can't be stopped. She will not have a Bankai at all or even come close to getting one.

**_IMPORTANT!_** I have fixed the time that has passed since Misa has been in Bleach. The chapter Titled _Training_ is fixed now with the years. Don't worry it didn't mess up the plot or any thing. I just needed to fix how much time has passed since I messed that part up. In Bleach only 110 years have gone by since everyone became Captain and I wanted to follow that. Other than that no significant changes have been made to those chapters.

Also a new chapter will be out at the end of January but if I get a snow day before that than little bit before that then. I hope you all have a great New Year's day!

**MaybeWack**

**Review?**

**XXX**


	13. Arrivals

_**Hello Tomorrow **_

**Chapter 13:**_** Arrivals

* * *

**_

"Kenpachi what is wrong with you? You don't go and try fight someone who is in prison!" I was bent over with my hands on my hips yelling at this fool who wanted to kill Rukia. Kenpachi was still tied up when Gin dropped him off to me. "She's not even a seated officer you idiot!" Kenpachi just rolled his eyes and looked annoyed from me yelling at him. My eye brow twitched as even more anger started to flow through me.

"I didn't train you to become a bitch." My eyes glared daggers at him as I grabbed him by his Captains Haori bringing my face close to his. If looks could kill Kenpachi would have been dead on the spot.

'What did you just say to me?" I started to shake him back and fourth as I went on ranting about him. I wanted to punch him so bad for acting like a fool. How rude can some one be to ask if they can fight a person that was in prison! He barely knew who she is!

"Misa is scary when she's angry." I looked over to my side with an annoyed look on my face as Gin stood there smiling at me. I still held onto Kenpachi's Haori while I blew a strand out of my hair and walked off. I dropped Kenpachi face first onto the ground as I turned around to get away from the buffoon I call a Captain. "You should be more careful around her." Kenpachi scoffed at him, as if that something he hadn't already known about.

* * *

"So they are already here eh?" I stood out side the Third Division's Barracks across from Gin as the other Shinigami's discussed the intruders outside these walls. "I wonder how long it will take them to get in. What do you think?" I bent of over a little my hands behind my back as Gin just stared off in the distance where the South Gate is. I smiled seeing his fox grin grow even more. Ever since Rukia was imprisoned I've been waiting for this moment to finally come. A rush of excitement rent through me knowing finally the Bleach series has finally started.

"Don't hurt to them to much Misa." Gin turned and smiled, smocking me in a way. I scoffed at him as I heard the fighting out side the South Gate. We listened as everyone else did and wondering who was winning. Then again Gin and I have known that Ichigo was going to win for a while now.

"Can I come and see them?" I turned my head towards Gin softly smiling at him hoping he'll bring me a along. I wanted to see Ichigo so bad in person! I wanted to fight him too, only to see how strong he was. My smile started to turn into a wicked one like Kenpachi's waiting for Gin's answer.

"No." Gin turned his head to the side slightly being cute and all nice how he turned me down to come with him. "Y'know it wouldn't be good if your hurt him." Gin's smile grew even bigger, mocking me (Though all I could think 'like you wouldn't do any better'), knowing that he was right about that. If I met him I would fight him, just like how Kenpachi would, and in the end I would most likely hurt him or wound him severely. Though part of thought it would be his own damn fought for being to weak.

"The Gate is opening." At the corner my eye I was bale to see it be pushed opened. I watched as Gin started to head off in the direction of the South Gate. "Don't hurt to much now!" I called after him knowing what would happen to the poor Gate Keeper. I wish i could be there to see all of it. "Lucky bastard." I stayed where I was knowing they wouldn't get through and waited for Gin to return. "I hope he doesn't hurt him to much." I looked over at the South Gate seeing it start to close and i headed of there though, getting tired of standing around. The commotion started to die down and people went back to doing what ever it was they were doing before.

"He's quite amusing." Gin walked over once the gate closed all the way. He did seem amused with his encounter with Ichigo as the fox grin of his grew bigger. "Don't worry I didn't hurt him to much." I smiled knowing Ichigo hadn't gotten any serious wounds but the for the South Gate keeper, I couldn't exactly remember if he lived or died.

"What about the Gate keeper? Did you kill him?" I knew Gin hurt him but for the life of me I couldn't remember that far back in the Bleach series. I wasn't sure if Gin just wounded him and or had actually killed him. I couldn't even remember what fully what happens after this for them. Its been so long the Bleach series is really starting to become just a blur to me.

"I just cut off his arm. The boy stopped me from killing him." I nodded my head following Gin back to his Division trying to remember all the details to what happens after this. I know his friends do get in her but how I couldn't quite remember. Now I know they meet a guy who's name starts with a G...right? Or is it a J...No a G I'm positive...But why do I keep thinking he's a male nurse? Maybe he is a male nurse...or maybe he looks like male nurse from another Anime..."What'cha thinking about?" I stopped just barely an inch from Gin unaware that was i was lost in my thoughts.

"Oh just about what happens next." Gin smiled at me and left me to my thoughts while I followed him. I know the game name begins with a G...Think Misa, no think! "Ganju!" I yelled out his name happy was I able to remember something. Now I remember why I thought he looked like a nurse because of his clothes! In the Anime they were the same color a scrubs the people in hospitals wear. Everything started to come back to me, how they meet Shiba Kuukaku, and doesn't she have like one arm?

"Your becoming creepy." I looked at as Gin and I entered the Third Division's Barracks. His smile became an unpleasant one due to my random shouting along the way of names and things that will be happening. I gave Gin an annoyed look ironic that's he's calling me creepy when he's _always_ creepy.

* * *

"Only fourteen days left? Already?" I looked over back at Kenpachi shocked at the news he had just told me. I honestly hadn't thought so soon Rukia would be killed, well almost killed anyways. Ichigo, Renji and the others will be coming to help her soon.

"To bad she's being held at Repent Tower, Shishin Jail." Kenpachi gave off an annoyed looked as everyone else looked a little confused. "I can still fight her though." His blood thirst grin grew on his face as I sighed out loud in annoyance.

"Oh please, you can't even remember your way back to your home. " I looked over at Kenpachi being all nonchalant while I rolled my eyes over him with his idiotic thoughts. "What are going to do? Fight and get lost?" The man probably doesn't even know where Repent Tower is. I took a side ways glance at Kenpachi while Yumichika laughed at the comment I had just made. We all knew I was right about it.

"You're all idiots." Kenpachi stood up from the table and started to head out when a loud announcement was made. Everyone quickly turned their heads listening to the loud beaming words that started everyone.

**"Attention all Captains! Attention all Captains! Your presence is required for an emergency meeting. I repeat..." **Kenpachi quickly headed out the door without a second look behind him. I turned my head towards Yachiru both having questionable looks on our face. As the announce repeated again I tried to remember what the meeting was about, but my memory went completely blank. I tried to think what would happen with Ichigo right about now but I couldn't even remember that.

"Cutie what's wrong?" I looked over at Yachiru as she leaned across the table reaching for more candy the was in the bowl. Pushing the bowl towards her I smiled and simply said 'Nothing' to her. I turned to Yumichika as he gave me a worried look but I just smiled up at him was I walked out of the house. I walked out of the Eleventh Division's Barracks already noticing all the Vice Captains scrambling around like lost dogs just because their Captains had left.

"Misa!" I turned around and looking over, seeing Rangiku with a bunch of other Vice Captains. "Did Kenpachi leave too?" I looked over behind quickly seeing Renji look down upon me where he stood. He didn't seem to please to see me, then again we don't know each other very well.

"Yeah! Wait...Didn't you hear the announce...Never mind. You where sleeping again weren't you?" What a stupid question I almost asked her. Of course she wouldn't hear it, she never hears anything. She's either sleeping or trying to get free alcohol from people. She just scratched the back of her head and laughed telling me to come on up to where she was. "Alright! I'll be right there." I headed up the stairs to the part of the building all the Vice Captains where standing at, seeing Renji first, and then Tetsuzaemon.

"...I think...He's been acting strange..." I turned my head to Momo not even noticing she was there. "He doesn't tell me what's wrong. No matter how may times I asked." She had her knees curled to her chest, and her hands bundle together with tears starting to form in her eyes. "I...What should I do?" I lean against the wall looking over at the sky next to Renji as he told her not to worry. I didn't say anything but I knew what Aizen was doing now. Momo had now started to see a little bit a glimpse of who he is.

"He probably just doesn't want you to worry." I turned and smiled at her. I really didn't want to say anything but being as she's Tōshirō 's closest friend and that me and her are on good terms I needed to say something nice. In a way Aizen didn't want her to worry but that's only about him betraying Soul Society and her never knowing the truth about himself. Yes that he could be worrying about, but not her as a living being. Momo smiled a little at me and seemed to be more relaxed with Renji and I's comforting words.

**"Alert! Alert! Intruders in the city! All personals should report to their stations!" **Quickly I jumped over the railing and hurried back to the Eleventh Division. **"I repeat..." **Everyone was a blur around me while I ran quickly on the roof of buildings, hurrying knowing what was to come. **"Alert! Intruders in the city!" **My heart was racing so fast and my adrenaline was at its peak. **"Please return to appointed stations!"** I flashed stepped the rest of the way making sure I'll meet up with Kenpachi as son as possible.

"Cutie!" I looked to my side and there Yachiru was running at my direction as I smiled at her. "Ken-chan!" She jumped off the building where was as I followed excited. He looked up at us both as he ran while Yachiru landed on his back.

"Yachuri...Misa.." I smiled next to him easily keeping up with his pace as Yachiru pointed out that we were going to fight the enemies. "Yeah!." Kenpachi's blood lust grin grew on his face just hungry for battle while smile seemed almost identical from his. "I don't why but they survived a fight against Ichimaru!" I looked over at Kenpachi knowing damn well Gin did not fight them. They were meant to stay alive. _"I want to try them myself..!" _Blood lust for battle consumed Kenpachi as he ran faster heading towards the enemy.

* * *

"We searched all night and still nothing!" I sat on the ground tired from all this stupid running around looking for this damn enemy. Kenpachi was so persistent on fighting them his whole damn squad went looking for who ever this intruder is. He looked down at me and back to the other man. "Hey you can go back now." Yachiru gave me a sad look seeing as all day I ran around Soul Society looking for this person helping out the rest of the Division. "Ah...What's that sound?" I turned me head as a sound in the distance like a big bang and for a moment I thought it was.

"What the..." I stared a gulf of light emerged in the sky almost forgetting there inside was Ichigo and the rest of the gang with him. I quickly jumped one of the Eleventh Division's buildings and watched, almost in slow motion crashed into the shakonmaku. Reader it was like watching a Super Nova take place and at any moment a Black Hole was going to appear right in front of me. It started to spiral as it broke through the shield all the light being ripped around with it. Then a like an asteroid shooting onto earth, one of them was shooting down onto Soul Society! Then in one big explosive effect to more went shooting down. For a moment my mind went blank and I wasn't even sure what I want looking at.

"Damn they separated into four." I turned around at Kenpachi as he watched each one intently. "Which one...? Which one is... the strongest?" That evil look appeared on his face already trying to track down who to go after for. I wanted to tell him who, but in the midst of it all, I couldn't remember who split up with who. I just stared when I saw a big huge crash not to far away remembering that's where Ikakku and Yumichika where! I jumped off the building and headed to their direction forgetting about Kenpachi and Yachiru. I saw another crash in the corner of me I not to far away from the Twelve Division.

"Shit!" I stopped not sure where I wanted to go. I wanted to see Ikkaku fight Ichigo but I also wanted to see Mayuri fight that Quincy guy. I turned my head to the area Ikkaku was knowing he'll end up getting hurt and loosing and that I needed to heal him, but Mayuri. The sight of him all bloody and just barely even having his body intact made me want to scream. I didn't want to see that but Mayuri I knew would be able live and will heal him self. Still part of me wanted to be there with him but I knew I couldn't. I gave a sad smile to where I knew Mayuri would be and started to head off when..."Is that?" The guy who's outfit that looked like a nurse, Ganju, ran right passed the building I was standing on, as Yumichika followed him. Now Reader what would you do if say Yumichika chase a guy? With that, you can just imagine what my reaction was.

Disregarding that scene I quickly ran to the area Ikkaku was, already hearing fighting going on. My smirk grew knowing I'll be able to finally see Ichigo fight in a front row seat. I've been dieing to see how well he fights in person rather than what the Manga perceives him. For all I know there could be a few more flaws to him they are hidden, maybe. "Wha-" The building I was on just a few yards away from me split right into two! My footing became all jumbled up and I almost fell as the building shook from the abuse it had just received. I walked over to where the edge, where I stood, and bent over a little seeing Ichigo right where the building split. A smile appeared on my face as I sat down and watched, still a good distance away. I couldn't hear what they said to one another, not that really mattered, but as I watched a noticed Ichigo sucks. The fact that Ikkaku isn't really beating him is very quite depressing. Sure Ichigo has some type of skill, but really Ikkaku should be doing a lot more damage to him.

"No..." Ichigo ran straight at Ikkaku full speed and had cut right through him. Blood went flying every where and I quickly stood up trying to get a better look, now fully concerned and angry. My fists clenched as I watched Ikkaku once again go straight at Ichigo but only to be cut down again. "You idiot..." I ran right over as Ikkaku fell blood spilling from him as I shoved Ichigo to the side, almost sending him straight into the building. Gently though I rolled Ikkaku onto his back and started to use Kidō to heal his injuries. Ikkaku was out cold as his wounds started to heal up and the all the blood he had lost moved back into his body.

"Who are you?" I took a quick glance looking over at Ichigo pissed off that I had to heal Ikkaku. I didn't him answer at him at first to busy trying to get the blood to stop flowing out and the deep wound to heal up, luckily it only had taken me five minutes or so to do.

"Misa..." I didn't speak loudly to him or even stern but soft as I stood up now facing fully to Ichigo. I looked over seeing a deep cut on his arm. "Here...let me fix you up a bit." I walked over, sighing in defeat, knowing it was my duty as a healer to heal all the wounded as much as possible. "The cut on your head isn't to bad but your arm..." There was a deep gash on his right arm that needed to be healed up before it bled anymore. I grabbed his wrist, this weird nervous feeling come through me, and started heal the wound. None of us spoke for quite some time but once the wound was healed I turned around and headed off worrying now about Mayuri. "Don't tell him that it was me. He'll just get mad." I didn't bother to turn around and face him knowing already he knew what I meant.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned around annoyed that I was being occupied here. "Do you know Rukia Kuchiki?" I stood shocked that he would ask me such a question. Really I wasn't anticipating any of that. Silence fell as i stood there confused and worried as to what I was going to say. Really what could I say? I didn't want to mess up with the story line at all. (Though me being here was probably already doing that.)

"No..." His face fell a little at that but I knew how to fix that. "But Ikkaku will know. He'll help you with what you need." I gave Ichigo a soft smile and waved at him and I flashed away from the area heading to where Mayuri should be, worried how he will act.

* * *

"That boy is so annoying." I kept hearing Ichigo call out Ganju's name every two seconds. "Does he ever shut up?" Hearing him yell for Ganju was _really _starting to piss me off. Part of me wanted to go back in time and instead healing him beat the living shit out of him. A wicked grin appeared on my face pleased with imagining my fist collide straight into him and it ripped his body apart into the ground and..

**"NOOOO!"** I stopped confused hearing just a loud yell almost like it was Yumichika's, actually I could have sworn it was Yumichika's. I stared off at the direction knowing where that voice had came from a huge, what sounded like a fire cracker, went off. I starred confused why I was seeing fireworks up in the sky at a time like this? I turned back to where I was heading only to see a herd of Eleventh Division Shinigami running below. Literally Reader there was a _herd_ of them heading straight towards someone. No doubt Ichigo.

"That boy is becoming a nuisance." I softly sighed to myself as I headed off to the Fourth Division knowing Mayuri would be there about to interrogate Ikkaku. I'm worried the damage he's going to do there. I ran as fast as I good hurrying before an serious problem may occur. I heard a loud explosion coming from the Main Hospital. "Damn you.." I flashed stepped to where the giant whole was that Mayuri had made. I ran threw it right as when Mayuri was about to harm Ikkaku.

"MAYURI!" Kenpachi had intervened catching Mayuri's hand before anything would occur. I watched, surprised at first Kenpachi appearing so fast, and anger flowing through me, seething with rage that _Mayuri _would even dare to harm him. I knew Mayuri was a cruel man but this was taken to far! I watched as Mayuri and Kenpachi exchanged words before Mayuri made his way to wear I stood. Nemu gave me a quick glance looking away horridly knowing what was about to come. "You do that again..." My eyes moved to my right as Mayuri started to walk past me. "...I'll punch into tomorrow." Mayuri just scoffed at me words and kept on walking.

"Like I'm worried about such a thing." We eyed one another, almost like slow motion, but even during my anger his eyes just make anything go away. I sighed softly still worried what was going to happen to Mayuri later on.

"Please be careful, Mayuri." I looked at him but he said nothing and kept walking not caring to make another comment to me. "Why must men be so troublesome?" I softly whined to myself and headed straight to Ikkaku to see how he was. Bandages covered all of his chest and waist as he laid there on his back. I didn't heal him as good as I should have really, but in a way I wanted it to be a punishment to him for loosing so fast. I _know_ for a fact he could have done so much better against.

"Misa." I turned towards Kenpachi looking up at him while the battle smile was his face. "Heal Ikkaku and you're going to help me." His smile became more sinister and all I could do was just agree, to my dismay. I walked over and started to heal Ikkaku a little more so his body wouldn't hurt to much and that scar wouldn't be to bad. I only used my right hand to heal, being just a simple little task.

"There, you should be fine now." I smiled at Ikkaku and turned to Kenpachi waving them good bye, leaving them to talk to amongst their selves. I walked down down the long hallway out of the building only to see a huge crowd at the other end not to far away. Someone looked like they were being carried on a stretcher, and as the crowd started to clear out I was able to see, who ever it was, they were horribly injured. Not giving to much I started to walk closer only to get a better view, but sadly I still couldn't tell who it was. "Damn." Turning around, not knowing where there hell I should go, I made my way to the Tenth Division hoping Tōshirō would be there.

"Hello Misa." Gin's voice came behind me just as I was about to take a step away from this area. Slowly and out of annoyance I turned around to look him, only to see that fox face of his. "Renji needs to be healed." His smile seemed to grow even more knowing it was something I didn't want to do. I never really liked being in the Fourth Division healing people, to much work. Sighed in defeat knowing I couldn't disobey his orders, I walked towards where Renji was. Approaching there room he was in, I noticed Momo and Tōshirō talking but the minute I walked in everything went silent. I looked between them confused and glared a little at Tōshirō. He had said something to her he really shouldn't have.

"What is with everyone getting their ass kicked today?." I bent down on the ground next to Renji, completely out cold from the fight he had just with Ichigo. I pulled back the sheet only to found a long deep gash, blood still pouring out of it. My hands went over the wound emitting green spiritual energy, healing the wound Renji had received. The blood started to go back into the wound as skin now formed growing on wound, covering it up and then concealing it. "Someone else can do the rest. He'll be good like this until then."

"Thank you Misa." I turned my head and smiled at Momo, pulling the sheet that was covering Renji's body back up. I stood up taking a quick glance at Tōshirō as I headed out of the room, hoping Tōshirō would follow me so I could talk to him. Foot steps I heard behind me, very slow but none the less I knew who it was. "You need to be more careful what you say to her...Oh and Kira.." I turned my head back to Tōshirō as he stood there arms crossed and head turn to the right away from me. "Is perfectly fine. Next time though run by what you think before you tell her. She might takes things...differently" Silence fell a little between us before Tōshirō spoke to me.

"I am right about him though." Tōshirō turned his head now giving me that cold look of his as I just nodded my head. "Will what you say happen?" I knew perfectly well what Tōshirō was referring too, always going over it as much as possible. What he didn't know was today would be today, just like how Gin explained it to me, Aizen would fake his death.

"Yeah...very soon. She will be the very first to see it..." I turned around and walked away no longer wanting to talk. The picture in my head knowing I was going to see a fake, bloody, almost mutilated body of Aizen hanging on the top of Fifth Division's wall. It's one thing to see it in the Manga, another knowing you'll going to a real life of it. The last thing I want to hear is that scream come from Momo's mouth. A shiver went down my spine knowing soon everything will change drastically. "I can't do this..."

* * *

I saw it, I saw the body. It hung there on the wall by a sword blood streaming out of it, a blood fall it was rushing down the wall like that. Those eyes, those lifeless eyes, starring at you like they still cared for you. The smell of it started to pick up, like it was real, like he had really died. For a moment though I truly thought he had, that no longer will I have to deal with him. He was gone, forever, as if. I knew some where right now, he was either hiding somewhere with Gin helping him or, had already left to Hueco Mundo.

**_"Captain Aizen! Captain Aizen!" _**Her screams I couldn't handle anymore and I just walked away already seeing Gin come to where Momo was. My head stayed down not wanting to witness her brake. Oh Reader she was braking so fast and horribly. People who read Bleach go how she's clingy and so weak but how Aizen was with her, how he manipulated her, I can see why. Even me knowing how evil he was, would still get fooled just by the smile of his. He could fool everyone Reader, _everyone. _

"What's going on?" Gin walked right past me bearing that grin on his face. "Who is screaming so early in the morning?_" _As he kept walking towards where Momo stood, and where the fake Aizen body hung on the building, I waited for Momo to finally snap. Just a few feet away he was it happened, she went after him with no second thought.

"**_It was you!"_** At fast speed she went after him, hand on the handle of her Zanpakutō being taking out and only to connect with Kira who stopped her. "Kira-kun! Why..." Then it went all down hill, just like how me and Gin had talked about. Momo got mad at Kira for not backing down against her and not moving out of her so she attacked him instead. Both released their Shikai and went straight towards one another only to have Tōshirō to intervene.

"You should leave now." I turned towards Gin unsure if it was him I even heard but I knew it had to be. I stood there a few more seconds watching the rest of the Lieutenants retrain both Momo and Kira. Nodding my head I left before anymore trouble broke out, heading back to Kenpachi like I had promised. There's more things I needed to worry about than that little scuffle.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Finally Ichigo shows up! It took me forever though to find where I needed to start in the Manga but I figured this would be the perfect place. I know it's a bit chopped up and Misa doesn't have a big huge rule yet but she will as the story progresses don't worry. Gin though will be playing a bit of a big role though since I like him. XD And that Gin and Misa are working together against Aizen. Also thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad so many of you like newest chapters. I love reading what you guys think. =D

This chapter is actually out early than its suppose to be but that's all because of snow days! I was able to have a three day weekend and hopefully I will have off again sometime this week because it's suppose to snow on Wednesday. So expect another chapter coming soon again! =D

**News!: **I have put a new link to a better picture of Misa up on my profile. The one that I told all of you in the **Notice **was a rushed one really. The one that is up now is a lot better. Also I have been thinking about creating a Gin Oc story. I don't have a full idea for it yet but I'm working on that. So if there's any Gin lover's out there be prepared for a future story of Gin!

**Review?**

**MaybeWack**

**XXX**


	14. Fools

_**Hello Tomorrow **_

**Chapter 14:**_** Fools  


* * *

**_

"Come one Misa! We have to hurry! We can't miss Ken-chan's fight!" Yachiru called after me as I ran behind her, following to where Kenpachi had gone off too. His spiritual energy seem to have grown around the area, even I was starting to feel some of the pressure. "Cutie hurry!" Yachiru yelled me annoyed that I wasn't running to her liking. I hurried up and moved to her side, immediately feeling the rest of Kenpachi's spiritual energy. We jumped from building to building, heading down to where Kenpachi was ground level. I stopped once I got close enough to see Ichigo standing there in front of Kenpachi, with Ganjyu and Hanatarou behind him. Yachiru just jumped on Kenpachi's right shoulder shoving his head to the side. "Oh! He's drooling~!" Just in a flash Yachiru was on Ichigo's shoulder only to have him react angry to her. "He got angry."

"Idiot. It's your fault." Yachiru stood in front of me, next to Kenpachi, being all innocent as we watched Ichigo yell at Ganjyu to take Hanatarou away from here. I watched as they ran off, part of me wanting to follow them but I stayed behind not wanting miss out on the battle that's about occur.

Ichigo turned around and faced us, already in a fight stance of his."That's a surprise, neither of you are chasing them. Isn't your objective to stop us." He held a smirk on his face while he smoke, but he glared daggers at us. I guess me healing him earlier today didn't really help anything between us, not that I'm really surprised by that.

"For the last time." I gave Kenpachi a quick glance but kept my eyes on Ichigo for his reaction. "I'm here to fight you. I don't give a damn about your friends or Kuchiki." I didn't have to look knowing Kenpachi's famous battle smirk was plastered on his face while he spoke. "They can die anywhere they want for all I care." Ichigo stance got defensive as he glared daggers at Kenpachi. He got in a more secure fight stance, legs put, sword in front, prepared for any attack Kenpachi may have. Yachiru and I stepped back behind Kenpachi watching from behind. Ichigo clutched the yield of his sword tighter. I noticed his stance was better than when he fought Ikkaku with more power to it and Reader I'll admit it, I wouldn't be able to take him.

"Not bad..." Kenpachi's spoke pleased about how Ichigo was standing. "Your stand looks good. There's a lot of opening but it is high in spiritual power. Our Vice Captains should be no match for you." I looked over at Yachiru as she stared straight ahead at Kenpachi. Maybe not the others but Yachiru well... She doesn't fight like the rest. "No wonder why Ikkaku lost."

"Thanks" Ichigo didn't even budge not really caring about Kenpachi had said just a few seconds ago. He looked stressed and quite tense but I don't blame the guy.I got a feeling them fighting is going to similar to how I was when Kenpachi first began training me.

"Though you're still far weaker than me...How about this? I'll give you a chance." Kenpachi moved his hands to his black kosode opening it up exposing his chest. "Cut me anywhere you want, and don't hold back."

Ichigo's face turned into confusion and some what stunned from what Kenpachi had just said to him. " What, what the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo's face then showed anger he was feeling as he teeth started to grind together. " I'm not going to attack someone unarmed! Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, I don't think you're stupid. This is just a _handicap charity._ It's nice of you, not wanting to attack an unarmed person but...You should save your sympathy for someone else. Don't be stuck up. Just enjoy this!" Ichigo's expression was almost resembling fear as Kenpachi kept speaking. "Killing and be killed. They are just a way to pass time!" The wind started to pick making Kenpachi's haori sway around him. "Come! Neck, stomach eye, anywhere! It'll be even better if you kill me with one blow." Ichigo stayed there non moving causing Kenpachi to yell at him. **"Com'on! What are you afraid of!" **

"You asked for it! Don't regret it later!" Ichigo charged at Kenpachi at a fast pace with great power behind it only to do, nothing. His hand he held the sword in had more damage from him swinging at Kenpachi, pathetic. Yachiru sat down bored by all this as I stood there irritated that I had to watch such a pathetic attempt. I leaned against a near by hoping soon this fight will soon be more interesting.

**_"..That's it__?" _**Kenpachi toward over Ichigo, looking down upon for his epic fail of an attack. **_"How disappointing..." _**Kenpachi moved his hand towards his zanpakutō starting to pull it out of his hakama-himo. "Now it's my turn. Please, don't die to quickly..." Ichigo just stood there stunned, his face showing confusion on it and still couldn't seem to comprehend what had just happened. I reacted the same way when I had first started to train with Kenpachi. "You seem surprised. Is it hard to believe? The fact that...You can't even scratch me?" Ichigo was pushed back as Kenpachi had fully taken out his zanpakutō.

"It's useless Ichii" Yachiru immediately went right over to Ichigo once he got his footing back from being shoved. "Ichi's sword won't do anything to Ken-chan. Because..." Ichigo looked down at Yachiru as she pointed up at his sword. "A sword like that is the same as a blade less to Ken-chan." Ichigo stared down at her in disbelief.

"Let me tell you..." Ichigo picked up his head hearing Kenpachi's voice speak to him. "Why your sword can't even scratch me." The wind started to pick up as I sat down tired of standing around and watched as Kenpachi spoke. "It's pretty simple actually: When two spiritual being collide, the side with weak spiritual pressure will get hurt. That's all there is." The wind started to pick up even more causing the ribbon Gin slide off my head. I half payed attention to the rest of what Kenpachi was saying. "In other words, compared to your sword that is highly concentrated for the purpose of killing...The spiritual pressure I subconsciously release is much stronger." Ichigo's face seem to have a dark shadow over in shock hearing Kenpachi's words. "Simple. Isn't it"

"Can't believe I ran around all night for this..." I crossed my arms in a huff tired that after running around all through Soul Society for Kenpachi I get this. What a bunch of bull shit. I didn't want to hear them talk I want to see blood be poured out of someone! Swords should be clashing together not Ichigo have a total epic failure!"...Talk about disappointment" Kenpachi gave me a side ways glance obviously feeling the same way I do.

"At the very least..." Kenpachi raised his sword up, a little above his head as I quickly stepped away knowing already what was going to happen, finally! "...Dent this sword just a little tiny bit please, Trespasser." Yachiru and I moved back away from them both to the buildings high above to get a falcon eyes view of everything. Oh Reader this will be very interesting.

* * *

I watched as Ichigo ran in between the buildings until Kenpachi caught up to him. Kenpachi had his sword strike down upon Ichigo only to have him block it with his own and once again it went back to Kenpachi chasing Ichigo, again. I leaned back my arms behind holding me up while Yachiru sat next to me silently watching. None of us where saying anything to the other but watched the battle intently. "Looks like he's going to loose..." My words hung in the air no comment being said back, not that I expected one. Ichigo was panting heavily now from all the running around he's been doing. I watched though as Kenpachi broke though the building catching Ichigo off guard, but only to have him run off again.

I sensed something though, something fading. I looked over behind me as I sat up confused why I was feeling such a thing. It was very human like...isn't one of Ichigo's friends right about now fighting or something? I tried to remember exactly what was happening with the others but just like how I was now, I was more interested in Ichigo fighting Kenpachi. I gave a shrug and went back to watching the fight not giving, who ever it was, a second thought.

Kenpachi was leaning against the wall no longer caring to find Ichigo. This whole thing was so boring to watch! The Anime and Manga doesn't really show the boring parts to battles in Bleach or any other series out there. Ichigo just stood there for so many minutes not really moving and Kenpachi just fucking sat there. What kind of fight is that! I wanted yell at them to do something, anything, that would make this more interesting.

"Finally!"I cheered as Ichigo came out of hiding and found Kenpachi. I moved closer to the edge of the building to get a better look of things. Kenpachi stood up as Ichigo came out and their swords clashed together. Then with one swift move Kenpachi was cut by Ichigo's sword. I smiled knowing finally Kenpachi had gotten just what he wanted and now the fight will be a _real _fight between them. Kenpachi had a proud pleased look on his face and when I looked over at Yachiru she was smiling too. I looked back and Kenpachi headed toward Ichigo have their swords clashing once again but this time an amount of spiritual energy with it.

Back and worth they went, their swords hitting against each other. With one arm Kenpachi easily was able to hold against Ichigo and even lifted the boy guy up with his sword. With one sift move Kenpachi had almost pierced his chest, if Ichigo hadn't moved, but instead got his kosode. Ichigo then, what it looks like, either kicked or shoved Kenpachi's hand of his sword and moved back creating a distance between them both. Though a just a second later Kenpachi was behind him while Ichigo lifted his sword up and blocked his attack again. He pushed back using his sword away from Kenpachi creating even more distance then the first time.

I noticed though that Ichigo's spiritual pressure started to relax a little when him and Kenpachi where talking about something. Even through out their battle one moment it would be low, lower than even mine, and then the next it was close to Kenpachi's. He obviously doesn't have a very good handle on his spiritual pressure he gives out. Kenpachi walked up to him, still no change in his spiritual pressure, even when Kenpachi pierced his sword and then his chest. Ichigo's zanpakutō started to brake as Kenpachi pulled his out from it and surely it split right in two. It was like he had gone back to how he was in the beginning of the fight. He fell to the ground, Kenpachi just walked away, but I knew what was happening. Ichigo would start to fight against his Inner Hollow. Well Hollow Ichigo that is.

Only a few seconds went by until Ichigo's spiritual pressure to rise up again. It kept growing at a tremendous amount while he stood up, surrounding him and the whole area. I started to feel suffocated by it as it grew, almost like Kenpachi's. Actually right now its _a lot _like Kenpachi's. Moving fast Ichigo went straight towards Kenpachi, slicing his left shoulder, blood pouring out of it. Ichigo made another fast move, Kenpachi barely blocking it. Then in a flash blood started shooting out of Kenpachi's right shoulder as he moved back away from Ichigo. I stood slightly shocked though in the back of mind I knew this would happen. Ichigo slicing Kenpachi up only made him even more excited about this battle, and even though he kept slicing Kenpachi it was like nothing was happening. The moon stood strong and powerful loving every single moment of it.

I great amount of pressure I started to feel, almost like it was consuming me. I watched as Kenpachi took off his eye patch, the first time I have ever experience such power coming from him. I was so busy watching what was happening below me I didn't realize a messenger from the Reversal Counter Force was behind Yachiru and me until he spoke. "Vice Captain Kusajishi! An emergency order." I looked behind me to see him but Yachiru couldn't care less.

"O.K Tell me later" She didn't even turn around to face him as she spoke but instead kept her attention on Kenpachi.

"Huh?" I gave a quick side ways glance at the guy as he stared confused at her. "I'm sorry but this order is sent under the combined authority of Commander Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya." My attention was pulled away from the fighting and to Tōshirō's name. "Its a first class order.."

"O.k Tell me later." I really don't think Yachiru was even paying attention to what the guy was saying at all to her.

"But...I have a direct order to fulfill Vice Captain. I am suppose to deliver the message to all Captain and Vice Captains in the shortest time possible." Yachiru still didn't even turn around to look at him.

"You're so noisy.." I started to feel her spiritual pressure grow as it started to surround her like an angry cat. **_"Ken-chan is fighting so stop bugging me!" _**She had turned around and yelled at him, scaring the guy away from us.

A blast of yellow spiritual energy went shooting up from below coming from Kenpachi. It felt like it was crushing my insides until it finally started to settle down enough. For a moment in my life I felt like I was being strangled by it. As I got my composure back a building next to Kenpachi and Ichigo was sliced into half, Kenpachi's doing. The right side of it slid down crashing all around them forming a cloud of smoke. As the air started to clear around them, both of their spiritual energy increased as the headed straight towards one another. My breathe was caught in my throat as I watched charge at one another all their power behind the attack. The instant they clashed all the building where pushed apart and away, falling down almost on top of one another from all that pressure they had received. Once their spiritual pressure died down I watched in horror seeing both their had pierced one another in a death blow.

"Damn it!" I rushed down knowing both will barely even make it, Yachiru following behind me. I landed just a few feet away seeing blood around them both as I quickly ran over checking Kenpachi, glad that he was still alive. I looked over watching Yachiru walk over to Ichigo as he just laid there unmoving.

"Thank you!" She bent over thanking him in a tradition Japanese custom. "It's thanks to Ichii Kenpachi had lots of fun! Ken-Chan hasn't been this happy in a long time! Thank You!" I looked over at Ichigo and I'm not sure if Yachiru noticed this or not but his eyes, it was like he was dead. They were glazed over, the pupil completely faded out. Yachiru walked over picking up Kenpachi still talking to Ichigo. "And then hopefully...You can play with Ken-Chan in the future. Pretty please." She was off taking Kenpachi to the Fourth Division while I stayed there knowing I _had _to heal Ichigo. Just a little bit though, just enough that he will live.

* * *

"Ken-Chan!" I heard Yachiru's voice so I quickly hurried fearing the worst. I landed on top of the building seeing Kenpachi laying there blood still pouring from him. I ran over bending down next to him checking his heart beat. It started to fade and slow down and so did his breathing. Quickly I used Kidō, placing my palms over his chest, trying to get his blood back into his body. It was a complicated technique to learn but luckily I was able to master it. His bleeding stopped and now the deep wounds he had received were closing up. It was taking some time though but I was able to get it done.

"I'm glad to see you're able to heal him." I turned around to see Captain Unohana standing behind me and several other people from the Fourth Division. I stood up as she moved next to me to take a look at him. "Your healing techniques have greatly improved." She turned and smiled at me as she prepared to take Kenpachi to the Fourth Division and get all healed up. I watched as they left taking Kenpachi with them, Yachiru following behind them.

"Well...I guess I'll go see Mayuri now." I headed off to the Twelfth Division jumping from building to building until I finally made it to the center of Soul Society where all the rest of the Divisions where. I ran on top of the other Barracks, not really caring though, until I finally made its to the Twelfth Divisions Barrack's. I jumped down and started to head of to Mayuri's lab knowing he'll mostly be there. Though as I headed down to where he is a noticed a building that was smaller than the others. It was a lot shorter compared to ones that stood around it. As I walked in front of it right above the door it read **Charismatic Dr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Magical Clinic. **"What the..." I stared, confused as to why Mayuri has a clinic that's called that. Charismatic my ass! And what the hell is with the damn Magical?

The door opened and I heard a woman's voice speak. "Thank you Dr. Kurotsuchi " I lifted my left eye brow as I watched this woman turn and face me. My jaw dropped. She is far beyond beautiful, I mean...Oh my God. She had long, wavy, blond hair that people would kill to have. Her body was like how a Playboy Bunny's is, and her face was perfect. I stared mouth hanging opening stunned that she had just walked out of there. Her clothing showed just how perfect she is, and as I watched her leave and then I screamed. **_"I'll kill him!" _**

I punched the door right off its hinges having it go flying all the way to the back wall. I was seething from rage knowing that a women like _that_ only leads to no good around a man. I glared at Mayuri as he looked at me, quickly picking up a chair near and threw it right at his head. He dodged it and also the next one I had chucked right him. My blood was boiling with anger as I grabbed him by his kosode and yelling at him. "What the hell was with that chick!" Mayuri shoved me away from him as I skidded across the floor trying not to punch his face in.

"Stupid Women." He dusted him self and turned to look at me. "I don't enjoy plastic women" I stared a little at what he just said and looked around noticing it was a lot like a cosmetic surgeons place. I looked back now feeling stupid for acting the way I had.

"Sorry...Wait! What do you mean you don't _enjoy_ plastic women?" Has he tried one of those kinds before, probably. He probably fucked almost every female experiment he had...No keep those thoughts out. Misa don't think about creepy things like that.

"Tch. Women who seek perfection just to get men are pathetic. I don't enjoy fake bodies." My eye twitched knowing somewhere in there he was referring to something perverted. What, I really rather not know about. "I will not put up this crap from you either." He glared at me and I will admit Reader I over reacted. My anger got the best of me, once again.

"I'm sorry...I just got..." I didn't want _really _admit to him that was I was jealous. I never want to tell him that I get jealous when he experiments on human females, but I can't help it. They always seem to be more prettier than me and a lot more busty with a perfect body. How can I not be jealous of that? Can't he just choose a healthy ugly girl? Do they always have to be so good looking?

"Oh my, after a hundred years you till need reassurance?" I turned my head to the side blushing in embarrassment, knowing he had a point. It has been one hundred fours years in total we have been together, a lot longer than most couples here. A hell of a lot longer.

"Fine. You've made your point... But we all know if it was you who was in my position the women wouldn't have lived." He scoffed knowing I was right about it. "But I still love you though." I walked over giving him a kiss. I knew he wouldn't say 'I love you' back, but trust me Reader he makes up for it. The amount of money he has spent on jewelry for me _greatly_ makes up for it.

* * *

"On my... left arm under my Vice Captain badge..." It was getting a little harder for Nemu to talk as she laid there bleeding while Mayuri went back to his lab after being severely wounded by the Quincy. "There is... Antidote...!" The Quincy walked over to Nemu carefully helping up her until she was sitting up against the wall.

"Do you want to lie down in stead...?" He bent down pulling out the antidote that was under her Vice Captain's badge.

"No... this is fine..." Nemu spoke softly to the Quincy as she watch him open the bottle up.

"You should take it first." The Quincy handed the bottle to her but only for Nemu to reject it.

"No...I'm okay... I have the same blood as Mayuri-Sama... So I am not effected by the poison." The Quincy didn't say anything but only just stared at her holding the still in his hands not drinking it. "Do you think it's a trap? Then please put some in my mouth... I will drink..."

The Quincy cut her off knowing there was no need. "No...It would be pointless to trick a dying man...Thank you" The Quincy put the bottle to his lips about to drink the antidote but Nemu speaking made him stop.

Nemu watched him and felt glad that he hadn't killed her father. "If you had aimed for his head you would have killed Mayuri-sama... But you didn't..."

The Quincy cut her off before she finished. "That was an accident. I truly intended to kill him."

"Thank you.." Either way to Nemu she was grateful Mayuri was alive. "For sparing Mayuri-Sama..." Even after all the times he had treated her horribly he was her created, the one that had given her life. That was something she would always be grateful for towards him. "The antidote is just a small gift of gratitude."

The Quincy stood silent confused why anyone would care for such a man like Mayuri. "I don't get it... Isn't better that someone like him doesn't exist?" He had made his own subordinates blow up, cut threw his Vice Captain, and did tortuous experiments on Quincy's. Everything that made Uryū Ishida disgusted by such a being.

"I don't know... but..." Nemu thought about how Mayuri is she still felt happy that he's alive. "When I saw he was still alive...I was glad..." Nemu then thought about Misa and how she would have reacted if she found out Mayuri had been killed. "Misa...she would have killed if you if she was here..." Nemu had witnessed the rage inside the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division and even at times Mayuri had come to fear her.

"Misa...?" The Quincy stood confused as to who that person was. The way Nemu spoke of her sounded like she would have to be another one Uryū needed to watch out for.

"Please...Leave quickly after you drink it. After seeing Ashisogi Jizou, members of my division are probably rushing this way. I'll be fine. They will help me but..." Uryū cut her off before she can finish, already finished the bottle she drank.

"I'm leaving..." He sat the bottle on the ground in front of Nemu as he went and walked off. "Thanks for the antidote." Nemu looked down to the ground hearing his foot steps fade as he ran farther off.

* * *

"So how is Momo taking all of this?" I sat next to Tōshirō on his coach facing him as he sat there perfectly straight up, leg crossed over the other and his arms just the same. He's been in a horrible mood ever since yesterday when Aizen was found dead.

"I ordered her to be strained and imprisoned." His voice was soft and low and it looked like he was starring off into space. I looked away feeling sorry for her, knowing what was going to come out of all of this. "You know something don't you." I nodded my head and I looked at him feeling sad that his closet friend will turn on him.

"Momo... She will ... Tōshirō look, you can't feel sorry for what you did. We both know Aizen's death is suspicious. Momo though... You can't hold back against her and don't blame your self for anything you do. Right now... she doesn't know what to do because of this whole mess. Tōshirō..." He eyes were glaring deep into the floor, fists clenched together. I didn't want to brake the news to him that Momo will blame him. I couldn't, it's better of for now he doesn't know. "Tōshirō I'm going to go. Be careful." I smiled to him as I walked out of his office leaving him to his thoughts.

I headed off to the Fourth Division to check on everyone I knew there. By now Kenpachi must be doing fine and Ikkaku should be up and moving as well. I would have gone and visit Mayuri but today Nemu told me he was in liquid form after fighting that Quincy. I sighed as the sky started to darken even more and the moon was glowing brighter than before. It was really starting to get late so I turned around and decided to head back home. Soon Gin and Tōshirō will be fighting, just as planned, and Momo will brake free, just as planned. Everything will go just as Gin had told me early today.

_"We will fight and I will have to hurt you, Misa." _The room had fell silent after that but I understood that it was something that had to be done. Gin wouldn't kill me and I where to make it like intercepted it. Both our faces clouded over with disdain knowing soon our plan will have to go into action and after that I was on my own. Our plan then had to be done all by me as Gin had to follow the one he originally made.

* * *

I was off the Fourth Division to see Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. My hands where clasp behind my back as I walked though an empty street still early in the morning before anyone would be awake. "Yo Misa!" I turned around to see Renji running straight at me. Before I could even ask what he wanted her grabbed by my arm and pulled me as he ran. "You're coming with me." He jumped up on the a rooftop and kept running as he dragged me along.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go!" I tried to pull me arm away but damn does he have a strong grip on him! "What the hell is your problem?" I kept tugging at me my arm, running next to him, trying to brake free but the more I did they more he kept a stronger hold me.

"Shut up! I need your help." I stared at him confused wondering why in the world he would _need _my help. We don't even know each other!

"Help with what? And you can let me go now!" I was getting so irritated by this. He reluctantly let go of my arm as I ran next to him glaring daggers at him.

"To save Rukia." He gave me a side ways glance as I just stared him with saucer sized eyes confused at why he still wanted me to help him. "What?"

"You like her, don't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he just glared at me and got angry at such an accusation.

"No! What the hell makes you think that?" I rolled my eyes like it wasn't _obvious_ that he has feeling for her. Why the hell else would he go to such drastic lengths to help her? Let alone drag me along!

"Admit it or I'll kick you!" I lifted my right leg up and I tried to run with just my left trying to kick him. He just sped up shouting at me that I was crazy! "Admit you!" I caught up to him now using both my legs until I caught up to him again and tried to kick him. I missed again as he ran off faster.

"Stop doing that!" He glared at me as I caught up with him. "I know your friends with Ikkaku and that you're a healer. " I stared at him and nodded my head starting to understand why he wanted me to help.

"Fine I'll help but where they hell are you taking me!" He didn't answer me just smirked leading to some place. I sighed in annoyance that I was being dragged into something that I didn't quite care for. "What...What is that?" I looked over and not to far away I saw a big wide open area but I felt a strong Rietsu, very similar to Ichigo's. I looked at Renji and his smirk just grew making me annoyed even more. We got closer and there I knew it had to be Ichigo who was there training. Renji crashed down creating a hole the whole time I was just confused by all of this. I had no idea where there hell I was.

"I was wondering what you could be doing in a place like this." I landed next to Renji as the smoke moved around us from entering. "Is that...the true form of your soul cutter?" Ichigo turned around as his Zangestu looked over at us. "So you're hiding here and training for Bankai? That sounds... interesting." The smoke finally cleared showing Renji and me standing there. His sword was already out in his hand while I stood there awkwardly. "Count me in." He had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Renji...Misa...!" Ichigo stared at us in disbelief. I am _not_ suppose to be here. This will change the whole story plot if I am! Even the plan Gin and me had set up might even get ruined because of this!

"'What you doing here?' is probably what you want to say. Heh. The reason is simple. We don't have much time left so I'm looking for a place to train." I looked over at Renji confused until I realized Rukia is going to be killed tomorrow! I had almost forgotten about that seeing how everything has been happening lately.

"No...Time...? What do you mean?" Ichigo looked over confused at not sure what Renji was even talking about.

Renji looked over at me as we made eye contact. Silence feel a little until he turned my eyes away knowing he would have to say something. "Alright I'll tell you. Rukia's execution date has been changed again. The execution will take place... at noon tomorrow" Everyone had shocked faces hearing upon this. Renji turned around facing the other way from them as he spoke. "Don't really want to admit it, but the the fact is I can't save Rukia at my current level. So I came here to train. I have reached the stage of materialization of my soul cutter's form. I'm pretty close to getting Ban Release." Zabimaru then appeared in front of Renji as he looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "Right here, like this I'll start training. Okay?" Ichigo went back to his training as Renji went start his.

"Why the hell am I here? Couldn't you just get me at noon tomorrow?" I really couldn't see why I was here. Tomorrow yes, now what would be the point? I can't get Bankai since I don't even have Shikai. I can't get Shikai since I have the worst connection with my zanpakutō. All I know is its name!

"You going to help get my Bankai." I stared confused as I opened my mouth to protest but Renji just cut me off. "Your going to have to heal me and Ichigo so that way tomorrow both us will be able to save Rukia." I sighed and nodded my knowing I had no real choice in the matter. I sat down on a near by rock watching them both train already knowing I'm going to be healing these too fools every ten minutes.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you, once again, for all the reviews! I added some humor to this and yes Mayuri actually does have a clinic called that. When I first found out about that I laughed my ass off! I have Mid Terms this week (I hope do good!) and also an English Project after that. So I won't have the next chapter out until Sunday, January 30, 2011. **  
**

**Review?**

**MaybeWack**

**XXX  
**


End file.
